La traitrise de la Lune
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Les GBoys dans un univers de mafia japonais ! Complot, amours, univers un peu noir. Bonne lecture et pensée à une tite review !
1. Prendre la Lune à témoin

****

Titre : La traîtrise de la Lune

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : Law_Sama@hotmail.com 

****

Source : Gundam Wing à la sauce mafioso ^^

****

Genre : UA, OOC, Deathfic, Yaoi, Fic sérieuse (étonnant ^^ ) et pour le reste on verra au fil des chapitres

****

Couples : Vous le découvrirez au fur et à mesure

****

Disclaimer : J'ai beau chercher l'acte de propriété mais je l'ai pô T_T

****

Ch'tite note : Et vi, je commence un autre fic et cela fait depuis juillet qu'il me dévore l'esprit alors tant pis, je le fais, même si j'ai un paquet de fic à finir. J'espère que ça va vous plaire et le style risque d'être un peu spéciale enfin vous verrez ^^.Sur ce, bonne lecture.

****

La traîtrise de la Lune

-1-

Prendre la Lune à témoin

Ce soir, le ciel est dégagé, laissant la pleine lune régner en maîtresse sur la robe marine, couverte de quelques étoiles timides, n'osant point faire de l'ombre à l'astre maîtresse des nuits. Pourtant, la lumière de la lune éclairait faiblement cette pièce aussi sombre qu'une grotte. Les pâles rayons qui traversaient la vitre venaient éclairer les pieds d'une personne. Une lumière s'allume mais son intensité est faible. La lampe éclaire un homme, assis sur une chaise, les mains liées dans le dos ainsi que ses pieds à la chaise. Sa tête penche en avant, les yeux clos. L'homme est inconscient.

Dans cette même pièce, deux personnes sont cachées par l'obscurité, adossées au mur. Le prisonnier sort de sa torpeur et relève difficilement la tête, apercevant les deux ombres qui lui faisaient face. L'un d'eux se détache, venant vers le prisonnier. Il est entièrement vêtu de noir, moulant parfaitement son corps aux courbes si fines et musclées. Il avait l'allure d'un félin. Un détail attira l'attention du prisonnier, il avait de longs cheveux, noués par une tresse qui suivait le mouvement de ses hanches encore plus parfaitement que son ombre. L'homme à la natte s'assoit à califourchon sur les jambes de sa future victime.

-Bien dormis, mon chou ! Fit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

L'homme ne répondit pas, il essayait de se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé avant d'arriver dans cette fâcheuse position. On lui avait demandé d'aller dans un club assez réputé afin…. Afin d'obtenir des renseignements sur…. Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais il s'était fait repérer et il avait tenté de fuir. C'est alors qu'on l'avait assommé. L'homme regarda son bourreau et fut surpris par la beauté de ses yeux améthyste qui pourrait briller dans le noir.

-Je vois que tu te souviens de tout. Je vais donc passer aux questions.

Le jeune homme à la natte fixa sa victime et dit d'un ton mi-menaçant :

-Où est Zeck ?

L'homme se souvenait de qui était devant lui. Il était tombé entre les mains de Shinigami. Il était connu pour être un assassin parfait, ne laissant jamais de trace derrière lui, bien qu'il prenait un immense plaisir à torturer et à tuer ses proies. Personne n'a jamais pu échapper à cet homme et cette fois-ci, c'était son tour. L'homme déglutit difficilement avant de répondre :

-Vous n'aurez rien de moi.

Il savait qu'il jouait sa vie. Mais à quoi bon essayer de s'en sortir puisque Shinigami ne laisse personne le voir sans en subir les conséquences. L'homme à la natte eut un petit sourire sadique. Il se lève tout en disant :

-C'est vraiment dommage pour toi.

Le natté se dirige vers une petite table se situant derrière le prisonnier. Elle était éclairée par deux chandeliers où trônaient des couteaux à la lame d'acier luisante. L'assassin fit glisser ses doigts sur les armes, choisissant la plus tranchante puis revient s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa victime. Puis, il fit glisser le couteau de telle façon à couper tous les boutons de la chemise.

-Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire, mon chou ?

Il pouvait lire de la peur dans les yeux de cet homme si vulnérable. Il adorait ça. Le natté ôta l'obstacle de coton qui lui barrait la route au torse de sa victime. Il commença à effleurer la peau qui frissonnait au contact de l'acier froid.

-Je répète ma question, où est Zeck ?

Ils échangèrent un regard, l'un chargé de peur, l'autre attendant avec son petit sourire carnassier.

-Je n'en sais rien, lâche la victime.

Puis il regarda son bourreau, terrorisé par ce qu'il allait faire. Celui-ci venait d'arborer un grand sourie sadique.

-C'est pas bien mon chou, fit-il avec une petit moue déçu.

Il continua à parcourir le torse avec la lame et commença à appuyer légèrement. La lame était si tranchante qu'un mince filet de sang apparu tout de suite sur la poitrine du prisonnier qui serrait les dents. Avec des aires de félins, le natté s'approcha de la blessure, léchant le sang qui en sortait. L'autre grimaça sous la douleur.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où est Zeck ?

-Va au Diable !

L'homme aux yeux améthyste le regarda et laissa échapper un petit rire. Il passa lentement une main dans les cheveux de sa victime puis il tira violemment sa tête en arrière, laissant maintenant la pointe d'acier effleurer sa joue.

-Tu as oublié que je suis son fils, fit-il avec un ton mélodieux et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je répète une dernière fois, où est Zeck ?

Mais cette fois l'homme ne répondit pas, il savait très bien quel sort lui était réservé, même s'il parlait. Le natté relâcha sa prise pour ce lever, il s'ennuyait. Il passa à côté de sa victime du jour et lui donna un puissant coup sur la nuque, le faisant retombé dans l'inconscience. 

-Duo, fit l'homme encore dans l'ombre, pas très d'accord avec le dernier geste de l'assassin.

-Il ne dira rien, répondit-il en essuyant son couteau.

Il déposa son arme puis se retourna, fixant l'homme qui était de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Mais il est encore en vie.

-Oui, je lui réserve un petit châtiment bien spécial

Il savait pertinemment que cette réponse ne suffirait pas, aussi, il s'empressa de rajouter :

-Je compte lui offrir une jolie balade sous-marine à la différence qu'il n'aura que le masque. C'est beaucoup trop chère une bombe à oxygène, rajoute-t-il amusé.

Il s'assit sur la table, attendant que l'autre dédaigne répondre ou bien bouger.

-Si cela t'amuse, fit-il d'un ton sobre. Tout ce que je veux, c'est aucune preuve et qu'on ne te voit pas.

Sur ses paroles, il avança dans la lumière. Il était plus grand que l'autre et aussi son contraire: Il était habillé d'un costard blanc. Sa chemise était la seule touche de couleur, rappelant la couleur de ses yeux émeraude si intense. Il fixa un instant l'homme inconscient.

-Ce genre d'interrogatoire me donne toujours un sentiment de frustration, lâche-t-il.

Le natté descendit de son perchoir, éteignit les chandeliers et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie mais deux bras le plaquèrent contre le mur, tandis que des lèvres chaudes commençaient à caresser sa peau si blanche.

-Tu ne devrais pas attendre son retour ? Demande Duo.

Le grand brun s'arrêta et fixa les deux lacs améthystes.

-Il ne rentre que demain, répondit-il en frôlant la joue de l'assassin avec sa main.

Duo avait comprit, il devait réconforter Trowa en l'absence de son amour. Il n'aimait pas tellement cela car il respectait beaucoup l'amant de son patron qui se trouve être une personne très riche et influente. Il s'agit bien entendu de Quatre Raberba Winner. Ses deux là était ensemble depuis un ans mais Quatre étant souvent en voyage d'affaire, Trowa avait su trouver du réconfort chez Duo. Au début, cela ne dérangeait pas le natté car il n'avait personne dans sa vie. A vrai dire, c'était difficile pour un assassin d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. C'était bien souvent des aventures d'un soir, sans réelles importances. De toutes façons, il ne trouvait personne qui était à sa hauteur, personne qui savait lui "faire prendre son pieds" comme il disait. C'était une sorte de marché entre eux, tant que Duo n'aurait personne dans sa vie et que Quatre ne serait pas là, il sera à la disposition de l'autre. Mais lorsque celui-ci était là, Duo restait rarement dans les parages car le blond ne le portait pas vraiment dans son cœur car d'une il avait les mains tâchées de sang et de deux, il le soupçonnait de profiter de son absence pour se faire son amant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Trowa avait réussi à tenir deux semaines sans craquer mais ce soir était le point culminant. Il savait bien que ce n'était qu'occasionnel mais il redoubla d'attention, ne voulant pas froisser son assassin parfait.

****************************************************************

Couvert du manteau de la nuit, une masse sombre se glissa vers les quais, transportant un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules. Il le déposa à terre, pieds liés à un carré de béton. L'homme en noir réveilla le malheureux avant de le pousser dans l'eau. Sous une lune brillante, il admira le spectacle des bulles qui faisait danser la surface de l'eau. Seul complice de ce meurtre, la lune se couvrit d'un nuage afin qu'il rebrousse chemin, faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne l'ai vu, un sourire aux coins des lèvres, fière de sa nouvelle torture.

****

A suivre

Bon, je sais que c'est court, mais c'est une sorte de prologue. ^^". Le style est un peu space, ne ? J'espère que ça vous plait car ça va être tout le long comme ça. 

Reviews PLIZZZZZZZ

Law 


	2. Obscure rencontre

****

Titre : La traîtrise de la Lune

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com 

****

Source : Gundam Wing à la sauce mafioso ^^

****

Genre : UA, OOC, Deathfic, Yaoi, Fic sérieuse ( étonnant ^^ ) et pour le reste on verra au fil des chapitres

****

Couples : 3x4, 2x3 et….

****

Disclaimer : J'ai beau chercher l'acte de propriété mais je l'ai pô T_T

****

Ch'tite note : Voilà la suite d'un début assez court ^^°°°°. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, mais avant réponse aux reviews :

****

Makena : MICI ma coupine, j'espère avoir un review meme si…. ^____^ 

****

Azalea-Maxwell : Voili la suite, tu me dira ce que tu en pense ^^ 

****

Chibishini-sama : Mici pour ton review, voili la suite 

****

Poucycatt : Que dire, à part merci ^^ 

Bonne Lecture

****

La traîtrise de la Lune

-2-

Obscure rencontre

Le natté se réveille avec quelques difficultés, entre la séance de torture, consoler son patron et se débarrasser du corps, il avait dormit très peu et s'était donc rattraper en dormant ce matin. Le réveille affichait 11h28. Il poussa un grognement mais il devait le faire. Il se leva, enfila son pantalon moulant noir puis une chemise noire qu'il ne prit pas peine de boutonner et refit sa tresse. A son cou pendait une fine croix en argent, seul souvenir de son passé ainsi que son nom. Avant de devenir un assassin au service de Trowa Barton, il avait vécu dans les rues, vivant au jour le jour. Seul le père Maxwell avant bien voulu l'accueillir et Sœur Hélène. Mais ils sont morts à cause d'une futile bagarre entre deux Gangs. Maintenant, il vivait sous le toit de son patron qui avait un club très réputé : Clarté Obscure. Il était aussi influent que son amant dans le milieu des affaires, mais il était aussi très connu dans la mafia.

La maison de Trowa était adjacente au club, qui se situait vers l'extérieur de la ville. Ce qui n'empêchait pas les personnes les plus influentes des affaires de venir régulièrement ici. Duo descendit les escaliers pour aller dans l'immense cuisine. Il s'assit devant la nourriture qui semblait n'attendre que lui. Un journal apparu sous ses yeux, déposé par une personne qu'il connaissait bien.

-Tu t'es bien amusé ?

Pour toute réponse, il saisit le journal parcourant l'article qui parlait d'un employer travaillant dans un restaurant chinois mort dans d'atroce souffrance." En effet, son bourreau s'était amusé à lui couler du béton au pied pour ensuite le jeter dans l'eau." Duo esquiva un sourire.

-Et toi ? Demande-t-il en prenant le café pour en verser dans un bol.

-Bah ! Rien de bien amusant. Y'a qu'un seul con complètement bourré qui a voulu chanter sur scène.

-Ca change d'habitude, fit-il ironiquement.

Il engloutit quelques tartines avant de regarder la jeune fille qui était assisse à côté de lui. Les cheveux ébène, court, qui avaient des reflets étrangement bleutés, ses yeux bleu océan le scrutaient. Elle portait un top blanc avec un soutient gorge noire, pour faire contraste. Son pantalon était un simple jeans.

-Dit-moi Petite Sœur, Quatre est rentré ? J'ai vu des bagages dans le couloir.

-Oui, il avait plutôt l'air content d'être rentrer enfin… Avant d'avoir lu le journal.

Duo sourit à la remarque de la jeune fille. 

-Chui le dernier à me lever, ne ?

-Oui, et Trowa veut te voir dès que tu as fini.

-Raaaa qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? Il sait très bien que Quatre ne me supporte pas.

-A qui la faute ? Fit-elle innocemment.

-Pas à moi, répondit-il avant de mordre dans une autre tartine. C'est pas moi qui… Enfin tu sais.

-Ouais.

Duo regarde la jeune fille. Elle était presque comme lui. Oui, elle était aussi orpheline, à la différence que ses parents avaient été tués dans un incendie, alors que lui ne les connaissait pas. Elle avait voulu se faire engager par Trowa mais celui-ci ne voyait pas son utilité. La jeune fille n'avait cessé de le harceler pendant une semaine et il céda, disant qu'elle tiendrait compagnie à Catherine. Duo s'était très vite lié d'amitié avec elle. Il l'a considérait comme sa Petite Sœur. Hilde, quant à elle, lui avait quelque peu "cassé les pieds" pour qu'il lui apprenne à manier les armes. Ce qu'il fit devant la détermination de la jeune fille. Elle s'avérait être très douée dans le maniement des armes et dans le combat au corps à corps. Mais tout ses efforts, n'était pas vain, elle l'avait fait afin de pouvoir protéger Catherine, "comme Duo était peu souvent au club, il lui fallait bien un garde du corps", avait-elle dit comme excuse. C'était une chouette fille, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le plaisir de tuer, pas comme lui. Quand elle pouvait s'en passer, elle le faisait. 

-Bonjour Duo, fit une voix mélodieuse.

-Bonjour Catherine, répondit-il poliment.

-Hilde, je te cherchais, je voudrais qu'on parle de ma tenue pour ce soir.

-Ok. A toute Duo !

Duo les regarda s'éloigner. Quand Hilde ne protégeait pas Catherine, elle lui servait de conseillère en vêtements et parfois même de couturière. Mais elles étaient toujours ensemble, sauf lorsque Hilde était avec Duo. Quant à Catherine, elle était la sœur aînée de Trowa. Elle chantait tous les soirs au club, ayant une voix aussi mélodieuse que les oiseaux. Beaucoup d'hommes venaient la voir, la demandait en mariage, mais elle les repoussait tous les uns après les autres. Duo pensait savoir pourquoi mais c'était pas ses affaires. Il finit de prendre son petit déjeuner puis il remonta à l'étage pour se rendre dans le bureau de Mr Barton. Il entra et se trouva nez à nez avec Trowa et Quatre en train de s'embrasser.

-Excusez-moi, fit-il d'une petite voix sachant que le blond ne se gênerait pas pour le jeter.

-Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer, s'empressa de faire remarquer Quatre.

-Quatre, appelle doucement Trowa. Vas-y, assis-toi Duo

L'américain s'assoit sur le fauteuil qui fait face au bureau, attendant les nouvelles avant de vite s'éloigner d'ici.

-Je voudrais que tu ailles jeter un coup d'œil dans le quartier chinois.

-Je veux bien, mais c'est vaste, répondit-il ironiquement

Duo fixe le grand brun, lançant un regard furtif au blond qui était assit sur l'accoudoir de son amant.

-T'as une idée, non ?

-Oui. Il était dit dans le journal qu'il faisait parti du personnel du restaurant "Le Dragon d'Argent", je veux que tu y ailles, voir si on peut y avoir des infos sur Zeck. 

-Ok, j'y vais. Je pense que ça risque d'être intéressant. 

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demande Trowa curieux de savoir ce qui rendait l'assassin content.

-Il parait que les Dragons ont à leur service un "assassin au regard de glace". Je vérifierais ses dires et si jamais il est si efficace qu'on le dit, je pourrais enfin m'amuser, finit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Fait à ta guise, mais tâche de rester en vie.

Duo se lève et va vers la porte.

-La mort ne meurt pas, ajoute-t-il.

Sur ce, il sort, laissant les deux amants se retrouver. Quatre ne le portait toujours pas dans son cœur. Enfin, il ne l'avait pas trop envoyé balader. Bon, il lui fallait l'aide d'une personne pour faire son repérage et qui de plus approprié que son élève. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Catherine et frappa à la porte.

-Vas-y entre, fit la voix mélodieuse.

Duo s'exécuta, entrant dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle était devant une glace. Elle portait une robe rouge pailletée assez dénudée laissant entrevoir son ventre et son dos. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? 

-Tu es ravissante, mais tu devrais relever tes cheveux.

La jeune femme les remonta et s'examina dans le miroir, contente du résultat.

-C'est une excellente idée, merci Duo, fit-elle avec un grand sourire

-Hn… De rien. Hilde, j'ai besoin de toi pour un repérage, tu peux venir, enchaîne-t-il.

Hilde regarda Catherine qui acquiesça.

-Vas-y, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

Hilde rejoint Duo et ils sortirent de la chambre en saluant la jeune femme. Sur le chemin, l'américain boutonna sa chemise mais pas complètement. Il prit son long manteau noir tandis que Hilde prenait juste une veste en jeans. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers le quartier chinois, conscient qu'ils n'y étaient pas vraiment le bienvenu. Duo se concentra afin de pouvoir écouter plusieurs conversations à la fois, histoire d'en choper une qui leurs serait utile. Il s'était entraîné des heures à faire ça dans le métro. Ils avançaient dans les rues, les regards rivés sur eux. Hilde s'arrêta afin de prendre des beignets de crevettes, histoires de faire semblant qu'ils se baladaient en amoureux. Duo joua le jeu tout en observant les passants. 

Arrivé à la hauteur du "Dragon d'Argent", ils s'arrêtèrent un instant. Duo remarqua un homme qui semblait parler tout seul. Sauf qu'il ne parlait pas dans le vide, une personne qui se trouvait dans l'ombre de la ruelle adjacente l'écoutait. L'américain n'arrivait pas à le voir mais quelque chose retient son attention. L'homme parlait de Zeck. Hilde se plaça en face de lui faisant mime de parler avec Duo qui remuait les lèvres mais aucun son ne sortait. L'homme qui se trouvait dans l'ombre arrêta la discussion. Le chinois regarda Duo et partit en courant. Hilde le regarda filer du coin de l'œil.

-J'y vais ?

-Non, c'est trop risqué.

Duo n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'homme qui se trouvait dans l'ombre. Puis celui-ci recula, avalé par les ténèbres de la rue.

-Viens avec moi !

Il saisit le poignet de la jeune fille et traversa, manquant de se faire écraser. Le conducteur voulut lui crier dessus mais Duo lui lança un regard noir, l'en dissuadant. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la ruelle. L'américain cherchait l'homme du regard mais aucune trace de celui-ci. Hilde faisait pareil mais elle ne vit rien.

-Il est parti, on aura mieux fait de suivre l'autre, lâche-t-elle un peu nerveuse.

Duo ne dit rien, mettant doucement sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que l'on sache son nom, surtout en territoire ennemi. Elle le regarda surprise, mais compris instantanément. Duo avança dans la ruelle, sur le qui vive. Est-ce l'assassin au regard froid qui était ici ? Il l'espérait ardemment, voulant à tout pris trouver quelqu'un qui serrait capable de rivaliser avec lui. Il continuait à scruter les ténèbres mais il ne le vit point.

-On se retrouvera, lâche-t-il sachant pertinemment que l'autre l'écoutait. Shinigami te retrouvera, où que tu sois et qui que tu sois.

Puis il tourna les talons pour sortir de la ruelle, suivit de Hilde. Ils partirent sans plus attendre. La jeune fille le suivit en silence même si une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et surtout en dehors du quartier chinois, elle craqua et demanda :

-Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

-Pour qu'il sache que s'il veut se mesurer à moi, ce sera avec plaisir, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

La jeune fille ne comprit rien du tout à la réponse. Ils rentrèrent en silence bien que Hilde se posait des questions sur Duo et le pourquoi de cette phrase.

*********************************************************

Dans la ruelle sombre, accoudé au mur, le jeune homme repensait à cette invitation.

-"On se retrouvera. Shinigami te retrouvera, où que tu sois et qui que tu sois."

Un petit sourire germa sur ses lèvres. Avait-il enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui serait assez fort pour lui résister. Il avait bien souvent entendu parler de Shinigami car celui-ci ne se cachait pas. On disait que c'était un assassin parfait, mais lui aussi l'était. Il se décolla du mur pour aller de l'obscurité de la ruelle à la lumière de la grande rue. Il faisait face au restaurant du "Dragon d'Argent" qui affichait pour le moment fermé. Il traversa la rue et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment à côté du restaurant, connu pour être les appartements du propriétaire des lieux.

****

A suivre

J'espère que l'ambiance vous plait ^^. J'essaye de planter le décor au fur et à mesure. Laissez-moi un reviews plizzzz

Kisu !

Law ^^


	3. Entrevues

****

Titre : La traîtrise de la Lune

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing à la sauce mafioso ^^

****

Genre : UA, OOC, Deathfic, Yaoi, Fic sérieuse (étonnant ^^ ) et pour le reste on verra au fil des chapitres

****

Couples : 3x4, 2x3 et….

****

Disclaimer : J'ai beau chercher l'acte de propriété mais je l'ai pô T_T

****

Ch'tite note : Bon, j'espère qu'après ce chapitre vous voudrez toujours lire ce fic ^^°°°. Pourquoi je dis ça ? Et bien vous le saurez assez vite. Mais avant…snif…. Réponse à mon pêtit review

****

Makena : MIIIIIIIICCCCCCIIIIIIII T'a la seul à m'en avoir laisser un et ça m'a fais vraiment trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès plaisir. Je commence à me demander si quelqu'un aime ce fic. Pit-être que je devrais l'arrêter. Ce serait dommage car j'adore l'écrire et j'imagine que tu veux la fin, mais si personne m'encourage, c'est pas très motivant. Encore merci ma p'tite Makena ^^

****

La traîtrise de la Lune

-3-

Entrevues 

Le jeune homme monta les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau du boss des lieux. Il n'entendait aucun bruit. Il tourna la poignée et entra. Une jeune fille se trouvait assise sur le grand bureau en noyer. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées mais la vue du jeune homme les lui fit bien vite oublier. Il s'approcha, s'asseyant sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau et par conséquent face à jeune fille.

-Alors, t'as eut les infos que tu voulais ?

Il se contenta de la regarder. La jeune femme poussa un soupir devant le manque de conversation de son homologue et se leva. Elle était habillée d'une combinaison rouge, moulant ses jolies formes de femme. Une ceinture noire enserrait sa fine taille. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes, passant même ses bras autour de son cou à la peau cuivré. 

-Tu ne veux rien me dire, c'est ça ? Dit-elle avec un ton sensuel.

-Réléna ! Soupira-t-il.

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Ses cheveux longs cheveux blonds volèrent de telle manière à ce placer sur le côté. Mais elle fixait toujours celui qu'elle désirait tant. 

-Oui ?

Le jeune homme se contenta de la regarder froidement. Mais elle ne fléchit pas, restant ainsi sur lui à se dévisager. 

-Môsieur est peut-être un assassin parfait, mais je suis tout aussi dangereuse que toi.

De sa main, elle allait effleurer sa joue mais la main du garçon la stoppa net.

-C'est pour cela que je veux que tu descendes, fit-il froidement. Et je ne suis pas le seul.

-Ah oui ! Ce dénommé Shinigami, enchaîne-t-elle sans bouger de son perchoir. A ton avis, c'est une rumeur ou est-il réel ?

-On verra bien. 

-Si il est bien dans les parages, je pense que tu n'auras aucun mal à le battre, peut-être même le battrons-nous ensemble !

-Sûrement pas, lâche-t-il agacé par le comportement de la jeune fille.

-Et pourquoi ? Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. 

Un affrontement entre deux océans bleus commence alors, l'un de glace, l'autre de braise. Réléna a un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres et commence à caresser le bas de la nuque de l'homme qu'elle convoite avec son index.

-Tu te ferais tuer, lâche-t-il après un long silence.

-MOI ! C'est la meilleure, tu sais à qui tu t'adresse, je…

-Oui, répondit-il en fermant les yeux. Shinigami manie les armes à feux comme personne en conséquences, tes poisons ne te seront d'aucune utilité face à cet homme.

La jeune fille fit un moue, froissée par ce que venait de dire le japonais. Une porte s'ouvrit. Réléna tourna la tête pour voir apparaître son frère et son amant qui n'est autre que le maître des lieux. Zeck regarda sa sœur tenter de séduire une fois de plus l'assassin au regard si froid et esquiva un sourire devant la position de sa sœur. Toujours sur les genoux du japonais, elle lança un regard à l'amant de son frère qui la fixa avec ses deux onyx aussi froid que les pierres qui portait ce nom. 

-Réléna, laisse-nous.

Elle rendit son regard de glace au chinois puis se tourna vers son assassin au regard si bleu. Il la fixa, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle devait partir. Elle esquiva un sourire et s'approcha de l'oreille du japonais.

-Je te parlerais après, murmure-t-elle sensuellement.

Sur ce, elle lui lèche la joue et se lève, sortant en même temps que son frère. Le bureau ne comptait plus que deux hommes. 

-Alors ? Demande le chinois.

-Tu veux savoir quoi, si Réléna m'a soutiré les infos ou si c'est bien Shinigami qui se balade ici ? Questionne-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

-Heero, je sais bien que tu n'as rien dit à Réléna. Je veux la suite.

-Alors, je t'annonce que Shinigami traîne dans les parages, lâche-t-il en posant ses pieds sur le rebord du bureau.

-C'est ce salaud qui a tué un de mes hommes hier.

-Probablement, réponds-t-il avec un ton détaché.

-Je veux que tu le découvres et s'il cherche Zeck par la même occasion. 

-Ca tu peux en être sûr. Il ne serait pas baladé dans le quartier pour le plaisir des beignets de crevettes, fit-il ironiquement. Ils semblaient chercher quelqu'un et je pense que ce quelqu'un est Zeck.

-"Ils", reprit le chinois.

-Exact, Wufei. Shinigami était avec une fille, mais pas sa petite amie, comme tu pourrais le penser. Je crois qu'ils sont complice ou du moins….

-Explique-toi Heero, fit le chinois agacé.

-On dirait qu'il lui a apprit ce qu'elle sait car elle voulait suivre mon informateur et il l'a empêché. Ce mec sait ce qu'il fait et il ne le sait que trop bien, rajoute-t-il en pensant sa dernier phrase.

-Tu pourrais me le décrire ?

Heero fixe Wufei comme s'il venait de lui demander si le père noël existait. 

-Bien sûr !

-Et bah, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-J'en fais mon affaire. C'est moi seul qui me mesurerait à lui, ne t'avise surtout pas d'envoyer Réléna, fit-il sur un ton menaçant.

-Il t'a lancé un défi, c'est ça ?

-En quelque sorte, réponds Heero. Et puis, il la connais peut-être, et la tuera sans problème.

Le chinois resta pensif devant la remarque très pertinente de l'assassin. Il oubliait assez facilement que Zeck et Relena avaient travaillé pour son ennemi. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il devait être prudent. Trowa cherchait à se venger en envoyant Shinigami dans son quartier, à compter qu'il a vraiment Shinigami à son service. 

-Tu as carte blanche, finit-il par dire, mais fait attention à toi.

-Pas de problème.

Le japonais se lève et sort du bureau, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. En entrant, il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Relena qui l'attendait certainement depuis tout à l'heure.

-Alors ? Tu t'es décidé à me dire ce que tu as appris ou je dois faire joujou avec ça ?

Elle avait dit cela tout en jouant avec une petite fiole qui contenait un liquide bleu translucide.

-Si tu utilise ça contre moi, je te tuerais après, répondit-il froidement.

Il s'allonge sur le lit mais n'a pas la paix très longtemps puisque la jeune fille s'assoit sur son torse, se noyant dans ses yeux cobalts. Elle commence à dessiner des arabesques imaginaires sur son torse.

-Pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à t'avoir ? Demande-t-elle avec une moue d'enfant puni.

Il soupira, fixant la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle était certes d'une très grande beauté, mais ce n'était pas son genre. A vrai dire, la gente féminine n'était pas du tout son genre. Il se disait que lui révéler ça, lui permettrait d'être enfin libre d'elle mais il ne voulait pas la blesser. Elle maniait les poisons aussi bien que lui les armes. Il ne voulait pas mourir ainsi.

-Parce que je ne suis pas pour toi, finit-il par dire en espérant qu'elle parte.

Elle s'allongea sur lui, fixant encore plus ses deux océans si intenses.

-Et tu es pour qui ? Demande-t-elle aussi malicieusement que sensuellement.

-RELENA ? Appela une voix féminine.

-Raaaa, c'est pas vrai.

La jeune fille se relève et se dirige vers la porte. Elle se retourne pour regarder Heero qui s'était assis.

-Tu ne seras plus là quand je reviendrais ?

-Probablement.

-Bon, amuse-toi bien à traquer Shinigami.

Et elle sortit, se dirigeant vers la voix qui l'appelait et qu'elle connaissait si bien. Le japonais esquiva un sourire devant l'aveuglement de la jeune fille. Elle était certes très douée avec du poison entre les mains, mais avait quelques difficultés à sonder le monde qui l'entourait. D'ailleurs, il savait bien qu'une personne avait craqué pour Relena mais il se gardait d'y fourrer son nez, il n'aimait pas les histoires de cœurs. Lui-même ne s'attachait à personne, peut-être parce que personne ne lui convenait. Il n'avait eut que des amants qui l'avaient déçu. Ce soir, il espérait bien se retrouver face à celui qui se fait appeler Shinigami. Il ne l'avait vu que de loin, mais un homme qui portait une tresse était facilement repérable. Cela l'intriguait d'ailleurs car pour un assassin, il faut être discret alors que pour lui, c'est difficile de l'oublier. 

Heero fit donc une sieste afin d'attendre la nuit. Il se réveilla alors que les rayons de la lune éclairaient son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux, contemplant cet astre lumineux, témoin de bon nombre de ses meurtres. Puis il se leva pour prendre une douche. Il s'habilla avec un jeans moulant ses jambes fines et galbées et un débardeur blanc. Il prit son fidèle compagnon : un revolver 9mm suivit de ses petites copines (A savoir les recharges ^^). Il glissa le tout dans la poche prévu à cette effet, prit sa veste et sorti de la chambre. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le bâtiment pour la simple raison qu'ils se trouvaient tous au restaurant de Wufei. Il sorti dans la rues, observant les passants à la recherche d'un jeune homme natté.

****

A suivre

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant et pitié, me tapez pas pour la Réléna super mignonne et aguicheuse et…. Intelligente. AIEUH ! * est tapé par un magasine qui traînais *

Duo: T'as pas honte de dire ça de Relena

Law: Naaaaan, puisqu'elle l'est dans ma fic. Non Duo, pose ce dico sinon tu vas avoir des ennuis

Duo: * regarde Law avec surprise *: Ah oui ?

Law: Tout à fait ^^ Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui écrit.

Duo: Mouaih. Bon laissez-lui un review car elle a quand même bien travaillé et qu'elle va finir par l'arrêter si elle en a pas

Law: Merchiiiiii * fait un bisous à Duo *

Duo: De rien ^^ Surtout que la suite et vachement intéressante

Law: Pff, tu dis ça par intérét

Duo: C'est pô ma faute si t'a des chapitres d'avance

Law: Bah, j'ai pas assez de review pour mettre la suite

Duo: Ouaih, c'est ce que je dis *regardes les lecteurs * faut que vous lui envoyer des reviews si vous voulez la suite ^^


	4. La Mort contre le Poison

****

Titre : La traîtrise de la Lune

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com 

****

Source : Gundam Wing à la sauce mafioso ^^

****

Genre : UA, OOC, Deathfic, Yaoi, Fic sérieuse ( étonnant ^^ ) et pour le reste on verra au fil des chapitres

****

Couples : 3x4, 2x3 (enfin, plus trop), R+1, 6x5….

****

Disclaimer : J'ai beau chercher l'acte de propriété mais je l'ai pô T_T

****

Ch'tite note : CONTENTE ^______^ J'ai enfin des reviews pour ce fic car j'adore l'écrire et chui très motivé quand je le fais ( c'est pas pareil pour d'autre ^^O ) Bon, réponse aux reviews * sourire bête de la fille contenteuh *

****

Makena : MICI coupineuh ^^. Voilà la suite que bien sur tu connais mais bon, les nouveaux chapitre vont pas tarder, faut que je m'y mette -_-

****

Akuma : Merci pour ton review très encourageant ^^

****

Kaory: Tout d'abord, merci de l'avoir lu car cette fic à pas vraiment de succès, chai po pourquoi -_-. C'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre mais y'a pire, j'ai fais une Réléna intelligente lol. Et puis, c'est logique que Quatre n'aime po Duo car Trowa ce console dans les bras de Duo lorsque son Quat-chou et pas là.

****

Chris52: Merci pour apprécier ma Réléna en tueuse, je l'aime bien comme ça ^^. Ca fat moins débile et elle sert à quelque chose. Pour ton couple favori, il va pas tarder ^^ et puis, comment faire un fic sans 1x2, enfin pour moi c'est impossible ^_______^  
  
**Fuu-san :** Merci pour ton review, j'ai beaucoup apprécier ^^. Chui contente que ce fic et du succès ( je me répète mais ça viens du fond du cœur ). Et pi, tu n'impose pas tes envies car il y aura du 1x2 car se sont mes chouchous et impossible de faire un fic sans eux ^^ Le jour ou ça arrive c'est que j'aurais perdu la boule ou que je sois malade. Mici encore ^-^  
  
**Mely:** La rencontre Duo / Heero * réfléchi * Je crois que ça va pas tarder ^^

****

Pitchoune: Je sais que je suis cruel mais ce fic à tellement pu de review que je les garde en réserve et pi….. Je vais avoir du mal à continuer mes fics avec tout mes devoir alors comme ça, mes chapitres d'avance me permette d'avancer ceux qui sont pas très en avance et je me fais moins de soucis. Et pi, ca te garanti au moins qu'il y aura une suite, ne ? En tout cas, merci pour ton review ^^

Bonne Lecture ^^ 

****

La traîtrise de la Lune

-4-

La Mort contre le Poison 

Vous savez quelle est la meilleure compagne qu'un assassin puisse rêver ? La nuit, avec son manteau marine et son astre lumineux, témoin muet de scènes cruelles. La lune est comparable à une femme qui regarde mais ne dit rien, trop aimante pour dénoncer son amant. Les rayons de l'astre maître des nuits traversent la fenêtre de son compagnon. Il émerge lentement de son sommeil, fixant le disque jaune pâle de ses deux pupilles améthyste. La nuit était là, il était tant pour lui de sortir. Duo se lève et allume la lumière.

Toc toc toc

-Hn !

-J'peux entrer ?

-Hn.

Hilde rentre. Elle est habillée d'un pantalon grenat et d'un top rouge.

-Tu vas sortir ? Tu vas essayer de le retrouver ?

-Hn.

-Duo, arrête de jouer les mystérieux. J'aime pas quand tu es comme ça.

-Hn.

-GRRRRRRR Arrêteuh !

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi. Oui, je vais essayer de le trouver et m'amuser un peu et au passage, je vais vérifier si Zeck est bien chez ce dragon.

-QUOI !!! Tu vas….

La jeune fille regarda Duo, elle savait qu'il ne craignait rien, après tout, il ne s'appelle pas Shinigami pour rien mais… Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce faire du souci, surtout qu'il cherchait à affronter cet autre assassin.

-T'inquiète pas Petite Sœur, je reviendrais en un seul morceau

-Mouais, et combien de blessures ? Demande-t-elle ironiquement.

Duo esquiva un sourire. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras afin de la rassurer.

-Avec le moins possible, murmure-t-il.

-Juré ?

-Juré

-Bon, j'y vais Cathy va bientôt monter sur scène. Tu viendras la voir avant de partir ?

-Oui, j'y passerais car je dois voir Trowa.

-Ok

Hilde lui fit un bisou sur la joue et sortit afin qu'il puisse se préparer. Duo aimait bien quand elle était comme ça, cela lui donnait au moins une raison de rester en vie. Il se dirigea vers sa commode pour en sortir un débardeur et un pantalon noir, le tout très moulant. Le natté se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche. Puis il s'habilla et s'arma. Ses armes : un Desert Eagle, bien que ce soit une arme un peu plus lourde qu'un revolver, il était très efficace. Il glissa son fidèle couteau dans une doublure de son manteau et des câbles d'acier pour s'infiltrer par les toits. 

Une fois équipé, Duo descend alors que la maison est vide de ses principaux occupant. En passant dans le hall, il vit un sandwich, sûrement fait par Hilde car il ne prenait jamais le temps de manger lorsqu'il sortait à la chasse. C'était une vraie mère poule quand elle s'y mettait. Il prit son repas, qu'il mangea entre la maison et le club. En entrant, il vit Catherine en train de chanter. Elle était encore une fois magnifique et la robe de ce matin semblait briller. C'était comme si Catherine incarnait la Clarté dans ce monde si Obscure. 

Il se dirigea vers Trowa et Quatre. Il fut accueilli par un regard noir venant du blond. Mais il s'en moquait bien, il était bien plus redoutable que ce petit blondinet.

-Tu sors ? Demande Trowa

-Je vais chasser, lâche-t-il mystérieusement.

-Et Zeck ?

-Je vais voir s'il est bien là où je pense. Je te dirais tout ça demain matin. T'ciao

-Fait attention à toi.

Duo lui répondit avec un signe de la main et disparut parmi la foule, comme un inconnu dont le nom fait trembler les quartiers. Peu de personne connaissait la véritable identité de cet assassin si parfait. Il s'éloigna du club qui montrait un énorme écriteau marquer: Clarté Obscure.

Duo déambula dans les rues jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au quartier chinois. Il se fit alors plus discret, prenant les rues sombres afin de s'y fondre. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il se retrouva devant le restaurant le "Dragon d'Argent". Le natté s'accouda au mur, observant les clients qui rentraient. Tout lui paressait normal, pas de Zeck, ni de mystérieux assassin au regard de glace en vu. Il étudia le moyen d'entrer dans le bâtiment sans emprunter les sorties d'usages, c'est à dire, l'entrée principale, les sortis des cuisines et les sortis de secours, bien trop banales. Il remarqua un bâtiment qui semblait à moitié vide à gauche du restaurant car à droite était les appartements privées du gérant. 

Duo se dirigea vers le bâtiment en question, sorte de résidence provisoire pour des personnes de passages. Il monta au dernier étage où personne ne vivait, pas plus qu'au deux d'en dessous. Il entra dans une chambre. Bizarrement elle était impeccable, malgré un peu de poussière. Il ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait sur le toit du restaurant. Le jeune homme sorti son câble d'acier, trouvant dans la pièce une barre de fer qui ferrait l'affaire. Il la jeta sur le toit d'en face et tenait par je ne sais quel miracle. Duo tenta de tirer le plus possible dessus afin de tester sa résistance. Impeccable. Il l'accrocha solidement à un crochet en ferraille. 

Puis il sortit de la chambre à la recherche d'une autre pièce métallique qu'il trouva sans problème. Il l'a tordit de façon à pourvoir s'y pendre. Il déposa la barre sur le fil et se projeta en avant, glissant le long du fil d'acier. Une fois de l'autre côté, il balança sa barre qui fit un bruit très remarquable et se hissa en haut du toit. Personne. Ca l'arrangeait, il ne voudrait pas tuer dans un endroit autant fréquenté. Il avança vers la porte qu'il enfonça doucement puis pénétra dans le bâtiment, toujours dans le plus grand silence. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte.

Duo scrutait les moindres recoins, à la recherche de Zeck ou de l'autre. Il ne trouva rien jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se fit entendre. Il l'a connaissait mais n'arrivait pas à mettre une tête dessus. Une porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Il se cacha du mieux qu'il put derrière un meuble et reconnu…. 

-Zeck, murmure-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Il était donc bien chez les dragons. Il était même plus qu'avec eux puisque Duo constata que Zeck était avec le chef des dragon : Wufei Chang. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Est-ce qu'il était parti pour lui ? Trowa ne lui avait jamais vraiment les causes du départ de Zeck. Les deux amants s'éloignèrent et Duo, très curieux, ouvrit la porte de laquelle il venait de sortir. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Réléna. Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant.

-DUO !!!

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'il la plaqua contre le mur, bâillonnant sa bouche avec sa main. Mais les réflexes de la jeune fille était aussi rapide, même surprise. Elle tenta de lui griffer les côtes de ses ongles rouge vermeille. Il l'esquiva sans problème, abandonnant sa bouche pour tenir ses deux mains, armes redoutables quand ont la connaissait.

-Que nous vaut l'honneur du loser Duo ? Demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

-Toujours de mauvais poil, Miss Venin, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

-Miss Poison, Duo, POISON, rectifie-t-elle énervé.

-Rooo, c'est vrai, mais pour moi c'est la même chose.

-Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Questionne la jeune fille avec un air plus qu'arrogant.

-J'ai voulu passer par la porte mais y'avait trop de monde alors j'ai emprunté la voie des airs.

-Impossible, comment un crétin comme toi a-t-il pu faire ça ?

Duo sourit. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de qui il était. Fallait-il qu'il la tue ou qu'il la laisse en vie ? Non, elle était une experte en poison et ce serait dommage de gâcher son talent comme ça.

-Alors, j'attends une réponse ou bien tu veux m'embrasser ? Demande-t-elle avec une petite moue.

-Non-merci, je n'ais pas envie de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, mais que dis-je la mort ne meurt pas…

Relena le fixa comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était plus qu'une simple bâche. 

-Shinigami, murmure-t-elle.

-Et oui, ma grande, alors tache d'être gentille avec les plus fort que toi, fit-il ironiquement.

La jeune fille abasourdit ne perdit quand même pas le Nord. Elle lui donna un violent coup de genou dans les côtes, le faisait reculer sous la surprise du coup mais il fut obligé de s'accroupir à cause de la douleur. Elle lui faisait face et s'approcha de lui tout en prenant une fiole accrocher à sa ceinture.

-Shinigami, mon cul, t'es même pas capable de te défendre face à une femme.

-Je suis galant, répond-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle le dévisagea comme si c'était un affront et qu'il lui disait qu'elle était trop faible pour le battre. Relena fulminait de rage. Elle faible, c'était le comble et il allait regretter sa phrase. 

-Pff, Crétin. 

Elle lâcha la fiole contenant le poison juste devant le nez de Duo. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, il avait attrape la fiole et s'était relever. Tout çà, à une vitesse incroyable. Elle sorti une lame empoisonné caché dans sa ceinture afin de l'atteindre, mais il était encore une fois plus rapide et lui cingla le flan gauche de son couteau. Relena se plia sous la douleur, à terre. Duo la regardait de haut avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Tu ne devrais pas jouer dans la cour de grand. 

Il déposa la fiole à coté d'elle, prenant garde à ses ongles et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Shinigami ? Je croyais que tu ne laissais aucune preuve derrière toi ?

-Dis-toi que c'est mon jour de bonté et j'ai un meilleur gibier à chasser.

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour. Il parlait de Heero. Heero était en danger. Elle voulut se relever mais en fut incapable. Duo remonta sur le toit. Il savait où était Zeck, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver son adversaire, cet assassin au regard de glace. Cela le laissait rêveur. Il avait tellement cru que personne ne pourrait lui tenir tête que tout devenait vite ennuyeux pour lui, mais là…. Cela remettait du piment dans sa vie et il adorait ça. 

Il prit sa barre de métal et la posa sur le fil d'acier. Retour en face. Il se donna de l'élan mais quelque chose attira son regard. Il y avait quelqu'un en face…. Dans la chambre qu'il avait choisit pour venir sur le toit sur restaurant. Duo glissait sur le câble alors que la personne lui apparaissait plus nettement. C'était un homme vu sa stature et il…. Pointait une arme sur lui. 

Duo arriva à toute vitesse, percutant de plein fouet l'inconnu. Ils firent un roulé boulé et il en profita pour sortir son Desert Eagle. Lorsque tout s'arrêta, il pointa son arme droit devant, fixant alors l'homme qui osait le défier. 

****

A suivre

TADAM ^^ Et vi, je suis une sadiqueuh la la la la la mais vous devrez attendre pour la suiteuh la la la la la ^^. 

Shi-sama : Tu parles ! Tout le monde a bien deviné qui était le mec !

Law : Ouais, bon ça va !

Shi-sama : ^_^

Law : Bon laissez-moi un gentil review (menace de mort exclu). KISU ! Law ^^


	5. Infidélité dans les ténèbres

****

Titre : La traîtrise de la Lune

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com 

****

Source : Gundam Wing à la sauce mafioso ^^

****

Genre : UA, OOC, Deathfic, Yaoi, Fic sérieuse (étonnant ^^ ) et…………. Lemon pour ce chapitre ^^ (Pour une fois que j'en fais mais sans qu'il soit réclamé )

****

Couples : 3x4, 2+3 (enfin, plus trop ), R+1, 6x5 et lemon entre…. Et …. ^^

****

Disclaimer : J'ai beau chercher l'acte de propriété mais je l'ai pô T_T

****

Ch'tite note : Voili la suite de mon groos bébé ^^ Et voui, j'adore ce fic, même si c'est moi qui le fait, mais je trouve que j'ai eut une…..Bonne idée ^^. Bon, je réponds aux reviews 

****

Makena: Coupineuuuh ^^ Mici pour ton review

****

Kaory: Et vi, une confrontation entre 2 tueurs à gages, ça va faire des étincelles ^^. Merci tout de même d'apprécier ma Réléna, j'l'aime bien un peu intelligente ^^

****

Akuma: Joli ton ourson en peluche ^^ Au début, je pensais avoir des menacents de mort pour ma Réléna intelligente, mais j'imagine que toi, c'est pour ma fin coupé ^______^ Et tu sais que t'es mieux quand tu fais tes chibis eyes lol. Encore mici pour ton review tout gentil

****

Loumiolla: Et viii, si je meurs personne aura la suite * pense à Aku qui me menacent sans arrêt * Merci encore pour ton review ^_____________^

****

Mely: * sourire super sadique * J'adooooreuuuh coupé au mauvais moment lol. Voili la suite et je pense que tu va pas être déçu d'avoir attendu.  


Bonne Lecture ^^

****

La traîtrise de la Lune

-5-

Infidélité dans les ténèbres

Duo scrutait l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il avait pointé son Desert Eagle sur sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur. Mais il remarqua très vite que son adversaire pointait son arme sur son front. Il était donc dans une impasse car si l'un bougeait, l'autre tirerait et inversement. Le natté se demandait bien qui il pouvait être pour le mettre en difficulté ainsi, mais il aimait bien ça. Shinigami regarda les yeux de son adversaire, d'un bleu intense mais…. Froid comme la glace. Est-ce donc lui ? Il avait donc répondu à son défi ! L'autre fut surpris par la beauté de ses yeux: améthystes. Il n'en avait jamais vu de pareils, reflétant même une flamme ardente. Il était certes en position difficile mais il ne reculait jamais devant un défi, surtout pas quand c'est quelqu'un tel que Shinigami qui lui lance. 

Les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas d'un poil depuis l'arrêt de la roulade. Duo était à terre, ses jambes sous celle de son adversaire, appuyer sur un coude. Heero était comme accroupi, et tenait donc sans mal face à son ennemi. Ils se dévisagèrent, scrutant l'autre du regard.

-"Huuum, il est pas mal" Pense Duo.

Heero ne quittait pas Duo du regard, il l'attirait vraiment beaucoup. C'est vraiment bête que ce soit un ennemi. Le natté commençait à faiblir car il avait du mal à tenir sur un seul coude et en plus, il était captivé par le regard de l'autre. Le japonais profita de cet instant où son adversaire relâcha son attention et le plaqua au sol, le dominant complètement. 

-"Shit, je me suis fais avoir comme un débutant"

Heero continuait à se perdre dans ses deux océans améthyste qui semblaient le défier, alors qu'il devrait avoir peur de son infériorité. C'est alors qu'il se laissa aller à cette pulsion, à cette tentation qui le dévorait depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Shinigami, les léchant avidement de sa langue. Duo ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris par ce geste si inattendu de son adversaire mais il ne résista pas longtemps à l'appel du brun. Il ouvrit les lèvres, le laissant jouer avec sa langue. Le japonais prenait un grand plaisir à titiller sa langue et à explorer sa bouche. Il rompit le baiser, à bout de souffle, maintenant toujours sa prise sur les poignets de l'assassin. Duo plus malin que lui dégagea son poignet droit et tira la tête du japonais vers lui pour encore goûter aux lèvres si sucrées. Après ce bref baiser, il pointa son arme sur la tempe de son adversaire.

-Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer pour ça, fit-il avec un sourire.

Heero se contenta de le regarder. Il savait bien qu'il s'était fait avoir tout comme lui juste avant. Mais là, il n'avait aucun échappatoire. Il scrutait les yeux améthyste de son… Ennemi…. Amant…. Comment devait-il l'appeler ? Il esquiva un sourire. Le japonais fit glisser ses doigts le long du bras tenant l'arme. Duo frissonna sous le contact de cette peau si douce pour un assassin. Heero arriva aux doigts, fit glisser les siens entre ceux de Duo, lui prenant par la même occasion l'arme si lourde. Une fois l'arme entre ses mains, il la jeta plus loin, assez pour qu'aucun des deux ne l'attrape, la sienne suivit le même chemin. Shinigami n'avait pas bougé, observant l'homme aux yeux si bleu.

-Tu me crois désarmé ? Fit-il sarcastique.

-Alors tu le seras dans pas longtemps, Shinigami.

Il fut alors assailli d'un autre baiser, plus passionné que le premier. Duo se laissa aller, passant ses deux bras autour du cou halé. Il rompit le baiser afin de murmurer :

-Je préférais que tu m'appelles Duo.

Le brun lui sourit, lui murmurant à son tour.

-Dans ce cas-là, appelle-moi Heero.

Le japonais se releva, prenant Duo dans ses bras afin de le porter dans le lit. Il déposa son précieux fardeau reprenant aussitôt ses lèvres si douces. Il commença alors à partir à l'exploration du corps de Shinigami. Deux mains chaudes caressaient le torse de Duo alors que celui-ci faisait remonter le t-shirt de l'autre. Il sépara leurs lèvres le temps d'ôter l'obstacle de tissu et Heero en profita pour faire de même avant de s'emparer des lèvres si rose au léger goût de fraise. Puis il commença à déposer des baisers sur le cou aussi blanc que la pleine lune, arrachant des petits gémissements à sa victime.

Duo n'était pas vraiment contre le fait d'avoir cette aventure, il trouvait même que ce type s'y prenait relativement bien pour lui faire tourner la tête. Sous une pluie de baisers, il commença à sentir le désir monter en lui, se faisait de plus en plus pressant. C'est alors que Heero s'attaqua à lécher les mamelons de Duo. Il s'amusait à le titiller, le mordre, les lécher tandis que Duo gémissait sous ses tendres tortures. Le japonais continua sa descente, arrivant au pantalon si moulant. Il était devant bien trop étroit pour l'américain et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il fut retiré par son bourreau. 

Heero commença par déposer des baisers sur le ventre musclé de Duo, léchant son nombril avant de s'attaquer à une torture plus douce. Il déposa des baisers papillons sur les bourses tandis de ses doigts effleuraient légèrement le membre dressé. La respiration de Duo était accéléré et se mêlant à des gémissements de plaisirs. Sans prévenir, le japonais lécha le membre sur toute sa longueur, tirant un hoquet de surprise de son amant de cette nuit. Puis il prit en bouche le membre. Heero commença alors à faire jouer sa langue sur le gland puis il entama un lent mouvement de va et viens. L'américain se tortillait sous les caresses, au bord de l'extase, gémissant de plus en plus fort. 

Heero profita de cet instant de confusion chez son partenaire pour retirer le reste de ses vêtements devenu trop gênants. Il accéléra le rythme sur le membre et présenta ses doigts à Duo. Celui-ci se fit un plaisir de les lécher pour les humidifier. Une fois l'opération de lubrification terminée, Heero retira ses doigts de la bouche de Duo qui poussait un grognement de mécontentement bien vite remplacer par des gémissements. Puis il introduit un doigt dans l'intimité de son adversaire. Duo se crispe sous l'intrusion mais l'oublie bien vite lorsque le japonais lèche avidement sa virilité. Heero introduit alors un autre doigt, puis un autre, doucement, pour qu'il s'habitue à cette présence.

Ensuite, le japonais retira ses doigts, léchant une dernière fois le membre avant de remonter jusqu'aux lèvres entrouvertes de son amant. L'américain écarte alors les jambes et le japonais s'introduit lentement en lui. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur mais Heero lui fit bien vite oublier cette douleur en commençant un lent mouvement de va et viens à l'intérieur de lui, qui se fit de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure que les gémissements de Duo augmentaient. L'américain finit par se libérer entre eux, suivit de près par le japonais qui s'assouvit dans un râle de plaisir. 

Heero quitta l'intimité du Shinigami, complètement épuisé par leurs ébats. Il s'allongea à côté de son amant d'une nuit. Duo, bien qu'épuisé, posa sa tête sur le torse musclé du japonais, déposant un baiser avant de s'y endormir. Ce dernier resta un petit moment à contempler cet ange noir dormir, les cheveux détachés, sa peau si blanche et si douce qu'on aurait dit de la pêche. 

-La vie est déjà si injuste, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois de l'autre camp ? Murmure-t-il.

Heero déposa un baiser sur le front de Duo avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

*******************************************

Les yeux embrumés, Duo releva la tête devant un homme, déjà habillé, assis à côté de lui. Il essaye de remettre en place ses idées et se souvient alors de l'affrontement de la veuille et de son "dérapage". Il lève ses deux améthystes vers le japonais qui ne cesse de le fixer.

-Heero, fit-il d'une petite voix.

Il ne pouvait pas lui résister, avec sa petite mine du matin, ses cheveux ébouriffés qui cascadaient dans son dos. Heero prit le menton de l'américain entre ses doigts et approcha ses lèvres de siennes, les léchant pour en quémander l'entrée. Duo entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant passer l'intrus, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour mieux le coller contre lui. Le japonais était maintenant collé à Duo, l'embrassant langoureusement et caressant sa peau de pêche. Duo rompit le baiser, mais ne lâcha pas son étreinte.

-Tu comptais m'abandonner comme ça ? 

-Je dois y aller, coupe Heero

Il enlève les bras de Shinigami et se lève.

-Et puis, quoi encore ! La prochaine fois, se sera duel à mort ? Réplique Duo énervé par cet abandon. A moins que tu comptes encore me faire du rentre-dedans, ne ?

Heero le regarda. Sa réaction le surprenait. Il ne devait pas s'attacher à quelqu'un et encore moins à lui. Eux, deux tueur de l'ombre, si différent mais pourtant…. Il voulait y croire. Aucun amant ne lui avait procuré autant de plaisir que Duo. Il…. Non, il ne devait pas prononcer ses mots, ça lui était interdit. Duo le fixait toujours avec ses deux lacs améthyste, son torse pale à découvert, quelques mèches de cheveux le couvrant.

-J'en sais rien, fit-il un peu confus. C'est un peu difficile comme situation.

-Pour moi, c'est très clair, lâche Duo. Soit on est ennemi, soit….

L'américain se drapa et s'approcha du japonais qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Il passa ses mains autour de son cou pour l'enlacer tendrement.

-Pour ma part, je ne veux rien changer, murmure-t-il à son oreille. Si un jour tu veux venir me voir, fais-le. Ce sera avec plaisir.

Heero recula, regardant Duo dans les yeux qui exprimait clairement le désir de le revoir. Il sourit, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir. 

-Hey !

Mais Heero ne se retourna pas, continuant sa route dans le couloir désert. Il savait que s'il se retournait, il serait capable de reprendre l'américain et dans le couloir. Chose à ne pas faire si on ne veut pas attirer du monde. Duo regarda son amant partir avant de réprimer un sourire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était heureux. Est-ce vraiment ça le bonheur, l'amour ? Le mélange de sentiments contraires est si intense et….. Si plaisant. Duo se rhabilla et reprit aussi son arme. Puis il descendit les escaliers et se fondit dans la foule. Heero le regarda s'éloigner, ne sachant pas s'il devait écouter son cœur qui lui disait de le laisser partir ou bien sa raison qui lui disait de l'éliminer.

****

A suivre

Ca vous a plut ? ^^ J'ai l'impression de tomber dans le Roméo et Juliet, ne ? En bref, ça fait un peu neu neu pour une fic que je voulais sérieuse mais bon, t'en pis, ça restera comme ça car j'aime bien. Laissez-moi un review. (Et Shi par pitié arrête de baver ! T'en fous plein partout ! ^^ )

Kisu ! 

Law


	6. Clarté disparut

****

Titre : La traîtrise de la Lune

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com 

****

Source : Gundam Wing à la sauce mafioso ^^

****

Genre : UA, OOC, Deathfic, Yaoi, Fic sérieuse ( étonnant ^^ ) 

****

Couples : 3x4, 2+3 ( enfin, plus trop ), R+1, 6x5, 1x2

****

Disclaimer : J'ai beau chercher l'acte de propriété mais je l'ai pô T_T

****

Ch'tite note : Après un petit chapitre trèès hot, retour au train train quotidien de nos 2 tueurs à gages, quoique, faut pas l'énervé mon Duo ^^. Vous verrez bien pourquoi je dit cela ^___~ Mais avant, réponses aux reviews:

****

Fan-y: Merci pour ton review, voili la suite ^^0

****

Loumiolla: Mici pour ta review ^^ J'espère que tu n'a plus ta tendinite. Ca fait trèèès mal ses choses là -_- Ca me rappel cette été de dur labeur. Lol. 

****

Mely: Et oui, j'aime les martyrisé mes pitits chouchous et pi c'est pô fini ^^. Enfin, pour le moment, voilà la suite que tu attend.

****

Makena: COUPINEUUUUUHHH ^^. Mici pour ton review

****

Kaory: Et vi, la vie est dur avec eux ^^

Duo: C'est de ta faute ouaih

Law: Mwa * aire supra innocent *

Duo: Tu sais, tu devrais changer d'auréole, celle-ci est périmé 

Law: -_- En tout cas, merci pour ton review 

****

Fuu-san: Merci pour ton review, il sont toujours aussi sympathique ^^. Je sais que c'est kawaii mais je trouvais que ça collait pas trop à l'atmosphère mais vu que ça plait, c'est que ça dérange pas ^^. 

Bon, et bien…………………….BONNE LECTURE

****

La traîtrise de la Lune

-6-

Clarté disparut

Duo rentre dans la maison et se dirige vers sa chambre. Il met à se déshabiller. Il ne lui reste que son caleçon noir quand une Hilde furieuse rentre dans la chambre sans prévenir.

-Tu étais où ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude!

Duo sourit devant la jeune fille qui s'était apparemment fait un sang d'encre pour lui.

-J'étais pas très loin, à la chasse.

-Ah oui ! Et tu as dormi où ?

-T'es pas ma mère, je dors où je veux, réplique Duo avec un air de gamin rebelle.

-C'est ça, moque-toi de moi, tu étais avec je ne sais qui pour… Enfin, bref, c'est pas mes oignons.

-Exact, coupe l'américain.

-T'aurais pu prévenir, fit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

-Ah oui, tu aurais préféré avant, pendant ou après ?

-Ah ah ah, très drôle. 

La jeune fille stoppa net. Elle fixa Duo ou plutôt son torse.

-Quoi ? Demande-t-il agacé par ce changement soudain.

-Ta croix ? Tu…

Duo regarde autour de son cou. Aucune trace de sa croix argentée. Ca c'était le truc qui ne fallait absolument pas toucher, même Hilde n'avait pas droit de la lui emprunter. L'américain passa en revue tout les évènements de la veille. Il avait sa croix juste avant que lui et Heero ne le fasse. Y'avait qu'une seule solution : Heero la lui avait pris. Il lui avait dérobé la clarté qui éclairait son chemin.

-Enfoiré !

-Qui c'est ? Demande la jeune fille hésitante devant la colère de son ami

-C'est rien, merci Petite Sœur.

Et il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, laissant Hilde avec ses questions sans réponse. Bah, ça ne faisait quand rajouter à une longue liste. Elle s'approcha de la porte et toqua un coup.

-QUOI ?

-Trowa voudrait te voir à propos de Zeck, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Excuse… Merci.

-De rien.

Je jeune fille s'éclipsa, laissant Duo remuer dans tous les sens les scènes d'hier. Il voulait savoir comment le japonais lui avait dérobé sa croix. En plus d'être un assassin, c'était un très bon pique-poket. Il n'avait trouvé qu'un seul moment. Au matin, avant qu'il ne se réveille car Heero était habillé et il ne voyait pas son cou.

-Ce fumier va me le payer.

Duo donna un grand coup dans la douche manquant de casser les carreaux. Il ne fallait pas toucher à ce précieux souvenir. Il retournerai la chercher, même si pour cela il fallait qu'il aille dans la gueule du dragon. Il finit de prendre sa douche et enfila une chemise noire avec son pantalon. Il pris la direction du bureau de chef. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et entendit des gémissements. 

-Je reviendrais un peu plus tard.

Il prit la direction de la chambre de la chanteuse et il découvrit Hilde et Catherine en train de parler, de lui, pour ne pas changer.

-Alors, on a passé une bonne soirée ? Demande Catherine avec un grand sourire digne des pimbêches dans les revues de mode.

-Bonne jusqu'à ce matin, lâche-t-il

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour la… Enfin, ce que je viens de te dire, répondit Hilde

-Ah oui, ta croix. Pauvre malheureux !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demande Duo

-Tu n'aimes pas qu'on y touche, alors sa peine sera sûrement la mort.

A vrai dire, il n'en savait rien. Ce mec le troublait. Il voulait le défier jusqu'à la mort mais il…. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ce sentiment était tout nouveau pour lui.

-Tu es passé voir Trowa ? Interroge la rousse

-Oui, mais il était occupé, répondit-il avec un sourire coquin.

Les deux filles explosèrent de rire face à cette mimique. 

-Et ta soirée ? Tu as explosé le record des demandes en mariage ? 

-Et bien si je m'en souviens bien…. Je crois que j'en ai eut…. 10…. C'est cela, 10 demandes en mariage. Le record précédent était de combien ?

-Il était de 8, félicitations.

Duo s'approcha, lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser. Il savait bien qu'elle n'aimait pas les hommes, qu'elle préférait…. Puis il sorti, voir s'il avait la possibilité de parler avec son patron. Il toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit de suite. Quatre sortit en n'oubliant pas de lui lancer un regard noir puis il s'éloigna dans le couloir. Duo arborait un petit sourire et entra.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plutôt ?

-Pour ne pas gêner, répondit-il malicieusement.

Trowa rougit furieusement.

-Désolé, bredouille-t-il. Tu sais où est Zeck ?

Il avait vite repris son sérieux. Duo s'assit sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à Trowa et déposant ses pieds sur le rebord du bureau, complètement avachi dorénavant. Il attendit quelques minutes et dit :

-Il est chez ton meilleur ennemi, le Dragon du quartier chinois.

-Wufei, murmure le grand brun.

-Oui, et il n'y est pas que pour je ne sais quoi dont tu le soupçonnes.

-C'est à dire ?

-Il est avec Wufei, et dans tous les sens du terme. Et il y a aussi cette chère Relena, rajoute-t-il

-Hm. De toute façon, elle ne laisse jamais son frère seul. 

Trowa semblait pensif. A quoi pensait-il ça, Duo l'ignorait totalement et il s'en fichait comme de son premier couteau.

-Et tu as passer la nuit où ?

-En bonne compagnie, répondit-il avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-Je vois.

Sa voix se fit amer, comme si Duo était sien, ce qui n'était pas le cas. L'assassin se gardait bien de le lui rappeler avec ce genre de phrase et de soirée. Duo n'appartenait à personne sauf à lui-même. 

-Je sors ce soir, lâche Duo en se relevant.

-Le revoir ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

Trowa s'approche de lui et enserre sa taille de ses bras. Duo se dégage sans trop de mal.

-Je fais ce que je veux, réplique-t-il avec un regard noir. Si je le revois ou pas. Et pis, je ne suis plus à ta disposition.

Duo tourna les talons alors que le brun le retiens par le bras, le fixant de ses deux émeraudes.

-Tu ne peux pas avoir les deux, et moi, je ne veux pas de toi.

Duo se dégagea de l'étreinte du brun et sorti sans demander son reste. Il n'aimait pas faire ça, mais Trowa devant comprendre que Duo n'était pas pour lui. De toute façon, il aimait Quatre, enfin…. C'est ce qu'il disait. Le grand brun regarda l'assassin partir. Il avait raison et le fait de s'accrocher à lui, n'était qu'un prétexte…. Il avait peur de perdre la seule personne qu'il chérissait. Trowa esquiva un sourire et remercie intérieurement Duo de le remettre ainsi à sa place. C'est alors qu'une tête blonde lui saute au cou.

-Alors ?

-Je sais où est Zeck ?

-J'imagine que ce soir il ne respira plus, demande-t-il amèrement.

-Si, je n'ais pas encore décidé de ce que je ferais. Je verrais ça avec Duo une autre fois, il avait l'air d'avoir des choses à faire.

-Si tu le dis.

Le blond déposa un baiser sur les douces lèvres qu'il aimait tant tandis que Trowa le serrait très fort contre lui. Dans l'ombre, un assassin surveillait la scène et sourit. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire depuis un long moment. Maintenant, il devait retrouver son homologue et récupérer son bien.

****

A suivre

Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plut. L'affaire n'avance pas trop mais le chapitre suivant risque d'être mortel pour certain ^^. Laissez-moi un review.

ZIBOUS

Law


	7. Visite nocturne

****

Titre : La traîtrise de la Lune

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing à la sauce mafioso ^^

****

Genre : UA, OOC, Deathfic, Yaoi, Fic sérieuse ( étonnant ^^ ) 

****

Couples : 3x4, 2x3 ( enfin, on peut dire que c'est fini entre eux ^^), R+1, 6x5, 1x2,…..

****

Disclaimer : J'ai beau chercher l'acte de propriété mais je l'ai pô T_T

****

Ch'tite note : Bon, encore le dernier chapitre de rabe que j'avais. C'est po très grave puisque j'ai commencé le suivant mais bon, je vais faire passer certaine fic en prioritaire et d'autre seront mit de côté peut de temps ^^0. Voili la suite de mon fic, qui finalement à su trouver de lecteurs * toute contenteuh * Et pi avant, réponse aux reviews:

****

Mely: Retrouvaille !!! Vip mais pit-être po comme tu l'entend ^^0. Pour le comment de l'évolution entre Duo et Heero, tu verra bien. Mici pour ton review

****

Loumiolla: ##^^## La concurrence des tomates est harde je trouve. En tout cas, merci bocou pour ton review * attrappe Lou et lui fait un méga Kisu *

****

Makena: C'est vrai tu l'a pas lut celui-ci nihéhéhéhé ^^. J'espère que ça va te plaire ^^

****

Kaory: Pour Hilde et Catherine, tu verra le pitit quelque chose dans le chapitre suivant ^^. Pour l'affrontement qui se termine dans un lit, ils auront un peu de mal, surtout que Duo est trèèès névé ^^.

****

Carina D: Mici bocou pour ton review ^^

****

Fuu-san: Et voici un nouveau chapitre lol. Tu verra bien ce que réserve Duo à Heero en ce qui concerne la croix ^^, mais il va pas faire dans la dentelle. Et pi, fallais bien que Trowa arrête de fricoter avec Duo, il a Quatre, non mais é_è

****

Misao girl: Merci ^^, contente que ma Réléna intelligente te plaise ( enfin, un peu intelligente ). Mici pour ton review  
  
Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

****

La traîtrise de la Lune

-7-

Visite nocturne 

Duo entre dans sa chambre et s'arme d'un couteau. Ce soir, Shinigami réclamait du sang. Il prend rapidement son manteau et descendit alors que la voix de Hilde retenti, se précipitant vers lui. 

-Tu vas revenir ?

L'américain sourit et sert la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Je serais là à ton réveil, murmure-t-il.

Il dépose un baiser sur la joue de sa Petite Sœur et sorti. Duo parcourt les rues étroites et sombres. Les ténèbres étaient son élément, il s'y déplaçait avec aise, tel un chat dans le noir. Ses yeux améthystes scrutaient les moindres recoins à la recherche de sa proie du jour, à savoir, un certain japonais qui avait eu le culot de lui prendre sa croix. 

Duo était maintenant dans le quartier chinois. L'américain se fondit dans la masse d'asiatiques du mieux qu'il put. Il trouvait étrange qu'il y en aient tant que ça, mais cela lui permettait de passer inaperçu. 

L'américain balaya la rue de ses deux améthystes, essayant de voir si Heero était dans les environs du restaurant. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par une silhouette brune qui se trouvait à l'étage du restaurant. Il esquiva un sourire carnassier car il va devoir entrer dans la demeure même du dragon. L'assassin prit immédiatement une rue adjacente afin de trouver une entrée. Il y avait une porte de sortie, gardée par un asiatique. Duo s'approcha félinement, sans bruit. Puis, un craquement sinistre se fait entendre, un corps s'effondre. L'américain pénétra dans la demeure de son ennemi.

Sur ses gardes, les sens en alertes, Duo repéra l'escalier et attendit que les deux gardes postés devant se retirent. Mais, il n'y en avait qu'un qui se décida à partir. Toujours dans l'ombre, Duo sorti sa lame d'acier, se faufilant derrière le garde. Il plaqua rapidement sa main sur sa bouche tandis que la lame d'acier lui tranchait la gorge. Son sang coula à flot, inondant ses habits puis il tomba mollement à terre où le sang continuait à couler, donnant une teinte bordeaux à la moquette rouge. 

Duo monta les escalier désormais libres d'accès. Arrivé au sommet, il ne vit aucun garde. Allait-il verser moins de sang ? Non, Shinigami veut qu'il coule à flot. L'assassin longe le mur le plus sombre, prêtant attention aux moindres bruits puis, il stoppa afin de repérer la source des voix qu'il entendait. L'une d'elle était celle de Heero et l'autre était celle d'un homme. Cela venait de la deuxième porte. 

L'américain s'y dirigea, écoutant la conversation. Apparemment, Heero devait fricoter avec lui puisqu'il semblait lui faire des avances. Ca non plus, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il esquiva un sourire carnassier et frappa un grand coup dans la porte avant de se camoufler derrière un des meubles qui décorait le couloir. 

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Un homme scruta les environs du regard mais il ne vit rien. Il tourna le dos pour refermer la porte mais il n'en eut pas le temps car ses geste furent stoppé par une lame d'acier lui transperçant le cœur. Duo le fit avancer avec le peu de vie qui lui restait. Il referma la porte alors que le corps de sa victime tomba mollement au sol.

-Duo ? Fit le japonais surpris par cette visite inattendue.

Heero esquiva un sourire à la vue de cette homme en noir. Est-il là pour continuer leur duel ou bien pour autre chose ? Duo s'approcha félinement de lui, planquant son corps chaud contre celui du japonais qui recula. Une fois contre le mur, l'américain lui saisit la gorge tout en le bloquant, passant une jambe entre celle du dragon. A sa merci, le japonais le contempla, se demandant bien ce qu'il allait lui faire.

Duo releva la pointe d'acier vers la joue de sa victime qui restait impassible. Il la fit lentement descendre le long du cou du dragon qui ne frémit pas sous le contact du métal froid. Puis la lame rencontra une chaîne argenté. Il fit passer la pointe de son arme sous la chaîne, la faisant sortir de la chemise bien trop blanche de son homologue. Un pendentif en forme de croix glissa à la rencontre du métal froid de la lame. Duo contempla sa croix puis il fixa Heero.

-J'étais sûr que tu viendrais la chercher, lâche-t-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le regard de l'américain était toujours aussi noir et dur comme le roc.

-La prochaine fois que tu touches à ça, je te tue.

Heero esquiva un sourire amusé devant la réplique de son adversaire. Duo se rapproche de lui, plantant son couteau juste à côté de la tête du japonais. Il se pressa contre lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou à la peau halé. Il détacha la chaîne argenté et la remit à son cou. L'américain fixait Heero avec tout son sérieux.

La japonais passa ses deux mains sur la taille de son ennemi, le rapprochant de lui et déposant ses baisers dans le cou à la peau si blanche. Il prit soin d'éviter la chaîne argenté. Duo retira son couteau de la cloison, passant une main sur la gorge du dragon pour le plaquer contre le mur.

-Quoi encore ? Tu as retrouvé ta croix, je peux bien….

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Le ton grave de l'américain lui montrait clairement qu'il ne l'était pas, d'humeur. Aussi, Duo tourna les talons et s'apprêta à sortir quand les deux bras du japonais le plaquèrent contre le torse de ce dernier. Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque avant de murmurer :

-Tu as pris tout ses risques pour une simple croix ?

Duo lui en aurait bien collé une mais il s'en abstient. Il se contenta de se retourner pour faire face au brun.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Sache simplement que personne n'y touche, même pas ma Petite Sœur. 

Heero le contempla un instant. Il était si sérieux. Cette croix devait être vraiment très importante pour qu'il s'introduise chez son ennemi. Et la Petite Sœur en question devait certainement être la fille de l'autre fois. Mais il aurait tellement voulut l'avoir pour lui encore une fois.

-Je ne pensais pas à mal, déclare Heero en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

-On ne pense jamais assez quand on prend ce qui ne nous appartient pas.

Et Duo dépose ses lèvres sur celle de Heero, les léchant pour en avoir le passage. Le japonais le laisse faire et le fit entrer, jouant lui aussi avec sa langue, la caressant tendrement. Puis l'américain se sépare du dragon, lui laissant un amer sentiment de frustration. Heero lui saisit le poignet avant qu'il ne sorte.

-Je ne suis pas près à te pardonner ton erreur, explique-t-il. Bonne Soirée.

Il se dégage et sorti, reprenant son rôle d'assassin, les sens en alerte. Duo jeta un rapide coup d'œil au japonais qui avait bien compris qu'il ne l'aurait pas ce soir, bien qu'ils en avaient envie. L'américain descendit les escaliers mais il tomba sur deux gardes autour du mort, discutant sur le pourquoi du comment. Il se hâta de descendre pour mieux les prendre par surprise, affligeant un violent coup dans le ventre du premier qui tomba, assommé par un vase et fit entrer la lame d'acier dans le cœur de l'autre.

Débarrassé de ses deux gêneurs, Duo sorti du bâtiment. Personne ne savait qui était passé par là sauf un certain japonais qui se trouvait en haut de l'escalier. Il avait regardé la scène avec intérêt. A vrai dire, il adorait le regarder se battre, il était tellement beau, même ainsi. Il descendit et tira un balle dans la tête de l'asiatique assommé. Car il l'avait vu…. Vu en train de contempler Shinigami en action… Sans lever le petit doigt et cela… Cela ne devait pas se savoir.

****

A suivre

Je sais que mon chapitre et ultra court, mais je vais me rattraper dans le suivant, promis ^^00. J'espère que l'ambiance vous plait toujours autant. Laissez-moi un review, PLIZZZ

ZIBOUS

Law


	8. My Immortal

****

Titre : La traîtrise de la Lune

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing à la sauce mafioso ^^

****

Genre : UA, OOC, Deathfic, Yaoi, Fic sérieuse, Songfic pour ce chapitre

****

Couples : 3x4, 2x3 ( enfin, on peut dire que c'est fini entre eux ^^), Rx1, 6x5, 1x2 et pi……

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, pas plus que la magnifique chanson d'Evanescence. 

****

Ch'tite note : Ce chapitre ce passe en même temps que la visite de Duo chez son petit dragon lorsqu'il va récupérer sa croix. Je voulais faire évoluer une relation entre deux personnages ^^. Et puis, je sais que j'ai étais trèèèèèèèèèèèès longue mais c'est ma faute sans être la mienne ^^0 Car je met beaucoup de temps à écrire mais ma béta en met 2x plus pour les corrigé vu qu'elle est pô chez elle souvent. Veuillez-nous excusez ^^0 Bons, je vais répondre aux rev' ^^

****

Loumiolla: ##^^## Tu veux vraiment que je devienne rouge comme… Nope, je spoilerais po ^^0 Tu verra. Merci pour le compliment et merci pour le rev'

****

Misao Girl: Et vip, Duo sait être sérieux ^^. Je pense que Heero devrait se faire allumer un peu plus ^^ Ca lui fera les pieds. Bon, merchui pour le rev' ^^

****

Mely: Merci #^^# Faut que j'y pense à comment il va se faire pardonner car je me suis centré sur d'autre personne pour le moment.

****

Clôtho : Merci pour ton loonng rev' ça m'a fait trèèès plaisir ##^^##. Je sais que j'ai des bonnes idées mais seulement grâce à tout ce que je connais en manga ^^. Mais je te dirais pô mes sources, c'est sûr. Bon, j'admet qu'il y en a beaucoup à moi et je me demande vraiment comment cela sort de ma tête, c'est vraiment étrange tout ce qui peut en sortir. ^^0. Bref, merci beaucoup et désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.

****

Akuma: Mais non je suis pô plus meilleur que toi -___^ Chacun à son style et progresse dans la voix qu'il choisit Oo Faut que j'arrête la philo, ça devient urgent -_-. Merci pour ton rev' ^_^

****

Rei11: Merci et désole de t'avoir fait attendre siii longtemps ^^0. Mais c'est la vie et je dois quand mme faire un peu mes devoirs car je vais po avoir la bac avec un coup de baguette magique ( quoi que ça serait bien -_- )

****

Jasynthe: Merci pour le rev' et si tu aurais pu tout lire, je crois que c'est parce que tu travaillerais po lool. Même moi, je lui po tout les fics que je voudrais, enfin, normal, faut que j'écrive mes suites -_-

****

Fuu-san: Merci ^^ J'adore toujours autant tes rev', c'est dingue, ils me font toujours planer ^___^. Bon, chui désolé pour la suite en retard, j'espère que tu apprécieras ^^

****

Chris: Duo & Heero dans le même camp ? Nope, impossible ^_____^. Mais je t'assure que c'est mon couple fétiche à moi aussi et qu'ils finiront ensemble mais….. Ils seront quand même ennemi jusqu'au bout, sinon c'est pô drôle. J'aime leur compliqué la vie ^^. Merci pour ton rev'

****

Shalimar3: Shali-chan ^^ MICI pour le rev' ^^ Chui contente qu'il t'es plus ^^ Et puis u va pouvoir te égaler car je leur réserve tout plein de truc. En ce qui concerne le joli mot 'Deathfic' je crois que ça va être plein carange ^^. En faite, je devrais faire un zoli massacre et il y aura quelques personnages principaux, mais po tous ^^ Tu verras bien mais je suis vraiment contente qu'il te plaît et tout ce que tu as dit m'a fait trèèès plaisir ^_____________^ KISU ma pitite Shali-chan ^^

****

Yami-rose: Oo C'est vrai que cela fait un peu R&J ^^0 Mais c'est mignon, ne ? En tout cas, merci pour le rev' et voili la suite ^^

GoOd LeCtUrE ^^

****

La traîtrise de la Lune

-8-

My immortal

Duo venait de partir quand une voix bien connue de l'allemande l'appela. Hilde monta rapidement les escaliers pour se retrouver en un rien de temps dans la chambre de Catherine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ???? Demande-t-elle un peu essoufflée.

La jeune femme était assise devant sa coiffeuse, les lumières tout autour éclairaient son visage à demi caché pas des mèches de cheveux. Elle avait un air boudeur.

-J'en ai marre, murmura-t-elle. Marre de tous ses hommes qui me reluquent tout les soirs.

Hilde s'approcha d'elle caressant doucement la chevelure rousse puis passa ses bras autour du cou de son amie afin de la rassurer.

-Tu n'as qu'à en parler avec ton frère.

-C'est un peu compliqué, je….. J'aime chanter mais c'est désagréable de voir tout ses regards pointés sur toi comme un objet qu'on vend aux enchères, alors que…..

Catherine regarda Hilde par le biais du miroir, tout en mettant une main sur son cœur. 

-Je suis convoitée alors que j'aime déjà quelqu'un.

La brune ne laissa aucune émotion sortir mais son cœur fut blessé…..Profondément blessé. Elle retira doucement ses bras pour se redresser, mais aussi pour se faire une raison.… Elle voudrait bien savoir qui était cette personne, rien que pour lui faire payer de lui avoir pris le cœur de son étoile. Catherine se retourna et regarda la brune. 

-Tu veux bien m'aider à mettre ma robe, demande-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Ouais !

Catherine se leva et alla vers son lit où était déposée sa robe pour la soirée. Elle quitta le peignoir, montrant alors son dos à la jeune fille qui rougit à cette vue. La rousse enfila la robe rouge qui était faite de bandelettes rouges, laissant apparaître certaines parties de son corps. On voyait une bonne partie de son dos et devant les bandelettes dévoilaient son ventre tout en lui faisant un décolleté plongeant. Le reste était frangé, laissant visibles ses grandes jambes fines.

-Tu m'aides à la fermer, fit-elle en laçant un regard à Hilde.

-Euh…… Oui !

Hilde s'approche de la rousse, presque aussi rouge que la robe de cette dernière. En fermant la robe, elle effleura doucement la peau de pêche de son étoile. Oui, Catherine était telle une étoile qui illuminait le ciel si sombre par tant de perversité.

*************************************************************************

Trowa était passablement énervé par la rumeur qui était venu jusqu'à ses oreilles. Zeck l'aurait donc bien vendu aux Dragons. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. La porte de son bureau s'ouvra et un petit blond entra, affichant un grand sourire. Il se rapprocha du brun encore perdu dans ses pensées. Quatre s'assit sur le bureau, face à son amant.

-Trowa, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Zeck pourrait bien m'avoir vendu.

-Hein !!! Fit-il en écarquillant les yeux sans rien comprendre. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait ????

-Je n'en savais rien mais il semblerait que cela soit vrai et qu'il est vendu mes plus gros clients à ce Dragon.

-Duo va s'occuper de lui, donc pas de souci !

-Oui, fit-il dans le vague.

Le grand brun prit l'arabe dans ses bras, déposant ses lèvres sur celle de son amour pour un tendre baiser. Puis, ils se séparent. Quatre fixa les deux émeraudes avec inquiétude.

-Et comment tu vas en être sûr ?

-J'ai un de mes contact qui vient ce soir pendant le spectacle de Cathy.

-Oh !

Il le serre tendrement contre lui.

-On devrait y aller, je crois qu'il va s'impatienter et puis, ma sœur va commencer la soirée par une chanson que je ne veux pas manquer.

Le blond lui sourit. Malgré le sens aigu en affaire de son amour, celui-ci était aussi très doux et attentionné. Ils sortirent du bureau puis se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur du club. Il grouillait d'individus de toute sorte. On dirait une fourmilière qui s'active. Cette masse était littéralement amassée vers la scène, attendant la lumière…

*************************************************************************

Cathy était encore dans sa loge, triturant nerveusement entre ses doigts un morceau de tissu provenant de sa robe. Elle ne voulait pas chanter ce soir, surtout pas pour voir tout ses mâles séducteurs. Elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voudrait c'est chanter pour une seule personne, celle que son cœur avait choisi. Mais la rousse n'avait pas le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle avait peur qu'ils soient à sens unique.

-Cathy, fit doucement Hilde.

-Hn !

-C'est bientôt à toi, enfin…. C'est à toi ^^0

La jeune femme soupira puis se leva, quittant son miroir, dépassant ainsi la brune de quelques centimètres. Elle fixa les deux perles bleues de l'allemande, qui était si rassurante. Catherine prit une profonde inspiration.

-Tu vas être superbe, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en fais ^^

Elle lui fit un beau sourire.

-Et puis, si y'en a qui t'approche de trop près, je suis là.

Hilde montra que son 9 mm était au rendez-vous, bien à sa place et prêt à l'emploi. 

-"Tu va être magnifique comme à chaque fois, ma petite lumière étincelante" Pensa Hilde.

La rousse avança à travers le couloir, l'allemande sur les talons et attentive à tout. Hilde s'arrêta en dehors de la scène, tandis que Catherine était déjà avec son micro, prit à la volée, au milieu de la scène, les rideaux fermés. Son cœur battait la chamade, comme à chaque fois. Puis le rideau se leva, dévoilant par petits morceaux la jeune femme dans toute sa splendeur. La musique commença sur un rythme léger et envoûtant. Elle approcha ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses vers le micro. 

****

I'm so tired of being here

__

Je suis si fatiguée de cette existence

****

Suppressed by all of my childish fears

__

Etouffée par mes peurs d'enfant

****

And if you have to leave

__

Et si tu dois partir

****

I wish that you would just leave

__

Alors j'espère que tu partiras vite

****

Because your presence still lingers here

__

Car ta présence s'attardera toujours ici

****

And it won't leave me alone

__

Et ne me laissera pas seule

Toute la salle c'était calmé aux premiers sons de la voix mélodieuse, semblant apaiser ces esprits si tourmentés. Hilde fixait Catherine et balayait la salle de temps en temps de son poste. Pour le moment, aucun homme ne semblait sur le point de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré mais elle veillait à ce que cela ne se produise pas. Catherine se laissait emporter par la chanson semblant refléter si bien ses propres sentiments.

****

These wounds won't seem to heal

__

Ces blessures ne semblent pas vouloir cicatriser

****

This pain is just too real

__

Cette souffrance est tellement réelle

****

There's just too much that time cannot erase

__

C'est tellement plus que le temps peut effacer

Cette chanson laissait planer un sentiment d'amertume…… Le sentiment que quelque chose devait être dit ou fait mais que cela ne se réaliserait pas sans un évènement particulier. Trowa était assis avec Quatre à sa table privée et peu après, des hommes se joignirent à eux. Hilde restait concentrée sur ce qu'elle devait faire, protéger celle qu'elle chérissait depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. C'est pour elle qu'elle avait appris à si bien se battre, à manier les armes.

****

When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears

__

Quand tu pleurais j'essuyais toutes tes larmes

****

When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears

__

Lorsque tu criais, je combattais toutes tes peurs

****

And i've held your hand through all of these years

__

J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années

****

But you still have all of me

__

Mais tu as toujours tout de moi

Pleurer…. Elles l'avaient faites toutes les deux, pensant secrètement l'une à l'autre sans jamais se le dire. Hilde fixa un homme qui se frayait un passage parmi les spectateurs au pied de la scène. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Catherine continuait de chanter même si du coin de l'œil, elle fixa tour à tour l'homme puis l'allemande.

****

You used to captivate me

__

Tu aimais me captiver

****

By your resonating light

__

Par ta lumière si résonnante

****

But now i'm bound by the life you left behind

__

Mais maintenant je suis liée à la vie que tu as laissée derrière

****

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

__

Ton visage hante mes rêves pour une fois tranquilles

****

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

__

Ta voix chassait tout mon bon sens

La voix mélancolique avait réussi à calmer les esprits embrumés, diffusant sa lumière rassurante à ses âmes tourmentées de cette vie si cruelle. Trowa discutait toujours, mais il ne cessait de regarder sa sœur avec une attention particulière. Il aimait cette chanson plus que tout et il semblait parfois ne pas écouter son interlocuteur, perdu à travers les mots qui résonnaient dans son esprit. 

****

These wounds won't seem to heal

__

Ces blessures ne semblent pas vouloir cicatriser

****

This pain is just too real

__

Cette souffrance est tellement réelle

****

There's just too much that time cannot erase

__

C'est tellement plus que le temps peut effacer

Les fleurs commencèrent à pleuvoir sur la scène car c'était bientôt la fin de la chanson. Les hommes crièrent, sifflèrent, voulant attirer à eux une lumière intouchable. Intouchable car elle est bien trop précieuse et trop lumineuse pour être salie par des oiseaux de mauvais augures. Mais l'homme qui continuait d'avancer fut stoppé par l'estrade. Il regarda avec un regard gourmand l'objet interdit. Catherine continua de chanter sans laisser paraître une certaine peur qui l'envahissait à la vue de cet homme au regard perfide. 

****

When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears

__

Quand tu pleurais j'essuyais toutes tes larmes

****

When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears

__

Lorsque tu criais, je combattais toutes tes peurs

****

And i've held your hand through all of these years

__

J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années

****

But you still have all of me

__

Mais tu as toujours tout de moi

Hilde se tint sur le qui vive, ne voulant pas risquer que la rousse soit blessée car non seulement Trowa lui en voudrait mais elle s'en voudrait encore plus à elle-même. En chantant, Catherine mit une main sur sa poitrine comme si ses paroles venaient du fond de son cœur, comme si…. Elle s'adressait à la personne qu'elle aime. Cette personne qui n'était pourtant pas si loin mais…… La peur était la seule raison à l'emprisonnement de ses sentiments.

****

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

__

J'ai tant essayé de me dire que tu étais parti

****

And though you're still with me

__

Mais pourtant tu es toujours avec moi

****

I've been alone all along

__

J'ai depuis le début été seule

La chanson se termina, les hommes amassés applaudirent. La rousse leur sourit chaleureusement, tout en ramassant quelques roses rouges sur le sol de la scène. Mais lorsqu'elle se rapprocha trop du devant de la scène, une main empoigna son poignet, la faisant basculer en avant. C'était cet homme qui passait à l'action.

Hilde sortit derechef des coulisses pour aller vers Cathy qui était dans les bras de cet homme qui avait un regard perfide, rempli de désir malsain. Trowa se leva lui aussi rapidement, empoignant son revolver et se dirigea vers sa sœur. L'allemande se dirigea précipitamment vers l'agresseur mais il la repoussa violemment d'un coup de pied, la faisant atterrir contre les autres hommes apeurés. L'agresseur reculait, une arme était à présent sur la tempe de la rousse.

-Elle a moi, cria-t-il avec un sourire sadique. Rien qu'à moi, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Catherine frissonna. Elle ne voulait pas le suivre, pas finir comma ça…. Elle préférait mille fois plus avouer son amour à une personne plutôt que de finir comme elle se l'imaginait. L'homme arrêta soudainement de reculer car il avait sentit un métal froid sous sa gorge.

-Je te déconseille d'aller plus loin.

Tous avait à présent le regard sur cet inconnu venu sauver la situation. Trowa rangea son arme, sachant très bien que Catherine ne craignait plus rien et Hilde avança vers eux, avec quand même un regard un peu penaud. 

-Elle est à moi, répéta-t-il.

-Mauvaise réponse, murmura la voix.

La lame trancha net la gorge faisant faillir le sang rouge carmin. Hilde attrapa la rousse pour l'éloigner de son agresseur alors que Trowa venait à la hauteur du sauveur de sa sœur.

-Tu aurais pu éviter.

-Désolé mais je suis énervé, répliqua Duo.

-Consommation offerte pour tout le monde, cria Trowa en bon patron. 

Il prit deux-trois garçons du personnel.

-Nettoyez-moi ça rapidement.

Hilde emmena Catherine dans sa chambre. Duo se contenta de les suivre, sachant bien que son boss allait lui passer un savon, ce qui dans les circonstances n'étaient pas vraiment conseillé. Il était vraiment très énervé et il se demandait si, finalement, il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester faire mumuse avec son petite tueur au regard de glace.

La soirée continua sans encombre, comme si cet incident n'avait pas eu lieu. Après tout, cela n'était plus si étonnant de voir des gars perdre les pédales pour une aussi charmante jeune fille que Melle Catherine Bloom. 

****

A suivre

Et hop, ce chapitre traîne depuis 3 semaines dans mes brouillons et voilà que je torche ça en 40 min sur mon ordi -_- Bref, encore un chapitre pas si palpitant, ne ? Bon, je pense que dans le suivant on aura une zoli déclaration entre deux personnes ^____^. Mais d'ici à ce que je fasse le chapitre, je sais pô vu que je suis over bouké de devoirs. 

Reviews plizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kisu !

Law


	9. Quand la Clarté trouve sa Lumière

****

Titre : La traîtrise de la Lune

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com 

****

Source : Gundam Wing à la sauce mafioso ^^

****

Genre : UA, OOC, Fic sérieuse, Deathfic, Yaoi, Yuri, je devrais mettre aussi gore et LEMON YURI.

****

Couples : 3x4, ex 2x3, Rx1, 6x5, 1x2x1 et ??x?? ^^

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, pas plus que la magnifique chanson d'Evanescence. 

****

Ch'tite note : Bon, j'ai longtemps hésité sur le Lemon Yuri et finalement je me suis jeter à l'eau, mais seulement parce que 2 personnes m'ont dit qu'il était bien ^^. Je tiens à mettre les choses au point, ce n'est pas une expérience perso ( On m'a déjà fait le coup car il est tellement ** Bref ^^00 ), bien que cela ne me dérangerais pas d'essayer lol. Merci à Krysta qui m'a donner le nom d'un fic contenant un Lemon Yuri car je crois bien que sans cette lecture, ce chapitre ne serait pas comme il est ^^000000. Bon, je vais répondre aux reviews avant de trop m'étendre. 

****

Misao girl : Tu aimes bien les deux filles et ben tu vas être servit car se chapitre est centré encore une fois sur elles ^^. Je fais dans l'original avant de retombé dans le banale -_-0. Mici pur le rev'

****

Clôtho: LOL Je n'écoutais même pas my Immortal quand je l'ai écrit ^^00000. Et tout cas, Duo a pas fini d'en trucider des gens ^^. Pour ce qui est Cathy & Hilde, ce chapitre va se charger de la déclaration et comme tu l'a vu plus haut, d'un zoli scène coquine lol. Patiente encore un peu en faisant tes devoirs même si j'ai des chapitres d'avance, je peux pas le publié à cause de ma béta, elle est pas souvent chez elle -_- C'est la guerre pour avoir un chapitre corriger ^^00 En tout cas, mici pour le rev'  
  
**Loumiolla:** Chercher plus, la suite est ici ^^. Pour Cathy et Hilde, voici encore un chapitre pour elles puis je m'attaque à Duo et Heero ^^ Voilà tout ce que je te dirais ^___^. En tout cas, mici pour le rev' #^^#  
  
**Makena:** Hello ma tortionnaire chérie ^^ * essaye de lui faire du charme pour évité d'avoir Wufei sur le dos * Et vip, faut pas énerver mon Duo ^____^

Heero: * regard noir * 

Law: Oups, euh Duo ^^000 En tout cas, moi aussi je l'aime bien comme ça, si seulement je pouvais…. * ton rêveur *

Wufei: Law il est temps de prendre tes pilules * s'approche de Law avec une pitit boite rose fushia *

Law: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAn, j'avalerais pas des Réléna en comprimé --____--

Wufei: * lève un sourcil * Tu bouge pas ! * voix autoritaire *

Law: J'ai pô le choix -_-000 Bon, voili la suite, que tu connais malheureusement mais je garde bien au chaud le seul chapitre que t'a pas eut ^___^ KISUUU !!!!!!!!

****

Yami-Rose1: Je sais pas si ce chapitre peut être qualifié de mouvementé. -_- 00 Mais cela va venir, promis ^^ Mici pour le rev'  
  
**DeathSlave:** Voili la suite, mici pour ton re' ^^  
  
GoOd LeCtUrE ^^

****

La traîtrise de la Lune

-9-

Quand la Clarté trouve sa Lumière

Une fois dans la chambre, Catherine éclata en pleurs, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Hilde s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme. 

-Cathy....

La Française porta son regard mouillé de gouttes salées sur l'Allemande avant de la prendre dans ses bras, pleurant de plus belle au creux de son épaule. La brune referma son étreinte autour du corps tremblant de la rousse. Hilde se mit alors à la bercer doucement, lui disant un flot de paroles douces et apaisantes, tout en lui caressant tendrement le dos.

-Hilde, parvient-t-elle à dire entre deux sanglots. Excuse-moi...

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi plutôt qui le devrais....

Catherine se releva, essuyant ses dernières larmes. Ses yeux un peu rougis fixaient les deux perles de sa protectrice.

-Je... C'est difficile d'être désirée par tant d'homme alors que....

-Ton cœur est déjà prit, acheva tristement Hilde.

La brune se détacha lentement de Catherine. Elle la fixait avec une tristesse non dissimulée. Sa déception était bien trop grande pour rester une minute de plus avec celle qu'elle chérissait. Dans un élan désespéré, elle frôla la joue de sa bien aimée, pour lui ôter une dernière larme de son si joli visage.

-Désolé de n'avoir pas pu te protéger.

L'Allemande tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait.... Elle remarqua alors Duo, attendant tranquillement, adossé contre le mur d'en face. Lui qui paraissait si énervé tout à l'heure, il prit un air inquiet lorsqu'il vit ses gouttes salées parcourir les joues de son amie.

-Petite sœur ???

-Duo....

Elle se précipita dans ses bras pour y pleurer, car elle ne pouvait plus contenir cette souffrance qui lui torturait l'esprit... La souffrance de ne pouvoir être avec celle qu'elle aime... Mêlée à la honte....Honteuse de ne pas avoir été capable de la protéger.... 

-J'ai été une incapable, fit-elle entre deux sanglots. Je suis qu'une nulle.

-Mais non, chuchote-t-il. On fait tous des erreurs Hilde.

-J'ai été incapable de LA protéger.

Duo décolla la jeune fille pour pouvoir la regarder, essuyant les quelques larmes qui persistaient à rester au coin de ses yeux.

-Tu devrais lui dire, dit-il doucement.

-Lui dire quoi, fit-elle boudeuse.

-Hilde !

Il avait prit un ton de reproche mais un petit sourire était aux coins de ses lèvres. Elle lui en avait déjà parlé, mais elle avait si peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque. Catherine avait déjà eu des amants, étant chanteuse, elle pouvait avoir les hommes qu'elle voulait mais ils ne duraient jamais longtemps. Hilde l'avait aimé au premier regard, lorsqu'elle avait croisé ce regard bleuté et son sourire empli de bonté. Mais elle n'avait jamais osé lui dire. La brune allait dire quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvra. la rousse jeta un regard à Duo puis à Hilde.

-Hilde.... Je peux te parler.... S'il te plaît.

-N

-Oui, coupa l'Américain.

Il poussa doucement sa petite sœur vers Catherine. Hilde n'eu pas le temps de réagir que la rousse lui avait prit la main et l'avait tiré dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte. Hilde se sentait aussi mal à l'aise que Catherine qui prit la parole après un long silence.

-Hilde, je ne voulais pas te blesser en te confiant que j'étais amoureuse.

-...

-Je....Je pensais que cela ferait réagir la personne que mon cœur à choisi.

L'Allemande fixa la Française, pas très certaine de savoir où elle voulait en venir. La chanteuse se rapprocha de sa protectrice.

-Je pensais que.... Que c'était à sens unique....

Ses mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Hilde tandis qu'elle voyait les joues de la rousse rosir. Elle aussi... Elle avait cru cela, elle aussi elle l'aimait sans rien avoir en retour et là.... Une larme perla sur la joue de la jeune fille qui plongea son regard dans les deux lagons turquoises de sa bien aimée.

-Hilde !?!??! Fit-elle un peu apeurée par ses larmes.

Catherine prit le visage de Hilde entre ses mains, essuyant les larmes qui tentaient de parcourir ses joues.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont les larmes du bonheur, répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

La Française lui rendit son sourire puis se pencha légèrement vers l'Allemande, pour capturer ses lèvres dans un premier baiser. La brune passa tendrement ses deux bras autour de la taille de son amour pour la rapprocher d'elle, tandis que leurs lèvres se caressaient, goûtant avec délice ce premier contact. Puis Hilde vient caresser les lèvres si sucrées de Catherine avec sa langue, demandant l'accès à son palais. Elles entamèrent une dansent, connue de tout les amoureux. Puis, elle durent se séparer, à bout de souffle, mais elles se dévoraient du regard, un regard empli de tendresse et de passion.

*********************************************************

Après que Hilde soit rentrée dans la chambre de la rousse, Duo s'éloigna s'imaginant bien qu'elle ne ressortirait pas. Maintenant, ce qui l'intéressait, c'est de savoir ce que Trowa avait appris de l'informateur. Après tous, sa mission dépend de cela.......Et un nouvel affrontement entre lui et son ennemi.

Il retourna dans la salle où tout le monde était occupé par sa propre petite personne, ne se souciant plus de l'incident d'il y a quelques minutes. Que les hommes sont stupides, ils se prennent pour le centre du monde alors qu'ils ne sont rien, pas même un moucheron.

-"Si seulement ils en avaient conscience," Pensa Duo.

L'Américain remarqua que Trowa était à une table, discutant avec un asiatique. Il décida de s'approcher de Quatre qui attendait son amant à deux tables de l'autre. Duo s'assit sur le rebord de la table, tout en gardant un œil sur Trowa.

-C'est lui son informateur ?

-Oui, répond le blond.

Un chinois.... Il était en train de dénoncer les Dragons. Le Français avait l'art et la manière de pousser les gens à trahir les siens. Il avait sans doute du lui faire une proposition alléchante, qu'il ne tiendrait pas en tout bon mafioso qu'il était. Trowa resta encore quelques minutes avec l'asiatique puis se leva pour venir vers Duo.

-Conduit notre hôte à sa récompense.

Duo lui fit un signe de la tête et s'éloigna, sa futur victime sur les talons. Ils vont derrière le club, prenant une porte de sortie. L'asiatique le regarde, interloqué. Mais il n'a pas le temps de comprendre car l'Américain le planque violemment contre le mur, le bâillonnant d'une main tandis que l'autre prenait sa fidèle compagne.

Il avait sorti sa lame d'acier qui vint directement se planter dans la gorge de sa proie dans un craquement sinistre. Le fluide de vie commençait à s'écouler de l'ouverture. L'assassin retira sa lame d'un mouvement vif alors que le chinois tentait vainement de retenir le sang qui coulait dorénavant à flot. Il pouvait bien tenter de crier mais Duo avait tranché les cordes vocales lorsque la lame l'avait pénétré. Il tomba à terre, le corps pris de convulsion, se tordant dans tous les sens pour exprimer sa douleur avant de se calmer.... Duo rentra dans le club et fixa les deux gardes.

-Débarrassez-vous du corps.

Et il se dirigea sans un autre mot vers le bureau du patron. Duo y entra sans même prendre le temps de frapper. Il était encore sur les nerfs.

-Alors ? Fit-il d'un ton froid.

-Ils vont avoir une réunion demain soir sur les quais dans l'entrepôt 12. Tue-les tous, acheva froidement Trowa.

-Tous ceux que je pourrais car ils risquent d'être nombreux.

Le français le regarda et se rendit compte que Duo avait raison. Mais il voulait tellement le faire payer à l'ennemi de lui prendre un de ses plus gros fournisseur d'armes...

-Tu feras ce que tu peux. De toute façon, je veux Zeck vivant, finit-il avec un sourire sadique.

L'assassin prit note mentalement de cela puis il tourna les talons afin de prendre congé. Il allait enfin pourvoir finir sa soirée et essaye de se calmer. 

*********************************************************

Hilde était plongé dans les deux océans turquoise de sa dulcinée. 

-Ich liebe dich Catherine, dit-elle avant de reprendre ses lèvres si pulpeuse et si sucrées. [1]

La Française commença à reculer pour entraîner l'Allemande avec elle. Hilde ne se fit pas prier et allongea doucement son amante sur le lit aux draps de soie, sans rompre leur tendre baiser. Elles finirent par le rompre, afin de reprendre leur souffle. La rousse porta une main sur le visage de la brune, caressant du bout des doigts sa joue.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. On est vraiment stupides toutes les deux, on a perdu notre temps à

-Chuuut, coupa Hilde sa main sur celle de Catherine. Nous n'avons plus qu'à le rattraper.

La chanteuse lui sourit puis embrassa sa protectrice tout en commençant à défaire la cravate noir qui retenait le col de la chemise, emprisonnant le cou de son amour. La jeune fille commença à parcourir le cou de Catherine qui avait réussi à défaire la cravate, la jetant sur le côté avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de la chemise blanche. Hilde suçait la peau si douce de son amante, y laissant une petite trace violacée.

Catherine fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de l'Allemande, pour la serrer contre elle avant de lui retirer entièrement son chemisier, ne lui laissant plus que son soutien-gorge blanc, fait de dentelles avec un nœud en ruban. La rousse lui caressait tendrement le dos, tout en admirant Hilde. Celle-ci avait délaissé sa gorge pour reprendre ses lèvres si tentatrices.

-Cathy, murmura-t-elle, tu ne voudrais pas te retourner. Sinon je vais déchirer cette jolie robe.

Catherine laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se redresser en même temps que la brune. Hilde s'assit sur ses cuisses, se collant contre elle. Ses deux mains passèrent dans le dos de la jeune femme, faisant lentement glisser la fermeture éclair, tout en parcourant son cou et son épaule droite de baisers papillons. Puis, l'Allemande fit sensuellement glisser le bout de ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de la rousse qui frissonna sous ce doux contact. Hilde entreprit de descendre le bustier de la robe, libérant sa poitrine quelque peu comprimée, dévoilant le dessous noir et rouge en dentelle de sa compagne, qui ne comportait pas de bretelle. 

La Française passa ses bras autour du cou de Hilde et s'allongea, l'entraînant avec elle. Elle l'embrassa avant de parcourir son cou, ses mains voulant retirer le pantalon de la brune qui continuait à faire glisser la robe sur les hanches de la jeune femme. La brune caressa tendrement ses hanches, puis le bas de son ventre. Catherine finit par triompher des bouts du jeans.

-Cathy, murmura Hilde.

Celle-ci comprit de suite ce que voulait sa compagne. La brune se redressa et fit glisser la robe le long des fines jambes de son amour, tout en effleurant sa peau de pêche. Elle jeta la robe au pied du lit mais elle en profita aussi pour retirer son pantalon avant de revenir vers Catherine, marchant félinement à quatre pattes au dessus du corps uniquement couvert de dessous en dentelle. 

Elle reprit les lèvres de la rousse dans un mélange de passion et de tendresse. La Française se mit à caresser ses hanches, remontant peu à peu vers le soutien-gorge, afin de le dégrafer. Elle fit doucement glisser une des bretelles puis l'autre avant de l'envoyer valser dans la pièce. Hilde descendit ses baisers le long du cou de son amante, pour arriver vers le poitrine. Doucement, elle fit passer ses deux mains dans le dos de Catherine qui se cambra légèrement pour lui faciliter la tâche. La brune retira l'obstacle de dentelle pour continuer à déposer des baisers sur la voluptueuse poitrine de sa Française. La rousse se mit à soupirer de plaisir sous les douces tortures.

Hilde se mit alors à suçoter le téton durcit de son amour qui se mit à gémir un peu plus fort. Pendant qu'elle taquinait avec sa langue le mamelon, elle caressait tendrement l'autre sein, dans un doux mouvement circulaire, laissant quelques fois ses doigts jouer avec le bout de chair de sa chanteuse. La respiration de Catherine se faisait un peu plus saccadée, mêlée aux gémissements de plaisir. Puis, l'Allemande remonta ses baisers pour encore se délecter du goût subtil de ses lèvres. 

La Française se mit à caresser tendrement la poitrine se sa protectrice, savourant ce premier contact. Catherine avait les idées quelques peu troublées par le désir montant. Elle voulait tant parcourir chaque parcelle du corps de celle qu'elle avait tant désirée. Ce désir la poussa à se mettre sur un coude, essayant de faire basculer Hilde sur le côté. La jeune fille se laissa faire, laissant la rousse la dominer. Catherine se mit à la couvrir de baisers, descendant jusqu'au petits seins de son Allemande, titillant les mamelons durcis avec sa langue, caressant tendrement cette poitrine ferme. Puis, elle délaissa cette amusement, malgré un petit grognement de la brune puis, descendit ses baisers le long du ventre, arrivant au nombril qu'elle léchouilla malicieusement.

Catherine continua à descendre ses baisers jusque vers l'obstacle de dentelle, qu'elle entreprit de faire glisser le long de ses jambes finement musclées. Puis, elle remonta lentement vers son entrejambe, caressant sensuellement ses jambes. L'Allemande avait écarté les cuisses, sentant le désir monter en elle, gémissant doucement.

La rousse déposa des baisers sur son bas ventre avant d'arriver vers le petits poils frisottés. Elle chatouilla avec sa langue le rebord des lèvres pubiennes, goûtant au liquide salé. Elle atteint alors le petit bout de chair et s'amusa à le sucer doucement, tirant des petits cris de la part de sa compagne. Hilde s'agrippa aux draps, les serrant, jouissant pleinement de ce moment si intense. La Française continua à titiller le clitoris de la brune puis se retira.

-Ca…Thy, fit-elle d'un vois enrouée de désir. T'arrête…Pas…

Catherine remonta jusqu'à la poitrine de l'Allemande, y déposant un bref baiser avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres, empêchant ainsi les mots de sortir. La rousse introduit un doigt dans l'intimité de Hilde qui gémit entre des baisers. La chanteuse caressa tendrement cet intérieur chaud et doux, procurant un plaisir intense à sa partenaire. Malgré les baisers de son amante, Hilde agrippa le drap d'une main, caressant successivement les hanches, les fesses de son amour, allant jusqu'à effleurer son entrejambe. 

Catherine ressorti lentement son doigt de l'intimité de son amour, ne voulant pas aller trop loin en cette première soirée, sachant bien que la jeune fille était encore vierge. Elle la parcoura de tendres caresses afin de calmer ses désirs, mais Hilde le voyait dans ses yeux, elle aussi, elle en avait envie. Tout en douceur, l'Allemande renversa la situation se retrouvant au dessus de la rousse qui lui sourit. 

Hilde descendit ses baisers le long du corps de sa dulcinée, arrivant à la petite culotte en dentelle rouge et noir, la faisant glisser le long des jambes satinées. La brune s'amusa alors à déposer des baisers du fin pied de la chanteuse, remontant peu à peu vers son entrejambe. Catherine gémissait doucement d'impatience.

L'Allemande s'empara des lèvres pulpeuses et roses de la Française tandis qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts les lèvres pubiennes déjà mouillées. Catherine gémissait de plus en plus. Hilde ne se fit pas prier, introduisant lentement un doigt dans la chaude intimité de son amante, caressant doucement les douces parois, cherchant à aller un peu plus loin dans son exploration. La rousse poussa un cri, agrippant le drap, griffant un peu le dos de la brune qui la couvrit de baisers et autres douceurs. La chanteuse déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son amour.

-J'en veux plus…. Chuchote-t-elle.

Puis, elle lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille alors que Hilde faisait ce qu'elle désirait. La brune introduit un autre doigt dans l'intimité de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un autre cri. L'Allemande caressa tendrement les chaudes parois, lui procurant un plaisir extrême, traduit par ses gémissements et les griffures dans son dos. Catherine avait atteint l'extase. Hilde se retira de l'intimité de sa compagne, venant alors caresser sa voluptueuse poitrine si douce.

L'Allemande se perda dans les deux lagons turquoise de la Française. Catherine passa une main derrière la nuque de la brune, rapprochant ses lèvres si roses et si fines.

-Je t'aime, Hilde.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément, la couvrant de caresses. Hilde se détacha pour caresser le doux visage de celle qu'elle aimait tant.

-Ich liebe dich. [1]

L'Allemande se blottit contre elle, bercée par les battements de son cœur, heureuse d'être avec l'être aimé… Pouvoir sentir sa chaleur, signe d'une douceur immense. 

Elles s'endormirent blotties l'une contre l'autre, ayant goûté au bonheur d'être ensemble, ayant goûté à la douceur de cet instant si intense, ayant trouvé leur bonheur, en la personne de l'autre. 

****

A suivre

********************************

[1] Ich liebe dich = Je t'aime en Allemand bien sûr ^^

********************************

YOUPI ^^ Mon première Lemon Yuri, j'espère que ça vous à plus ^^ En tout cas, j'attend plein de review de votre part -___^

KISU !!!!

Law


	10. La Lumière qui trouble de Coeur de Glace

****

Titre : La traîtrise de la Lune

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing à la sauce mafioso ^^

****

Genre : UA, OOC, Fic sérieuse, Deathfic, Yaoi, Yuri, 

****

Couples : 3x4x3, ex 3x2, Rx1, 6x5x6, 1x2x1, CxHxC.

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, pas plus que la magnifique chanson d'Evanescence. 

****

Ch'tite note : Hello ^^ C'est dingue ce que je peux faire des chapitres longs pour ce fics maintenant. En tout cas, la suite risque d'être très intéressante pour celle qui attende un peu plus de chose pour Duo et Heero ^^ Mais en attendant que ma béta corrige les 3 chapitres suivants ( vip, je suis une sadique, j'ai de l'avance è_é ), voili ce chapitre mais avant, la réponse aux rev' ^^

****

Misao-girl: MICIIIIIIIIII chui contente que mon Lemon Yuri plaise #^^# En tout cas, pas de panique, Heero reviens et pour tout plein de chapitres ^^

****

Rei11: Pondre les chapitres suivant ??? Mais il sont déjà pondu, reste plus qu'à les couver ^^ Mici pour ton rev' ^^

****

Yami-Rose1: Chui contente que ça te plaise Yami ^^ Voili la suite KISU

****

Makena: Bon, t'a pas laisser de rev' mais t'a du oublié, mais vu k tu l'a déjà lu je voulais te remercie de ta béta critique car je savais pas si je laissa çà comme ça. MICI ma chirirenounette.

GoOd LeCtUrE ^^

****

La traîtrise de la Lune

-10-

La Lumière qui trouble le Cœur de Glace

Duo se réveilla difficilement…..Avec une sensation de manque…. Il se leva, jetant un regard au réveil qui affichait 11h39. Il émit un grognement puis se leva entièrement pour enfiler son pantalon de cuir noir et un débardeur de la même couleur, moulant avec perfection son torse si bien sculpté. Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva Catherine et Hilde, en tête à tête devant deux bols de café fumant.

-Bonjour les filles. ^^

-Hello Duo, répondit Hilde avec un grand sourire.

Catherine lui fit un grand sourire avec un petit signe de la tête. L'Américain se prit un bol et versa le chaud liquide noir à l'intérieur. Il y mit deux sucres puis s'assit en face des deux femmes. Il commença à remuer la cuillère dans le bol mais dans un mouvement lent, les yeux perdus dans le vague comme s'il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Hilde le regardait un peu inquiète puis se détacha de son amour pour aller aux côtés de l'assassin. 

-Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas Duo ?

-Hn ?

Il relève ses deux améthystes embrumé par le sommeil et l'amertume vers la jeune fille qui vit bien qu'il était ailleurs. Elle lui sourit et il se força un peu à le lui rendre. Il était visible que Shinigami n'allait pas bien, ce qui d'après les souvenirs des deux femmes n'étaient pratiquement jamais arrivé. Catherine se leva, venant vers Hilde pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front avant de sortir. L'Allemande s'assit plus confortablement à côté de Duo, le fixant.

-Vas-y, dis-moi ce qui te turlupine à ce point là ?

-C'est un peu compliqué, je…. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de t'y impliquer.

-Pourquoi ? Tu t'es enfin trouvé un copain, fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Enfin, un qui va durer plus d'une nuit ^^0000

-Oui et non.

Duo se redressa puis fixa la jeune fille avec tout son sérieux.

-Tu vas pas me lâcher, ne ?

-Exactement ^_____^ 

Il poussa un soupir puis se leva pour fermer la porte de la cuisine, la bloquant avec une chaise afin de ne pas être déranger. Car après tout, il risquait beaucoup à lui dire cela. Mais le trouble était tellement important qu'il devait avoir les conseils de quelqu'un et qui de mieux placé que sa Petite Sœur? L'Américain s'assit à côté de l'Allemande.

-T'es amoureux, fit-elle lorsqu'il allait parler.

Duo la fixa avec des grands yeux, surpris.

-Justement, je n'en sais rien…. C'est confus dans ma tête.

-Je le connais ?

-Et bien….. D'une certaine façon oui, fit-il doucement….. Je pense….

Hilde leva un sourcil devant la situation pas vraiment clair. Shinigami était visiblement très troublé et cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Elle se resservit du café, et à Duo avant de reprendre.

-Bon. Dis-moi qui c'est ? Comment ça c'est passé ? Où ? Quand ?

Il la regarde avec un petit sourire amusé. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de la fixer.

-Tu te souviens de ma mission chez les Dragons ?

-Voui, celle où tu devais voir si Zeck était bien là-bas, rappelle-t-elle. 

-Hm. Et tu te souviens qu'ils ont, eux aussi, un assassin à leur solde.

-Celui qui à un regard de glace ?

-Hn.

-Mais quel est le rapport ? Je….

Elle s'arrêta brutalement, comme si d'un coup, cela lui avait sauté au yeux.

-Ne me dis pas que...

-Si, fit-il le plus sérieusement du monde et sans ciller.

-Mais……. Mais vous êtes….. Ennemi !!!!

-Je le sais, c'est pour cela que c'est compliqué. Ca a débuté en combat et ça a finit…

-Dans un lit, acheva l'Allemande encore sous le choc.

-Bref, passons Hilde. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

La jeune fille le regarda. Il était visiblement perdu par rapport à ses sentiments pour cet homme.

-Comment il se nomme ?

-Petite Sœur, j'ai besoin de conseil….Je ne ferais pas la bêtise de te le dire. ^^

-Ok, j'ai quand même essayé. Mais tu sais, enfin, ce qu'il ressent ?

-Non, j'en sais strictement rien. Il me plaît énormément, cela me rend heureux de le voir même si…. 

Il se tait en repensant à hier soir. C'est vrai qu'il avait été furieux contre Heero mais finalement, il se mordait les doigts de ne pas être rester, même au péril de sa vie……

-Nous sommes différents et pourtant….

-Oui, j'imagine, fit-elle avec un petit sourire coquin. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour ce soir ? Il y sera certainement.

-Je sais. Je me contenterais d'exécuter ce que je dois faire.

S'ensuivit un silence. Duo espérait ne pas devoir le combattre, car Dieu seul sait ce que son cœur pouvait bien le pousser à faire….. Il ne voulait pas être obliger de le tuer, pas encore…..

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Non, cela me fera du souci en plus. Et tu TE dois de veiller sur Catherine.

Hilde sourit face à la remarque.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Si jamais tu avances dans ton histoire, tu me le diras ?

-Yes ^^

L'Allemande déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis elle sortit de la cuisine, prenant grand soin de remettre la chaise à sa place initiale. Duo se retrouva seul face à ses idées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. C'est vrai qu'il avait un faible pour son ennemi…. Un gros faible…. Bon sang ! Lui qui s'était jurer de ne plus jamais ressentir le moindre sentiment…. C'était raté. Mais est-ce que cela était réciproque ? Au fond de lui-même, il l'espérait….. Mais à quel point ? Il était incapable de le dire pour le moment. Duo se leva avec dans l'intention de préparer quelques petites bombes pour le divertissement de ce soir. ^^

******************************************************

Heero était levé depuis des heures, buvant encore une tasse de café tandis que tout les asiatiques s'agitaient à préparer le restaurant. Il était venu ici pour avoir la paix, sachant pertinemment que Réléna n'aimait pas se mélanger aux serviteurs du Dragon. Il repensait à hier….. Il avait tué un des gardes pour le laisser filer…. Il voulait le revoir…..Heero ne savait pourquoi, mais il le désirait….Shinigami…. Duo…..

Ils étaient ennemis, voués à s'affronter pour leurs deux clans et pourtant…. Mais est-ce que cela en valait la peine ? N'était-il pas en train de ressentir plus que de l'attirance sexuelle pour Duo ? Il y avait plus.…. Heero ne cessait de revoir son visage, ses yeux qui le fusillaient sur place avec ses deux lagons améthystes. Il était si beau en colère…. Si désirable….. Oui c'était ça, il le voulait pour lui….Uniquement pour lui…..

-Heero ?

Machinalement, l'assassin au yeux de glace se leva. Il avait réussi à échapper à Miss Poison jusqu'à maintenant mais il pensait bien que si Wufei voudrait lui parler. Il donna sa tasse à l'une des serveuses qui lui fit un grand sourire puis elle partit. L'assassin arriva alors derrière Réléna qui se retourna subitement.

-Heero !?!?? Wufei veut te voir. ^^

-Hm.

Et il se dirigea vers l'escalier, la blonde sur ses talons. 

-Tu as l'air pensif, fit-elle en le dépassant.

-Hm.

-Tu es toujours aussi croquant avec tes monosyllabes, mais je suis sûr que je serais capable de tirer d'autres mots de ta jolie petite bouche.

Elle s'était rapprochée, le prenant par la taille sans qu'il ne dise un mot. Mais son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Réléna continua de se rapprocher, ses mains descendant vers ses fesses. Heero, dans un geste rapide, arrêta les mains de la blonde, les retirant vivement en la faisant reculer.

-Toujours aussi coincé, fit-elle avec un grand sourire satisfait.

-Ne t'avise pas de recommencer, déclare-t-il d'un ton aussi glacial que ses yeux.

Et il entra dans le bureau sans même frapper. Wufei était assis sur son fauteuil, derrière son bureau couvert de papiers déposés en vrac. Zeck n'était pas avec le Dragon,; ce qui n'empêcha pas Réléna d'entrer, refermant la porte derrière eux. Heero s'assit sur le fauteuil tandis que la blonde s'accouda derrière lui, commençant à pianoter le dossier de cuir avec ses ongles, couverts d'un vernis rouge sombre, aussi venimeux que la propriétaire. 

-Pour ce soir, commença Wufei. Je veux que vous assuriez la sécurité avec une vingtaine de gars. 

-Pourquoi tant de précaution, s'il vient, Shinigami sera seul, fit Réléna.

-Je n'en sais rien, réplique le chinois avec un regard noir. Réléna, tu te chargeras de réunir la garde de ce soir.

-Ouais, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton las.

Wufei la fixa, lui faisant un signe de la tête pour qu'elle sorte. Ce qu'elle fit non sans dire qu'elle attendrait son Heero. Puis, le Dragon reporta son attention sur l'assassin.

-Je veux que tu l'élimines et je m'en fiche qu'il soit à ta hauteur. Je ne veux en aucun cas qu'il mette en péril cette transaction, ni la vie de Zeck.

Heero l'écouta en silence, le regard de glace mais les idées troublées. Il savait bien qu'il devrait le tuer mais…. Il n'arrivait pas à l'envisager. Le Japonais se leva afin de se préparer pour ce soir et s'attendait à avoir Réléna sur le dos toute la journée.

-Heero, rappelle-moi pourquoi tu l'as pas tué ?

-Je n'avais plus de balle.

Et il sortit. Sur le coup, c'était la seule idée qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Réléna l'attendait, mais elle s'était changé. Elle avait revêtu une petite robe à fleur dont les couleurs pastels la rendait à moitié transparente. Il remarqua que cette jolie petite robe lui arrivait aux genoux. Miss Poison s'approcha félinement de Heero.

-Réléna ???

Le visage de la jeune fille vira au blanc, sachant bien qu'elle ne voulait pas la voir mais c'était raté. Dorothy accouru vers eux, voyant la blonde très près de Heero. Trop près à son avis. La jeune femme était habillée d'un pantalon de cuir rouge qui moulait parfaitement ses fines jambes, tandis qu'en haut elle portait un chemisier blanc, assez déboutonné pour voir son soutient gorge à dentelle. Ses longs cheveux blond tombaient derrière elle dans un léger mouvement de balancier, du sans doute à sa course. Dorothy lança un regard noir au Japonais qui s'en fichait totalement. Il savait que la jeune femme aimait Réléna et il la lui laissait volontiers. Or cette dernière ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. 

-Réléna, appela de nouveau Dorothy.

Miss Poison dédaigna enfin se détacher de l'assassin pour regarder la blonde qui s'impatientait. 

-Nous devons tout préparer pour ce soir, déclara Dorothy sans ciller.

-Hn ! Heero, tu nous aides ? Fit-elle d'un ton mielleux.

-Iie, j'ai des choses à faire.

Et il tourna les talons sans un autre mot, laissant une Réléna déçue mais une Dorothy contente. Lui, il s'en passerait bien d'avoir la blonde sur le dos. Il se mit à repenser à Duo…. Ce qu'il devait faire….. Il entra dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, fixant le plafond blanc, devenu gris par endroit à cause d'un nuage cachant l'astre de feu. 

Il devait lui parler, mais cela était impossible pour le moment…. Il ne savait qu'une chose, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas le tuer….. Il voulait le posséder…. Qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir toucher sa peau de soie…. Shinigami avait touché son cœur, il était peut-être en train de devenir sa faiblesse…. Car les sentiments ne sont que faiblesse lui avait dit son mentor. Mais c'était si agréable d'avoir quelqu'un pour soit….

La journée se passa normalement, mais Heero ne cessa pas une seule seconde de penser à Duo… Il espérait le voir ce soir. Car il avait prit la décision de lui parler. Il devrait peut-être le blesser si Réléna le collait ce soir, mais il trouvera bien un moyen de s'en débarrasser pour se retrouver avec son ange noir. Le Japonais ne savait pas où cela le conduirait mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien…. Il devait au moins tenter de l'avoir….Lui…..

****

A suivre

YOUPI ^^

Shi-sama : Elle peut pas le lâcher mon Hee-koi ? _

Law-sama : ^^

Shi-sama: Reviewwwwwwwwwwwww

Law-sama: Plizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	11. Les flammes de l'espoir

****

Titre : La traîtrise de la Lune

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing à la sauce mafioso ^^

****

Genre : UA, OOC, Fic sérieuse, Deathfic, Yaoi, Yuri, 

****

Couples : 3x4x3, ex 3x2, Rx1, 6x5x6, 1x2x1, CxHxC, DxR.

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, pas plus que la magnifique chanson d'Evanescence. 

****

Ch'tite note : Re mwa ^_____^. Bon, je continu à publié mes chapitres car Shi-sama me les a tous corriger ^^. Ca fait qu'il y a plus que 2 chapitres qui attendent sagement dans mon ordi. è_é Vip, je sais je suis missante mais que voulez vous, je vais po les publié tous d'un coup, y'a plus de suspense ap ^^. Déjà que je les met à une semaine d'intervalle. Bon, je réponds aux reviews :

****

Yami-Rose1: Roméo and jruliettttaaaa ^^ J'espère que ce chap va te plaire, car je me suis amusé à le faire. Mici pour le rev' ^^

****

Shali-chan: KIKO coupineuh ^^. MARCHI ##^^## Chui contente que mon lemon Yuri t'es plus. Et vip la vie est po simple mais là, y vont avoir le temps de se causé les 2 assassins, faut bien trouver un terrain d'entente ^^. Tu sias, c'est pô grave si tes rev' sont en retard, je sais que tu le lis et pis ap, c'est toujours mieux que jamais ^^. Bon allez, Kisu ma Shali-chan, faut attention dans tes conduits ^^  
  
**Misao girl** : Tu le voulais et bah tu l'aura ton Heero d'amour, pendant tout le chapitre ^^. J'espère que ca va te plaire. Mici pour le rev'  
**  
ChtiteElfie :** La deuxième rencontre è_é C'st pour ce chap et tu va pas être dessus lol. Miss Poison va pas passer à la trappe, pô tout de suite nihéhéhé. J'en ai encore besoin. Mici Chtite pour le rev'  
  
**Loumiolla:** Mici ^^ C'est vrai que ça fait un p'tit moment que je t'avais po vu dans mes rev' ^^ Bon, voili la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira. Par contre pour le PC, faut voir avec Makena, c'est elle le chef de l'asile ^^  
  
**Makena:** C'est po grave Mak', je sais bien que tu aime mes fics ^^000 Et puis, c'est pô encore ceux que t'a pô lu alors je t'excuse ma chirie ^^. Sinon, je vais essayer d vite descendre du Paradis pour aller aider tes pauvres pensionnaires. Mais je crois que je dois pas croiser Wu, pour raison connu et dangereuse -_- Bon, j'te fais des méga Kisu ^^  
  
**Fuu-san:** Mici pour ton rev' ^^ ca me fait plaisir même si "ça fait 100 ans" que tu l'avais po reviewer, c'est corrigé. ^^ Vont-ils pouvoir ce parler, tu verra bien dans ce chapitre ^^ KISU !  
  
**Ishtarlee67:** Merci de me laisser un review, ça fait plaisir ^^. J'espère que tu n'a pas trop attendu. ^^  
  
** Clôtho:** Po blesser tes mamours ??? T'as bien lu le mot Deathfic, ne ? è_é Enfin, tu verra bien ce qui va leur arriver, on en est pas encore là ^^. Chui contente que ça te plaise toujours et encore lol. Mange po trop de chocolat ^__- J'espère que la suite te plaira. KISU !  
  


GoOd LeCtUrE ^^

****

La traîtrise de la Lune

-11-

Les flammes de l'espoir

La nuit avait prit possession du ciel, ayant déversée sur la voûte céleste sa couleur encre, éliminant l'astre de feu du ciel. Seules de timides étoiles osaient briller face à la Lune, cette perle blanche éclairant la terre de ses faibles rayons, régnant en maîtresse parmi le ciel; Laissant ses suivantes les étoiles pâlir de jalousie. Mais son règne sur le ciel fut de courte durée car un sombre nuage voila cette pâleur éclairante. 

Dans un entrepôt, une faible lumière éclairaient des hommes. Les uns étaient chinois, les autres du type italien. La pâle lumière éclairait une table où se trouvait deux hommes qui se parlaient en toute tranquillité. Les autres montaient la garde, craignant une attaque, un intrus découvrant leur réunion. Les négociations étaient entamées depuis un petit moment. Non loin du Chinois, dans l'ombre se trouvait un assassin aux yeux de glace, surveillant son patron ainsi que le grand blond. Mais il semblait aussi attendre un événement….. Qui ne devrait pas tarder.

Non loin de là, dans le noir, une ombre se glissait le long des murs, déposant des petits boîtiers sur les portes de sortie, voulant bloquer les occupants de l'entrepôt. Il avait piégé toutes les portes sauf celle de devant. Il voulait juste semer la panique avant de s'attaquer à eux. Ensuite, l'assassin au yeux améthystes alla vers une des portes piégées afin de rentrer dans l'entrepôt. Il poussa très doucement la lourde porte de ferraille. Une fois à l'intérieur, il distingua des voix mais aucune ne lui étaient familière. Il referma la porte mais au dernier moment, cette traîtresse grinça. 

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Allez voir, ordonna une voix puissante.

Shinigami se dissimula dans l'ombre, caché par les cartons entreposés de-ci de-là. Deux gardes habillés d'un costard noir s'approchèrent. Dans l'ombre l'assassin attendait, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il appuya sur un petit détonateur. La porte explosa, projetant à l'autre bout de la salle les deux costauds. Tout les autres se mirent en alerte, les armes au poing, prêt à tirer sur l'intrus.

Wufei se leva, concluant avec son nouvel associé. Lorsque les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de main, toutes les autres bombes explosèrent, semant la panique dans le bâtiment. Réléna commença à s'énerver, cherchant de tout les côtés l'auteur de cet accident. Le Dragon sortit, suivit par Zeck. C'est alors que Shinigami sortit de sa cachette, voulant s'amuser un peu. Avec des gestes rapides, il tranchait les gorges qui était à sa porté, dans une coupure net et profonde, laissant ainsi mourir sa victime qui tombait au sol. Ses geste étaient calculés, évitant les balles et terrassant ses ennemis.

L'assassin aux yeux de glace resta dans l'ombre, silencieux et observant les moindres gestes de Shinigami. Mais l'entrepôt prenait feu de toute part. Les flammes grimpaient le long des poutre en bois, léchant le toit. Réléna qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux Shinigami se dirigea vers celui-ci avec dans l'intention de régler ses comptes. Cependant, Heero attrapa son poignet, la retenant fermement.

-Lâche-moi Heero, je vais le tuer !

-Va plutôt protéger ton frère et Wufei, répliqua-t-il.

La blonde ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle réagit au quart de tour, s'éloignant à grand pas dehors où se trouvaient les deux hommes qui avaient pour tâche de le laisser seul ici si cela tournait mal. Il était enfin seul face à Shinigami. Le Dragon était toujours en retrait pendant que le Dieu de la Mort finissait de tuer les derniers gardes. Une dizaine de corps jonchaient le sol, tous égorgés, le sang recouvrait pratiquement le sol. 

Shinigami s'arrêta au milieu de l'entrepôt, sa fidèle lame d'acier dans une main. Autour d'eux, le bâtiment était en feu, menaçant maintenant de s'écrouler. Duo avait une forte respiration, il était haletant à cause de ses efforts physiques. L'Américain avait ses améthystes plongés dans les deux mers glaciales. Heero avança de quelques pas en direction de celui qu'il désirait.

Soudain, le Dragon pointa son Desert Eagle droit sur Shinigami, tirant rapidement. La balle alla se loger dans la tête d'un garde qui tentait de prendre en traître son adversaire. Le corps retomba mollement tandis que Duo n'avait pas bougé. La balle avait effleuré sa joue sur quelques millimètres, laissant s'échapper des fines gouttelettes de sang qui parcouraient sa joue rougie. 

Le bâtiment en feu émit un grincement inquiétant, leur disant ainsi qu'il menaçait de s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. Mais Shinigami ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de Heero et des flammes…. Maintenant qu'il était face à lui, l'Américain ne savait plus quoi faire… Devait-il suivre ses pulsions ou bien…. Shinigami était comme paralysé alors qu'une partie de l'entrepôt, la partie sur leur gauche, s'effondra, dévorée par les flammes. La température était élevé, et Heero commençait sérieusement à croire que ça allait mal tourner.

-Duo ! Cria-t-il en gardant à l'œil l'autre moitié du bâtiment.

Mais il n'obtient aucune réponse de la part du Shinigami qui regardait danser les flammes. La partie droite menaçait maintenant de s'écraser. Le Dragon ne perdit plus une seconde. Il se dirigea rapidement vers Duo, toujours immobile. Il lui saisit le poignet l'entraînant vers le fond du bâtiment encore stable. La partie droite s'écrasa juste derrière eux, refermant ainsi le piège de flammes. Ils étaient prisonniers et Duo ne réagissait toujours pas, hypnotisé par les flammes qui dansaient, le narguant en voulant s'accrocher à ses vêtements noirs. 

-KUSO !!!

Le japonais lâcha le poignet de Duo qui ne bougera pas. Il vida son chargeur contre la fine paroi de fer puis donna un magistral coup de pied dessus. Le morceau de fer vola à terre. Heero vient reprendre le poignet de Duo qui fixait les flammes de son regard vide. Mais celui-ci était décidé à ne pas bouger, voulant à la dernière minute aller parmi elles. Enervé, il en profita pour le tirer violemment dehors, l'entraînant jusqu'au bâtiment d'en face car il entendait au loin les sirènes des pompiers et de la police. 

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? Cria Heero avec un regard noir.

Le japonais avait perdu son sang froid. Ils avaient faillis se faire tuer. Ils risquaient déjà gros à être vu ensemble mais là, c'était le comble. Le Dragon était tellement furieux qu'il ne remarqua qu'après les perles de cristal rouler sur les joues rougies du Shinigami. Malgré lui, son visage s'adoucit et il se rapprocha de Duo, toujours les yeux dans le vague comme s'il était déconnecté de se monde. L'assassin aux yeux de glace essuya ses gouttes d'eau salées, caressant tendrement sa joue. L'Américain batta des paupières avant de porter ses yeux embrumées vers son sauveur.

-Heero….

Duo réalisa enfin ce qui s'était passé. Il avait failli les faire tuer… Tout ça parce qu'il avait cru le revoir lui….. Des larmes parcoururent de nouveau son fin visage.

-Excuse-moi, bredouilla-t-il.

Un autre que lui aurait rit de voir le grand Shinigami ainsi. Mais lui non, il voulait plus que tout savoir ce qu'il l'avait rendu ainsi. Heero se rapprocha, prenant tendrement Duo dans ses bras. Il avait désormais la certitude de ses sentiments… Il l'aimait….Duo répondit volontiers à cet appel de tendresse et se pelotonna contre son japonais, laissant enfin tomber sa lame pour passer ses deux bras autour du cou halé, fourrant sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre tandis que les sirènes s'emmêlèrent dans un chant infernal. Les pompiers s'affairaient à éteindre le feu sur les restes de l'entrepôt alors que les policiers inspectaient les lieux. Le Dragon se détacha de Shinigami malgré l'envie de continuer à le consoler. Il ramassa le couteau qu'il fourra dans sa poche arrière puis lui reprit la main.

-Viens, chuchota-t-il. 

Shinigami se laissa entraîner à travers les entrepôts, les rues…. Il savait qu'il risquait gros à suivre l'assassin au yeux de glace mais il avait trop besoin de lui…. Il y avait trop de doute en lui, trop de souvenirs refoulés qui resurgissaient. Duo remarqua qu'il l'entraînait vers le quartier chinois mais juste avant d'y entrer, le Dragon bifurqua dans une rue adjacente sombre et humide. Le Japonais entra dans un bâtiment complètement délabré vu de l'extérieur. L'Américain continua de se laisser guider puis Heero s'arrêta au 3ème étage, devant un appartement. Il sortit une clé de la poche de son jean et l'ouvra, pénétrant dans le lieu sans lumière. 

Heero alluma la lumière puis referma la porte. Shinigami scrutait la première pièce, relativement modeste, tout le contraire de l'extérieur. C'était aménagé dans les tons bleu pastel avec un canapé, une table et quelques meubles. Mais une idée inquiétante venait à l'esprit de l'Américain. Est-ce qu'il était prit au piège ici ? Est-ce que les Dragons venaient ici ? Toujours avec le même regard perdu, il fixa Heero qui devina sa pensée. 

-Les Dragons ne connaissent pas cet appartement.

Duo se sentit soulagé par cette simple phrase, cela lui enlevait l'un des points qui le torturaient. Le Dragon s'avança vers lui avec un regard empli de tendresse et de désir. Il céda à la tentation qui le torturait, il enserra la taille de son ange noir pour le rapprocher de lui, déposant ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme qu'il désirait tant. Duo se laissa aller à ce tendre baiser. Il avait besoin de réconfort, de sa présence…… 

Puis, ils se séparèrent, se fixant. Shinigami était toujours aussi incertain….. Ses idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, oppressé par ses souvenirs….Il fourra brusquement sa tête contre l'épaule du Japonais, cherchant un moyen d'échapper à tout ce tumulte qu'il avait en lui. Heero, un peu surprit, referma ses deux bras autour de son amour….

-Duo, murmura-t-il. Je voudrais qu'on parle.

-Hn…

Le brun déposa un baiser sur la tempe du natté puis il l'entraîna vers le canapé. Mais celui-ci l'arrêta, lui lançant un regard suppliant.

-On pourrait discuter ailleurs….

Un sourire germa sur les lèvres du Dragon puis il le guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand il y repensait, aucun homme n'était venu ici….Aucune de ses conquêtes n'avait eu le droit de connaître cet endroit….Duo scruta la chambre assez simple, comportant un grand lit, une armoire, une table de chevet et un bureau où trônait un ordinateur portable. 

-Met toi à l'aise. ^^

Shinigami lui répondit avec un sourire maladroit puis, il retira son pantalon de cuir mais garda son débardeur noir. Il se glissa entre les draps, s'y emmitouflant comme s'il cherchait sa chaleur. Le Dragon fit un sourire attendrit, quitta rapidement son jean et déposa son arme et la lame sur le bureau. Il jeta aussi son débardeur blanc avant de rejoindre Duo qui se blottit dans ses bras.

-Duo, fit-il avec une nuance de reproche.

-Je sais, fit-il en le regardant avec une moue boudeuse.

Heero le contempla avec tout son sérieux. Il fixa ses deux lagons mauves qui semblaient perdus… Il allait lui parler mais Duo le devança.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il y avait un certain désarroi dans sa question. Heero fut quelque peu surpris, car il ne pensait pas venir aussi rapidement à cette question. Mais il savait maintenant quoi répondre.

-Hai Shinigami. Aishiteru.

Le Japonais l'embrassa tendrement, collant son corps à demi nu contre celui qu'il désirait. Mais il voulait aussi une réponse à sa déclaration. C'est pourquoi, il rompit doucement le baiser. Or Duo se contenta d'abord de fourrer sa tête au creux de son épaule. Il sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou…. Décidément, le Dragon se demandait vraiment ce qu'il le tracassait. Il voulait parler mais il espérait aussi….

-Me too Hee-chan. I love you, murmura-t-il en relevant la tête. Mais tu m'aimeras malgré notre différence, malgré nos deux clans, malgré mon passé…

Heero bâillonna ses lèvres d'un doux baiser, ne voulant pas en entendre plus. Il voyait bien que Shinigami avait aussi peur que lui de le perdre. Mais le fait qu'il évoque le mot "passé" avait certainement une signification avec ce qui c'était passé dans l'entrepôt en flamme et le manque de réaction de l'assassin. Il relâcha ses lèvres, caressant avec sa main son doux visage.

-Dis-moi ce qui t'es arrivé dans l'entrepôt ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réagis ?

-Je…

Le Dragon esquiva un sourire face à l'hésitation de son ange noir. Il avait un peu peur de tout lui avouer…Cela commençait à peine entre eux…. Mais pourtant…. Il se sentait en sécurité avec son Dragon et puis…. Il avait besoin d'en parler, c'était resté en lui bien trop longtemps. 

-C'est….Par rapport à…..

-Ton passé ? Acheva doucement Heero.

Duo lui fit un timide sourire. Il oubliait alors qui ils étaient….Ils était simplement eux…. L'un profitant de l'autre…. A vrai dire, il n'arrivait pas à résister à Heero…. Duo rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de son amant, les goûtant timidement. La présence du Japonais calmait son trouble. Et puis, il savait ses sentiments, même si il avait peur de le perdre….Il avait désormais quelqu'un pour lui…. Qui l'aimait et à qui il pouvait parler… Le brun rompit le baiser alors que Shinigami poussa un grognement de protestation.

-Duo, je veux savoir ce pourquoi tu as faillis nous faire finir en barbecue ?

L'Américain lui fit un moue boudeuse et fit jouer ses fins doigts sur le torse bronzé, suivant les courbes parfaites de ses pectoraux. Il se laissait vraiment aller quand il était avec lui, lui qui d'habitude essayait de rester froid et distant…. On dirait un gamin prit en faute. Mais Heero voulait savoir et ce petit jeu commençait à l'agacer. Il attrapa sa main afin qu'il arrête ses chatouilles. 

-Je…. C'est un peu compliqué, je…..

-Duo, je veux savoir ce qui se passe là-dedans.

Le Dragon tapota d'un doigt le front pâle. Mais Duo avait trop peur d'être rejeté, de se livrer à lui…. Il avait de nouveau peur. Ses flashs revenaient…. Ses yeux qui le scrutent… Ses deux cobalt qui le dévisagent…. Mêlés de haine et de désir… Douleur….. Sang…. Crime…..

Dans un élan de panique, Duo se détacha violemment du Japonais, surprenant ce dernier. Shinigami allait fuir, il allait pour se lever, pour partir… Heero lui attrapa le poignet d'un geste rapide, le ramenant dans le lit, le plaquant sans douceur contre le matelas, faisant pression de son corps sur le sien. 

L'action s'était passé si vite que l'Américain ferma les yeux et se débattit, essayant de faire fuir ses fantômes, voulant virer le Dragon de sa position dominante mais il n'y arrivait pas. Duo paniquait, ses flashs le pourchassant… Sang…Yeux cobalt…. Couteau….. Le Japonais ne comprenait plus rien, mais il voyait visiblement qu'il avait essayé d'un savoir trop d'un coup. Mais il l'avait fait pour le soulager, pas pour déclencher cet état de panique. 

-Duo, appela-t-il aussi tendrement que possible.

Shinigami essayait de se débattre mais le Dragon avait l'avantage depuis le début. Duo se calma peu à peu, se laissant ainsi faire comme une victime qui renonce à sa vie. Heero caressa doucement la joue de son ange noir, qui trembla sous le contact de cette peau pourtant si douce.

-Duo…C'est moi….Heero, fit-il tendrement.

Les deux perles mauves, affolés, fixèrent le Dragon avec insistance. Lentement, Duo porta une de ses mains vers le visage de son homologue.

-Heero….Répète-t-il doucement.

Les flashs avaient enfin disparu, laissant place au visage du Japonais. Il reprenait ses esprits… Il avait paniqué…Pourtant….Il l'avait vu….. Ils avaient les même yeux…. C'est cela qui faisait remonter ses pénibles souvenirs. Mais il contacta qu'il était bien vivant, devant lui…. C'était bien Heero et pas LUI…..

-Hee-chan….

L'Américain porta ses lèvres vers celles de son amour, pour bien vérifier qu'il n'était pas dans une de ses hallucinations… Heero y répondit le plus tendrement du monde puis il bascula lentement sur le côté pour que Duo se blottisse contre lui. La brun caressait doucement le bas du dos, mais il voulait un peu plus de contact que cela…. Il fit glisser ses doigts de long de ses hanches, remontant le débardeur noir et le lui retira doucement.

Shinigami lui fit un pauvre sourire et se colla contre le corps chaleureux du Japonais. Le Dragon en profita pour ôter l'élastique qui retenait la natte de son ange noir, laissant glisser ses doigts entre les fines mèches de soie. Heero embrassa tendrement le front de son amant.

-Tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prêt….

Pour toute réponse, l'Américain déposa un baiser sur son torse avant de s'y bédouiner. Shinigami s'endormit bien vite dans les bras protecteur du Dragon. Ils étaient alors juste un couple, vivant leur amour mais au dehors de ses murs…. Il devraient êtres des assassins, des ennemis….

****

A suivre

Law-sama : Chapitre tout choupi, ne ? En plus, cette idée m'est venue à la dernière minute ^^00000

Shi-sama : Et ben j'adore ^^

Heero: Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ??? Rend moi mon vrai Duo * regard noir *

Law-sama: Quoi ?? C'est le vrai ^^ Je veux juste le torturer un peu è_é

Heero: Toi, t'a de la chance d'être au Paradis

Shi-sama: C'est quoi cette histoire de Paradis ???

Law-sama: Je t'expliquerais ^^ REVIEWWW plizzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZ !!!!!!


	12. Le fantôme du passé

****

Titre : La traîtrise de la Lune

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing à la sauce mafioso ^^

****

Genre : UA, OOC, Fic sérieuse, Deathfic, Yaoi, Yuri, kawaiiiiii (c'est un genre ça ^^000) 

****

Couples : 3x4x3, ex 3x2, Rx1, 6x5x6, 1x2x1, CxH, DxR.

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. 

****

Ch'tite note : Je publie ce chapitre car je sais pas du tout quand je vais pouvoir revenir sur le net ^^0 Mon Ordi a chopé un virus et je n'est + d'ordi et + internet T_T Heureusement que j'ai de la famille pour au moins relever mes messages et mettre les chapitres que j'ai d'avance. Bref, savourer celui-ci car je sais pas du tout quand je pourrais revenir( à mon grand désespoir ). J'ai pas le temps de répondre aux rev', je tiens à dire tout simplement MERCI à tout ceux qui en on laissez un. Au passage, j'en profite pour des messages perso ^^. Makena, chui contente que t'es publié le fic de l'Asile meme si j'ai loupé cela à regret. Je continu mes fics au brouillon meme si ça me fait un peu chier vu qu'à mon avis j'aurais des tonnes de pages à recopier -_-. Allez, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre pendant que moi je m'emmerde comme un rat mort sans mon ordi T_T

GoOd LeCtUrE ^^

****

La traîtrise de la Lune

-12-

Le fantôme du passé 

Le Dragon se réveilla, le soleil éclairant de ses chauds rayons le salon. Il voulut s'étirer mais il était prisonnier de l'étreinte de Shinigami qui entourait sa taille de ses deux bras, encore endormi avec une expression de sérénité sur son visage. Heero eut un sourire attendri et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se dégager doucement de son étreinte. L'Américain remua, poussant un petit gémissement puis se bédouina contre l'oreiller.

Heero jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui affichait 8h45. Il mit en route la cafetière puis alla prendre une douche. L'eau chaude roulait sur sa peau halée. Il avait eu tellement chaud dans l'entrepôt en flamme et puis, il avait été bien trop inquiet par l'état de Shinigami hier qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser seul. L'eau détendait ses muscles, faisant partir ses doutes avec les gouttelettes d'eau. Seul un restait….

Pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi hier ? Depuis qu'il avait vu les flammes, il avait eu un comportement très étrange. Et puis lorsqu'ils discutaient, Duo fut prit d'un mouvement de panique, le fuyant, comme s'il avait eu peur qu'il l'agresse. Heero enfila son jean mais il resta torse nu. Il essuya ses cheveux mouillés puis il sortit sans les brosser, sachant bien qu'ils étaient indomptables.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bain, il vit Duo à moitié découvert, la couette emmêlée dans ses fines jambes. Il était sur le ventre, ses cheveux éparpillés autour de lui tel des ruisseaux d'or châtain. Mais le Dragon remarqua quelque chose sur le corps de Duo. Au niveau de sa hanche droite, il y avait un tatouage. Il ne l'avait pas vu la première fois, mais il ne l'avait encore jamais vu de dos.

Heero s'assit sur le rebord du lit, retirant les cheveux soyeux pour voir le tatouage de Shinigami. Il était en noir et blanc et représentait une femme. Elle avait de long cheveux ondulés, descendant jusqu'à ses pieds, vêtu seulement d'un drap. Mais elle tenait entre ses mains une grande faux tranchante. La jeune femme avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le Dragon caressa tendrement la tatouage. 

Duo remua sous la caresse, poussant un petit gémissement. Il chercha une personne invisible puis il émergea lentement, clignant des yeux, pas très certain de savoir où il était. Comme un chat, il s'étira, poussant des petits gémissements mêlés à ses bâillements. Il se retourna vers la personne qui lui prodiguait ses caresses si douces.

-Hee-chan….

-Très joli tatouage.

Duo le regarda, puis sa hanche avant de lui faire un sourire. Il se redressa entièrement pour venir vers son amant, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres si douces…. Shinigami passa ses deux bras autour du cou bronzé, caressant les cheveux encore humides. Heero passa doucement ses bras autour de la taille de son ange noir, voulant se coller à lui, sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

L'Américain le fit alors basculer, s'allongeant avec son Japonais en position dominante. Heero détacha alors une main de son dos, pour se retenir afin de ne pas l'écraser sous lui. Il rompit doucement le baiser.

-Duo, fit-il avec reproche.

-Hn.

-Tu devrais prendre une douche, ça te fera du bien.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son ange noir avant de se relever. Duo poussa un petit grognement sous cet abandon, regardant Heero se diriger vers a salle de bain pour lui sortir une serviette propre. Shinigami le rejoignit, entourant sa taille de ses fins bras.

-Je vais pas savoir l'utiliser ta douche. ^^

Heero leva un sourcil et s'en suivit d'un petit sourire. L'Américain se câlina contre l'homme de sa vie qui se laissa faire. Puis, il l'embrassa avant de le laisser seul dans la salle de bain. Shinigami voulait essayer de se faire pardonner pour son comportement d'hier mais il semblerait que son amant préférais savoir de vive voix plutôt que….

-Café ? Demanda Heero.

-Oui ! Cria Duo. 

Shinigami fit une espèce de couette haute puis fit un chignon afin de ne pas les mouiller. Il rentra dans la douche et alluma l'eau chaude. Le liquide de cristal ruisselait sur sa peau pâle. Il avait envie de rester ici, avec lui…. Mais ils avaient des obligations. Est-ce qu'il accepterait ? Tous ses doutes qui s'était envolés cette nuit revinrent…. Duo poussa un soupir puis sortit de la douche.

Il entra dans la chambre, la serviette sur ses hanches et vit des vêtements sur le lit posé à son attention. Heero avait déposé un boxer, un baggy et un débardeur, le tout était noir. L'Américain sourit à cette gentille attention et s'habilla rapidement. Il retourna déposer la serviette à l'endroit prévu à cette effet puis il défit le chignon, libérant ses cheveux qui cascadaient derrière son dos, dans un mouvement légèrement ondulé. Il les brossa pendant quelques minutes afin d'enlever tous les nœuds qui s'étaient fait pendant la nuit. 

Il reposa la brosse, fixant son reflet dans le miroir, les cheveux lâchés avec quelques mèches qui étaient passées devant, lui donnant un aspect plus que féminin. Il se fixait comme hypnotisé ….

**__**

-"Tu es beau comme ça …… Mon Duo."

Dans le reflet du miroir, une main passa sur le visage de Duo, le caressant avec un geste lent, prenant au passage, une mèche de cheveux châtain qu'il fit glisser entre ses fins doigts.….. Shinigami écarquilla les yeux et recula violemment, se cognant contre l'armoire mais il se fichait de la douleur.

**__**

-"Tu es à moi……"

L'Américain recula alors dans la chambre, voulant s'éloigner le plus vite possible de la salle de bain. Mais il trébucha, se retrouvant le dos contre le lit.

**__**

-"Tu ne peux pas me fuir……"

-LAISSE-MOI !!!!!!! Cria-t-il de toutes ses forces, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Heero laissa en plan ce qu'il faisait pour se précipiter dans la chambre. Il vit Duo, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il avait rabattu ses genoux vers sa poitrine, sa tête s'y cachant, ses mains tenant ses genoux pour être dans un univers parfaitement clos et sécurisant. Shinigami tremblait…. Il commençait a se balancer en répétant :

-Boys don't cry !

Le Dragon se rapprocha lentement. L'Américain continuait toujours à se balancer sur lui-même, répétant ses mots. Ses cheveux de bronze étaient tout autour de lui, formant une auréole protectrice. Heero s'accroupit et d'une main hésitante, il frôla la main de Duo qui tenait toujours aussi fermement un de ses genoux. 

Shinigami releva brusquement la tête sous ce contact, les yeux apeurés. Il fut soulager de le voir, lui. Sans aucune retenue, l'Américain se jeta dans les bras de son amant, fourrant sa tête contre son épaule, cherchant une chaleur réconfortante qu'il trouva de suite car le Japonais referma son étreinte sur lui. 

Il restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, le temps pour Duo de calmer ses tremblements alors que le Dragon le berçait doucement sous ses caresses. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son ange noir puis lui releva doucement la tête, pour faire face à deux améthystes perdues. Heero déposa un autre baiser sur ses douces lèvres. 

-Viens, sinon le café va refroidir.

-Hn.

Il se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où le Japonais avait abandonné les deux bols où le café fumait encore. Duo s'assit sur une des chaises, prenant machinalement deux sucres pour les faire glisser le long de la paroi en céramique bleue. Puis, il remua la cuillère, lentement, sous le regard inquiet de son amant. Heero s'assit à ses côtés.

-Duo ?

-Hn ? Fit-il dans le vague tout en continuant de remuer sa cuillère.

-A qui as-tu dis _"laisse-moi"_ ?

Les mouvements de l'Américain s'arrêtèrent net, suivit par un long silence.

-Duo, dis-moi ce qui se passe ?

-Tu vas me prendre pour un dingue, fit-il doucement. 

Le Dragon prit le menton de Shinigami pour le relever car il avait la tête baissée. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant. 

-Dans ce cas, ce serait déjà fait.

Duo répondit avec un faible sourire. Il n'avait pas tort car avec tout ce qui c'était passé en si peu de temps…..Mais il devait être sûr d'une chose avant de lui dire… L'Américain jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge qui affichait 10h19.

-J'peux rester ici avec toi ?

Heero poussa un soupir.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. 

-J'y répondrais, déclara-t-il doucement. Mais je veux passer cette journée avec toi.

Le Dragon le fixa. Il savait que Duo avait besoin de lui…..Et lui de Duo…..Il se rapprocha de lui, pour capturer ses lèvres. 

-Ok, mais tu as intérêt à tout me dire.

Puis, il se leva pour prendre son portable qui traînait sur la table de la cuisine et composa rapidement un numéro. Duo but une gorgée de son café, tout en regardant son amant qui attendait patiemment.

__

-/ Oui ? / Fit une voix énervée.

-C'est Heero. Je ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui. Dit-lui que je lui parlerais demain.

__

-/ Très bien / Fit la voix radoucie.

Il raccrocha, ses yeux posé sur son ange noir qui finissait de boire son café. 

-Tu veux téléphoner ?

-Hn, faudrait au moins que je prévienne ma P'tite Sœur. 

-La brunette de la dernière fois ?

-Yes. ^^0

Duo se leva et si dirigea vers le brun, le prenant dans ses bras pour se blottir contre lui. Heero lui rendit son étreinte avant de lui passé le portable. Shinigami resta dans ses bras alors qu'il avait composé le numéro et entendait la tonalité. Le Japonais jouait avec ses longues cheveux, les caressant sans jamais se lasser. Au bout de trois sonneries, une voix féminine et endormie lui répondit.

__

-/ Allô ! /

-Petite Sœur, c'est Duo.

__

-/ DUO !!! MAIS OU ES-TU ??? /

-Crie pas comma ça. Je vais bien et je suis en lieu sûr.

__

-/ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? Avec l'incendie ? J'étais folle d'inquiétude, t'as des infos ? /

-Ecoute, H…

Shinigami était plongé dans le yeux bleu océan de son Dragon. Il avait failli dire son prénom…. Et puis, il lui faisait confiance.

-Hilde, j'te raconterais tout demain, quand je reviendrais.

__

-/ Tu es où ??? /

-Chez qui veux-tu que je sois, fait-il en souriant. 

__

-/ Ok. A demain ! /

Il raccrocha sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

-Tu me fais tant confiance que ça pour l'appeler par son prénom.

-Yes, parce que tu m'aimes.

Heero lui sourit, capturant ses lèvres au doux goût de café. Il les lécha tendrement pour avoir accès à cette caverne humide…. Son ange noir lui répondit, entrouvrant ses lèvres. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un doux arôme, dansant dans une vague de caresse. Le Japonais rompit le baiser, caressant sa joue.

-Je vais quand même allez acheter deux trois choses car y'a presque rien. Faut dire que cela fait un moment que je suis pas venu. ^^000

-Tu vas me laisser tout seul.

-Hai. Mais pour quelques minutes.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

-De toute façon, tu ne crains rien ici.

-Oui, fit-il doucement. 

Le Dragon se détacha de lui pour prendre son bol et finir son café.

-Tu peux tout utiliser, dans la limite où tu ne fais pas exploser le bâtiment. 

-Okay.

Heero prit son portefeuille qu'il fourra dans sa poche arrière et dans l'autre son portable. 

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Que tu restes avec moi.

-Bon, alors ça sera ce que je sais faire.

Il déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres mais l'américain le retient, approfondissant le baiser. Il essayait de le retenir mais…. Il le laissa partir avec regret. Duo aurait mille fois préféré mourir de faim que d'être seul….. Sans lui…. Shinigami s'assit sur le canapé, faisant face à un meuble fermé. Il se releva pour l'ouvrir, curieux de savoir ce qu'il contenait.

L'Américain fut surpris d'y trouver une télévision. Au moins, il aurait de quoi se divertir…. Il l'alluma et zappa les chaînes qui à cette heure-ci diffusait uniquement des émissions de mauvais goûts. Duo regardait le petit écran où les images défilaient mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il pensait à lui…… A Heero…..

**__**

-"Tu ne seras jamais heureux avec lui." Fit la même voix de toute à l'heure.

Shinigami fixait la télévision, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

**__**

-"Personne ne veut de toi…."

Il commençait à regretter de ne pas l'avoir accompagné, même si c'était risqué. C'était tout de même mieux que de se retrouver face à son fantôme. 

**__**

-"Tu es à moi, Duo. A personne d'autre" Susurra la voix.

L'Américain augmenta le volume, espérant désespérément couvrir cette voix qui lui rappelait tout ce qu'il voulait fuir… 

**__**

-"Il te prendra pour un fou, comme les autres…. Il ne t'aimera pas comme moi…"

-C'est faux, dit-il doucement. Hee-chan….

**__**

-"Tu souhaites le retour de celui qui va t'abandonner. Tu n'es rien Duo. Tu es pire que la vermine, cracha la voix. Je te l'ai dis, continua-t-elle sur un ton plus suave, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté…."

Duo garda le silence mais il souffrait au plus profond de lui.

**__**

-"Je pourrirais la moindre relation que tu auras, je ne te céderais pas à un vivant…. Tu n'auras plus jamais personne dans ta vie."

-Arrête !! Coupa Shinigami.

**__**

-"Oh ! Tu t'énerves ? Mais tu es toi même responsable de ce qui t'arrive."

Il fixait l'écran puis l'éteignit dans un mouvement de rage. Mais il vit son reflet….. Ses yeux cobalts qui le narguaient, son sourire satisfait de le voir souffrir…. L'Américain se leva brusquement et referma le meuble, ne voulant plus voir celui qui le torturait.

**__**

-"Je serais toujours là Duo….. Fit la voix d'un ton mielleux. Heero va t'abandonner, je ferais tout pour qu'il.."

-ARRETE !!!!!!!

Duo entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir précipitamment, dévoilant Heero sur la pas de la porte avec les sacs de course au sol. Celui-ci regardait le natté avec inquiétude. Sans écouter autre chose que son cœur, il se précipita vers lui, entourant son cou de ses bras afin de le serrer contre lui. Le Dragon referma son étreinte sur le corps tremblant de son ange noir, caressant la rivière de bronze.

-Duo….

-Il est revenu…..Fit-il doucement. Il en a profité pour revenir….

-Chuuut, je suis là.

Heero se détacha de l'américain qui ne lâcha pas sa main. Ils prirent les courses pour les déposer sur la table de la cuisine puis le Japonais referma la porte. Shinigami l'avait suivit docilement, sans lâcher sa main. Une fois en sécurité dans l'appartement fermé, il reporta son attention sur son ange noir qui était visiblement dans une grande panique. Mais il y avait aussi une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Le Dragon prit son amant dans ses bras, qui s'y blotti volontiers.

-Il est temps de me raconter, ne ?

-Tu vas me prendre pour..

-Duo, coupa-t-il. Qui est revenu ?

-Son fantôme, murmura-t-il.

Heero écouta ce qu'il venait de dire mais là…. Il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Il n'avait jamais été tourmenté par l'une des fantômes de ses victimes. 

-Duo, fit-il doucement pur l'encourager à en dire plus. Qui est-ce qui est revenu ?

-Solo…

****

A suivre

TADAM ^_____________^

Suspect. Et vip, je suis une sadique de couper à cet endroit là, mais c'est tellement bien de vous laisser en plein suspens. Nihéhéhéhéhé è_é. Bon, laissez-moi un review, surtout si vous voulez la suite ^^

KISU !!!

****

PS: Pour le tatouage de Duo, j'ai fait un dessin, ceux qui veulent le voir n'ont qu'à me le demander et à me laisser leur mail ^^


	13. Souvenirs Quand tu nous hantes

****

Titre : La traîtrise de la Lune

****

Auteur : Law

****

Mail : Lawsamahotmail.com

****

Source : Gundam Wing à la sauce mafioso

****

Genre : UA, OOC, Fic sérieuse, Deathfic, Yaoi, Yuri, kawaiiiiii (c'est un genre ça 000) et LEMON

****

Couples : 3x4x3, ex 3x2, Rx1, 6x5x6, 1x2x1 POWAAAA, CxHxC, DxR.

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Solo, n'est pas à moi mais vu que personne ne l'a jamais vu, je me suis permis de le décrire à ma convenance.

****

Ch'tite note : Cela fait un trèèèès long moment que ce chapitre est fait mais j'avais des priorités et puis…. Ben le voili 0 Vous allez savoir tout sur tout, enfin presque èé Juste sur le mystère Solo quoi 0 Bon, je répond aux reviews car ils sont de plus en plus nombreux, presque 100 alors surtout laisser moi des reviews Je tiens à dire que mon PC marche comme sur des roulette, puisque j'ai publié la suite de certain autre de mes fics Comme ça tout le monde le sais.

Pour ceux à qui j'ai oublié d'envoyé le dessin du Tatoo de Duo (je suis sur qu'il y en a --) Rien de plus simple, il suffit d'aller sur mon site pour le voir Comme ça vous saurez sur de le voir (adresse : lawsama.free.fr)

****

Loumiolla : Mici pour ton rev' Tu devrais être habitué à mon sadisme èé J'espère que cela va te plaire. KISU !

****

Alana : Faudra pensée à la crée cette assoc, et je crois être la première à me faire harceler par ses membres 000 Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton rev' et le " ou je vais chercher tout ça ? " Ben…. J'ai une imagination débordante 000 C'est pas très bon car je me disperse assez facilement -- Mais j'arrive à géré lol Quand j'ai la lubie de finir une fic et que je le fais èé Allez, encore mici pour ton rev 'et voici la suite -

****

ChtiteElfie : Mici Chtiteuh De la tendresse, je crois que s'en est bourré dans celui-ci si ça devient po guimauve ? ! ai encore jamais fait de la guimauve ou alors je m'en aperçoit pô 000.

****

Yami-Rose1 : LOL, j'ai même pô penser à ça. Mais ça serait marrant, Heero en SOS fantôme ptdr. Plus sérieusement, merci pour ton rev' et voici la suite

****

Misao Girl : Le voile sur le mystère Solo va se lever Avec du kawaii en prime J'espère que cela va te plaire. Marchi pour ton rev'

****

Carina D : Mici pour ton rev' et MERCI d'être aussi fidèle à cette fic #### Chui contente. Ai rien d'autre à te dire à part MERCI

****

Shalimar3 : Voili voili, la suite 000 Veu pô me faire gronder mwa Je suis pardonner Shali-chan ? ? ? En plus, t'a déjà du la lire èé Si tu es allez te balader sur mon site bien sur - Kisu ma Shalily et Mici pour le rev'

****

Yohina : Oo Désolé de pas avoir mit la suite plus vite 000 J'espère que tu m'en voudra pas trop 00 Je savais pô que cette fic pouvais mettre dans un telle état mais j'aime coupé au mauvais moment, sale habitude que j'ai 000 Mici pour ton rev' Et encore désolé pour l'attente.

****

Fuu-san : Mici Bon, c'est à toi que j'ai pô du envoyer le dessin. Si ca t'embête d'aller sur mon site, je te l'enverrais t'a qu'à le dire dans ton prochain rev' Je choisi un peu la facilité mais je suis tellement de partout que je sais plus ou donner de la tête 0000 Gomen ne. Encore merci pour ton rev'

****

Kamara : Argh ! J'ai pô du t'envoyé le dessin. Bon idem, soit tu va sur le site soit je te l'enverrai, il te suffit de m'engueuler au prochain rev' 000 Mici pour ton rev'

****

Shi-sama : Ca va ! T'es missante ! ! ! La suite te l'est écrite et tu sais que je veux finir A la mer avant de continuer les autres alors… Fait marcher tes idées car moi je suis en panne -- Et laisse Wufei ou il est ! ! ! ! Si je le vois ca va pô être bon pour ma santé et après ca va se répercuter sur ma fille Allez, KISU ma Bêta-Sama

GoOd LeCtUrE ****

La traîtrise de la Lune

-13-

Souvenirs...Quand tu nous hantes

Heero leva un sourcil à l'évocation d'un prénom qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était aussi blessé, mais ne laissa rien transparaître, se disant qu'il ferait une erreur s'il lui en voulait juste pour ça.

-Qui est Solo ?

-Mon premier amour, confia Duo. Mais….

Le Dragon encaissa cela sans rechigner mais il était sous le point d'exploser. ET ce qui devait sortir sortit de sa bouche.

-Et je suis une transition pour l'oublier, ne ?

-NON, répliqua énergiquement Duo tout en se collant à lui. I love you Hee-chan et…. Si tu crois cela…..Enfin….Je…..

-Duo, dit-il en l'obligeant à le regarder. Pour moi, ce n'est pas agréable que tu parles de ton ex ainsi, enfin on dirait que tu tiens encore à lui.

-Non, loin de là…. Il….. Il est mort Heero, il me poursuit…. Son fantôme…… Il….. Il va finir par réussir.

-Réussir quoi ?

-A ce que tu me prennes pour un dingue et que tu me largues, confia tristement Shinigami.

Le Dragon resserra son étreinte autour de son ange noir.

-Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Dis-moi ce qui c'est passé.

-Yes. Mais on peut s'asseoir ou bien….

Heero entraîna Shinigami vers le canapé. Il s'assit tandis que l'Américain s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, se collant contre lui. Il déposa sa tête sur son épaule et commença à caresser les cheveux brun en bataille. Lorsqu'il avait posé sa tête, Duo avait fait voler ses cheveux sur le côté, occupant sa place sur le canapé. Le Dragon passa sa main à travers les fils de soie châtain, caressant aussi son dos.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Comment est-il mort ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

-C'est moi qui l'ai tué, répondit Duo d'une voix étranglée.

-Nani ???

-T'inquiète je suis pas une mante religieuse….. J'avais mes raisons.

Heero déposa un baiser sur le front de son ange noir pour le rassurer. Duo prit une profonde inspiration puis commença son douloureux récit.

-Solo était comme moi, un assassin engagé par…… Votre ennemi, finit-il maladroitement. Physiquement, il est assez proche de toi. Il était à moitié japonais et à moitié américain. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée. Il avait des yeux cobalts, comme toi et des cheveux bruns mais moins rebelles.

Il resserra son étreinte sur Heero au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait revenir ses souvenirs.

-Mais il était….. Possessif, ce qui le menait à être agressif et violent. Personne ne pouvait m'approcher sinon, il risquait de s'en prendre une ou même pire, de se faire tuer. Sa jalousie était telle qu'il disait à tout le monde que je lui appartenait et il…..

Duo s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle pour continuer ce qui lui faisait le plus mal…. Ce qu'il avait subit pendant des mois car il était la seule personne que Shinigami craignait.

-Sa volonté de me posséder était telle qu'il voulait….. Qu'il voulait me dominer à tout prix….. Il….Il me forçait….

L'Américain commença à pleurer, toujours blottit contre l'épaule de son japonais. L'évocation de ses souvenirs douloureux le poussait à trouver un refuge…. Jamais il n'avait dit cela, il avait tout gardé pour lui et cela l'avait détruit de l'intérieur… Il sentit Heero le serrer, caressant tendrement son dos.

-Chuuut, je suis là. Je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal.

-Merci…. Fit-il entre deux sanglots.

-Si tu veux, on peut arrêter, proposa-t-il devant l'état de son amant.

-Non, répondit-il avec une petite voix. Autant tout faire sortir…. Enfin si tu veux ?

-Hai.

Shinigami était toujours contre son amour, grappillant quelques millimètres pour être plus proche de son corps.

-Je…. Je l'ai tué car je n'en pouvais plus…..

-Et… Comment ? Fit le Japonais un peu hésitant.

-….

Le concerné déposa un baiser sur le cou halé, prenant une profonde respiration avant de continuer. Le Dragon savait que c'était dur pour lui, mais il savait qu'il avait envie d'en parler, d'évacuer tout cela pour se retrouver en paix avec lui-même.

****

[ FLASH-BACK ]

Un jeune homme était étendu dans un lit défait, sa peau laiteuse, nue et en sueur était recouverte par quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux de bronze. A côté de lui, un autre homme, les cheveux brun, court, ébouriffés. Il caressait du bout des doigts la peau douce de la colonne vertébrale de son compagnon. Puis, il se mit à ôter les quelques mèches de cheveux du corps de son amant pour y déposer des baisers, commençant par l'épaule pour descendre vers l'omoplate. L'Américain remua sous ses caresses.

-Solo….

-Chuuut, mon Duo.

Le brun arrêta ses baisers pour s'emparer des lèvres de Shinigami, sans aucune douceur. Celui-ci se laissa faire, épuisé par leurs ébats passés, mais il se retourna pour faire face à son corps, face à…. Il relâcha enfin ses lèvres pour le dominer cependant, Duo fut plus rapide et se cala contre le torse légèrement bronzé.

-Solo…. Je voudrais dormir…

Il se câlina contre lui, espérant lui faire oublier sa futur entreprise qui n'était autre que recommencer à le posséder. Duo se mit à le câliner, pour accentuer sa demande. Duo embrassa son front puis s'allongea, l'américain sur lui en train de dessiner des cercles du bout des doigts. Il devait le faire….. C'était sa seule chance…..

Au bout d'une heure de ce petit manège, il réussit à endormir Solo. Très lentement, il se décolla du corps suant de son amant. Duo laissa sa main parcourir la fente entre le matelas et le sommier pour y trouver sa fidèle compagne. Il en sortit une lame d'acier, tranchante, luisant sous les rayons de la lune qui pénétrait dans la chambre.

L'Américain revient vers sa victime enfin…. C'était plutôt lui la victime et il allait se libérer de son bourreau. Il se plaça au-dessus de Solo, le regardant avec haine….. Il le détestait…Il l'avait blessé, brisé sans même se soucier de lui…. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu c'est le posséder…..Avoir son corps pour lui, tuant son âme….

Duo était sur lui alors qu'il dormait paisiblement, sans se soucier de ce qui allait lui arriver. Mais, il voulait aussi le faire souffrir, autant que lui l'avait fait souffert. D'un coup sec et rapide, Shinigami perfora les poumons, la lame d'acier entrant dans sa chair comme un couteau dans du beurre. Solo ouvrit brusquement les yeux, regardant son amant sans rien comprendre.

Il porta une main vers la plaie où la lame se trouvait encore. La douleur vient dans son regard, le sang coulait un peu, parcourant doucement son torse. Mais il coulera à flot… Duo retira la lame pour la planter à nouveau mais près du cœur.

-Duo….. Pour..quoi ?

L'Américain lui sourit mais c'était un sourire haineux, sadique…. Il remua la lame dans la blessure fraîche, tirant un hurlement de douleur à son bourreau.

-Parce que je te hais… Je veux plus de toi…. Voilà tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour me débarrasser de toi….

Juste après ses derniers mots. Il retira la lame pour la planter dans le cœur, enfonçant la lame au plus profond de sa chair. Solo avait toujours sa main sur la première plaie mais le sang se déversait en grande quantité sur les draps. La main ensanglantée, il la leva vers le visage de Duo, caressant sa joue une dernière fois.

-Je te hanterais mon Duo…. Je ne te laisserais à personne…..

Il toussa, un mince filet de sang coula entre ses lèvres avant de fermer les yeux. Duo le fixa un dernier moment avant de retirer sa lame et de sortir de ce lit, mêlant amour cruel et un mort par haine….

****

[ FIN DU FLASH-BACK ]

Heero resserra son étreinte autour de son amour. Leurs corps enlacés, collés l'un à l'autre. Le Dragon déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son ange noir dont la tête était toujours posée sur son épaule. Il comprenait maintenant tous les tourments de son amant et pourquoi Duo voyait son fantôme.

-Après, j'ai mit le feu à la maison car c'était une maison que l'on avait au début…. Je l'ai regarder brûler….. Jusqu'à ce que les pompiers arrivent….. Hee-chan, tu m'ai...

-Chuuuut, coupa doucement Heero.

Il fit reculer l'américain, de sorte à le faire relever la tête. Il vit alors ses deux améthystes voilées par les larmes à venir, ses longs cheveux suivant le mouvement de sa tête. Le Dragon vient caresser son visage d'une main, tandis que l'autre maintenait son corps prêt du sien.

-Aishiteru Duo, n'en doute jamais quelque soit les risques que cela comporte. Je ne tiens pas à te laisser partir, pour rien au monde et surtout pas à cause de ton ex. Tu es ma lumière…. Tu es ma lumière dans ce monde de ténèbres.

Une larme perla sur la joue de l'Américain, venant à la rencontre des doigts du Japonais.

-C'est les plus beaux mots qu'on ne m'ait jamais dit….

D'autres larmes suivirent le même chemin que la première. Le Dragon esquiva un sourire et déposa un baiser au coin de son œil, voulant stopper les larmes. Shinigami s'empara de ses lèvres, l'embrassant passionnément, frottant quelque peu son bassin contre celui de son amant. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. L'Américain avait enfin retrouvé une partie de lui-même…. Grâce à son ennemi….. Grâce à son amour…..

-Duo, gronda Heero.

-Quoi.

Il se rapprocha du cou de son amant en commençant à y déposer des baisers papillons.

-Tu n'en as pas envie ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

-Si mais tu n'as pas envie de faire autre chose, des choses que tu n'as jamais pu faire ?

-Hum, laisse-moi considérer la question.

Duo releva sa tête, faisant voler ses longs cheveux à la manière d'un top modèle. Il fixa les deux perles bleu océan qui le regardaient avec amour.

-On n'a pas le droit de bouger, fit-il en bougonnant.

-Je sais, je ne parlais pas de sortir. Allez, pousse-toi ! Je vais préparer à manger pendant que tu réfléchis.

-Et si je veux pas.

-Manger ?

-Me pousser, répliqua-t-il en passant ses bras autour du cou halé, caressant la base de sa nuque.

-Alors, je ferais pas à manger de la journée.

-Non, protesta Duo. J'veux goûter à ta cuisine.

Il bouda comme un gosse avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Heero sourit en le voyant ainsi et déposa un bref baiser sur son front. L'Américain n'insista pas et se leva, libérant son amour de son étreinte. Puis, il l'aida à ranger les courses. Ensuite, le Japonais se mit à cuisiner. Duo le distrayait plus qu'il ne l'aidait, lui demandant sans arrêt ce qu'il faisait ou bien le câlinait.

Le Dragon compris ce qu'il y avait manquer à Duo dans sa relation avec ce Solo. C'était d'être écouté, d'être là tout simplement pour lui. Lui prouver qu'il l'aimait….. Donner pour recevoir…. Mais Duo n'avait rien donner dans cette relation, du moins, au début si, mais après….. Il recevait un amour qu'il n'aimait pas, qu'il méprisait…. Tandis que lui, il était près à tout donner à son ange noir…. Ayant la patience de l'écouter, de le supporter, mais c'était pour lui un délice plutôt qu'une tâche ingrate.

Il découvrait une autre facette de sa personnalité. Une personne plus extravertie, plus joyeuse. Duo était heureux et cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Il souriait plus et…. Il parlait plus.

-Duo, soupira Heero alors que celui-ci était collé à lui.

-Voui. J'ai faim mwa. En plus ça sens super bon.

-Attends encore un peu. Mets la table, ça t'occuperas

-Ouais !

Shinigami déposa un baiser dans son cou, tout en caressant ses abdos. Puis, il se détacha pour faire ça tâche. Heero finit tranquillement de préparer le repas. Cela faisait d'ailleurs un moment qu'il n'avait pas cuisiner et cela lui avait manqué. Mais il adorait ça et le faire avec Duo lui plaisait même si celui-ci ne faisait que le déconcentrer. Il coupa le gaz et amena les deux casseroles vers la table. Sauf que la table était pas vraiment mise. Heero fronça un sourcil, certain d'avoir vu l'Américain partir avec des couverts. Il déposa les deux casseroles sur la table, allant vers la chambre où son ange noir semblait y préparer quelque chose. Le Dragon entra.

-Non !

Duo lui sauta dessus mais Heero avait déjà vu ce qu'il avait préparé. Shinigami avait tiré le bureau vers le lit y installant les couverts. Il avait déniché je ne sais où une bougie qu'il tenait à la main.

-Duo ?

-Ben…. Je voulais, enfin….. Fit-il tout confus.

-Tu voulais un dîner aux chandelles, résuma le Dragon avec un sourire.

-Voui…. Je sais que ça se fait le soir, dans une sortie mais….

Heero entoura la taille de son amant.

-C'est débile, hein ?

-Hai, mais…. J'aime bien ton idée.

-Tu aurais d'autres bougies ?

-Dans le salon. Je ne sais même pas où t'as pu trouver celle-ci !

-Dans le tiroir de ton bureau. Mais j'ai juste voulu trouver des bougies, j'ai pas regarder, ajouta-t-il devant le regard suspicieux du Japonais.

-Je te fais confiance, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il l'embrassa puis l'entraîna dans le salon pour lui montrer où étaient les fameuses bougies. Duo repartit illico muni de tout son matériel, donnant l'ordre à Heero de ne pas bouger. Il revient le chercher au bout de 5 minutes, tout sourire.

Shinigami l'entraîna dans la chambre qu'il avait transformé en sanctuaire de leur amour. Il avait mit des bougies un peu partout, éclairant la pièce d'une lueur presque identique à celle de la lune. Heero déposa les deux plats à l'emplacement prévu. L'Américain se mit à regarder les plats car le Dragon n'avait pas voulu lui dire ce qu'il avait fait.

-Huuuum !

Il souleva les deux couvercles, laissant un gros nuage de vapeur s'échapper de la casserole. Le natté regarda avec appétit les deux plats. Le brun prit son amant par la taille, le rapprochant de lui.

-Ca c'est du poulet au tandoori et du riz cantonais.

-T'as l'air d'être un très bon cuisiner.

-Tu me diras…

Duo servit leurs deux assiettes puis il goûta.

-Wow ! C'est super bon. TU ferais une épouse parfaite, fit-il en plaisant.

Le brun se vexa faisant mine de partir. Mais il le rattrapa, la plaquant doucement contre le matelas. Il franchit les quelques centimètres qui le séparait de ses douces lèvres. Shinigami glissa malicieusement sa main sous le t-shirt de son amant. Heero retient la main de son amant, rompant ainsi le tendre baiser.

-Hm, protesta Duo.

-On reprendra après avoir mangé.

-Hn, grogna-t-il résigné.

L'Américain se releva avec dans l'intention de vider son assiette et de vite rependre mais son amant l'arrêta, enserrant tendrement sa taille. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, enfin…. Duo s'amusa tout de même à vouloir lui donner à manger, le câlinant au passage. On aura dit un couple ayant passé toute leur vie ensemble.

-Hee-chan.

-Hn ?

-Pourquoi tu es devenu un tueur à gage ?

-J'ai été élevé par l'un d'entre eux, enfin…… Il m'a prit sous son aile, sans raison apparente. Car je suis orphelin. Odin était comme un père pour moi, il m'a tout appris, mais…. Il est mort au court d'un de ses contrats.

-Sorry.

Shinigami se retourna pour faire face aux deux lacs océans, rendu triste par ses souvenirs. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de son homologue, les caressant avec tendresse. Il les lécha doucement, savourant leur doux goût épicé. Le Japonais lui céda, entrouvrant ses lèvres. Leurs langues s'embrasèrent dans un tourbillon de tendre caresses. Duo glissa sa main sur les abdos de son homme, les effleurant tendrement.

Heero s'allongea sur le lit, entraînant son amant qui le câlinait. Il fit doucement remonter le débardeur blanc, touchant à peine sa peau. Ils rompirent le baiser le temps d'ôter l'obstacle de coton blanc mais le Japonais fit rapidement la même chose avec le débardeur noir, envoyant valser le morceau de tissu qui recouvrait la peau laiteuse de son ange noir.

Duo délaissa ses douces lèvres pour parcourir sa mâchoire, descendant dans son cou. Il lécha la peau au léger goût salé, la suçotant par endroit. Le Japonais commença à caresser tendrement le dos de son amour, dessinant des petits cercles avec le bout de ses doigts. Il fit glisser les longs cheveux de soie sur la droite, mais il savait bien qu'ils reviendraient, étant libre de leur mouvement.

Shinigami délaissa la petit trace violacée estimant qu'elle resterait. Puis, il descendit vers les deux boutons de chair rose. Il s'amusa à les lécher, les sucer, les mordiller, lui tirant des petits gémissement de plaisir. Tandis qu'il torturait les tétons de son amant, ses mains parcouraient les abdos musclés, effleurant ses fins traits. Le désir envahissait le Dragon, le voulant…. Voulant…. Non, il devait se contrôler…. Même si les caresses le rendaient fou.…

L'Américain sentait un certain empressement chez son compagnon et décida de descendre ses baisers le long du torse bronzé, explorant chaque parcelle de ce corps tant désiré….Heero remua sous les tortures, gémissant de plus en plus à cause de l'attente. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré, il avait chaud. Un sourire aux lèvres, Shinigami déboutonna le jean de son amant puis, le fit glisser le long de ses jambes fines et musclées. Il remonta à quatre pattes au dessus du corps étendu de son homme. Il avait volontairement laisser son boxer, laissant durer le plaisir.

Duo remonta jusque vers son visage. Heero passa sa ma derrière la nuque de son ange noir, le rapprochant pour l'embrasser. De son autre main, il plaqua son corps au sien. Le désir guidait ses gestes, il n'était plus maître de lui-même. Il voulait renverser la situation…. Mais il voulait aussi se laisser faire….

-Duo…. Si tu continues, je….

L'Américain reprit ses lèvres, lui montrant qu'il avait compris le message. Un de ses mains descendit vers l'entrejambe de son Japonais, caressant son sexe à travers le tissu. Le membre déjà comprimé se tendit encore plus. Shinigami redescendit ses baisers tandis qu'il fit passer ses fins doigts sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement. Le fit lentement glisser, libérant le membre gonflé de son Dragon. Rapidement, il en profita pour retirer ses vêtements qui l'encombraient.

Duo remonta sensuellement, déposant des baisers sur ses cuisses. Le Japonais poussait quelques grognements d'impatience. Shinigami déposa sadiquement des baisers vers les testicules mais sans jamais toucher au sexe de son amant. Le Dragon gémissait de plus en plus fort.

-Duo… Parvint-il à dire.

Le Dragon avait du mal à se retenir pour ne pas le prendre. L'Américain caressa du bout des doigts le pénis sur toute sa longueur. Le brun poussa un petit cri. Duo récupéra sur un de ses doigts les quelques gouttes de sperme qui s'échappaient, les léchant avec délectation. Avec un sourire satisfait devant l'excitation de son amour, Shinigami mit fin à son supplice. Il déposa un baiser sur le gland avant de prendre entre ses lèvres le sexe de son compagnon.

Il se mit à le lécher tendrement, dans un lent mouvement de va et vient. Heero gémit plus fort, ayant de mal à respirer, sortant de sa bouche des sons incompréhensibles. L'Américain léchait chaque recoin de sa partie intime, voulant tout connaître de lui…. Le Dragon qui voulait toujours plus commença à remuer ses hanches. Le châtain retient ses hanches et accéléra sa torture…Le brun se libéra dans sa gorge, criant son prénom.

Shinigami avala le liquide blanc, léchant une dernière fois le sexe de son amour. Puis, il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et s'en emparant tendrement afin de lui faire goûter à sa propre semence. Le Dragon se mit à caresser ses hanches, puis effleura ses fesses. Duo attrapa une des mains de son amant, se mettant à lécher ses doigts avec avidité et un air malicieux au fond de ses deux prunelles améthystes.

Le Japonais renversa la situation, le faisant rouler pour se retrouver au-dessus de son ange noir. Il récupéra ses doigts malgré les grognements de protestation de son amant. Le brun introduit alors un doigt dans l'intimité de son homme. Shinigami se crispa un peu sous cette intrusion, s'agrippant à Heero. Doucement, il en introduit un autre puis un autre, les remuant convulsivement. Duo haletait, le plaisir que lui procurait son homme lui faisait perdre tous repères. Le Dragon retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son membre, entrant doucement en lui.

Les gémissements de l'Américain se firent plus intense. Le Dragon entreprit de le couvrir de baisers, parcourant son cou, lui mordillant au passage le lobe de l'oreille. Il se mit doucement en mouvement, son sexe caressant doucement l'étroite paroi de son intimité. Le désir de le posséder était si oppressant qu'il accéléra le mouvement. Leurs deux corps unis dans un mouvement unique. Le Japonais se répandit une nouvelle fois en lui tandis que l'Américain se libéra entre eux.

Heero se retira doucement de son amour, recommençant à caresser tendrement ses hanches si fines puis, il se mit à effleurer ses abdos. Shinigami passa ses bras derrière son cou, se mettant à jouer avec ses mèches brunes si rebelles, déposant des baisers sur son visage.

-I love you Hee-chan.

Le Dragon se colla à lui, caressant sa peau rendu moite par la transpiration.

-Moi aussi. Aishiteru Duo.

Il s'allongea sur le côté, épuisé mais heureux… Le plus heureux des hommes. Duo se bédouina sur son torse, caressant du bout des doigts ses formes si parfaites. Il finit par s'endormir paisiblement. Sa respiration était régulière, ses longs cheveux éparpillés derrière lui. Heero contempla son ange noir endormi. Il se mit à caresser les longs fils de soie. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de lui. Il ferait tout pour le garder. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit sonner son portable.

-Kuso ! Jura-t-il doucement.

Heero se dégagea doucement, prenant milles précaution pour ne pas le réveiller. Il se précipita vers le téléphone.

-Allô ! Fit-il d'une voix désagréable.

__

-/ Heero, c'est Wufei. Je veux te voir tout de suite, fit-il en insistant. /

-D'accord, laisse-moi le temps de me préparer et j'arrive.

Il raccrocha, poussant un juron. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et le ton qu'avait utilisé le Chinois était plus que claire. Le Japonais retourna dans la chambre et éteignit la majorité des bougies, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Il s'habilla rapidement, jetant un regard au réveil : 15h58. Avant de ressortir, il s'assit sur le lit, à côté de son amour. Il fit glisser ses doigts légèrement repliés sur sa joue rosie puis, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres douces et roses.

A contre cœur, il se leva traversant le salon et sortit. Il referma la porte derrière lui, se dirigeant rapidement vers le restaurant du Chinois.

****

A suivre

Chuis contente de mon Lemon, on m'a dit qu'il était mieux que certain en plus…. Qu'il y avait plus de tendresse mais je n'égalerait jamais ma pitite Nelly --


	14. La meilleure des drogues, c'est l'amour

****

Titre : La traîtrise de la Lune

****

Auteur : Law

****

Mail : 

****

Source : Gundam Wing à la sauce mafioso

****

Genre : UA, OOC, Fic sérieuse, Deathfic, Yaoi, Yuri, kawaiiiiii (c'est un genre ça 000) et LEMON

****

Couples : 3x4x3, ex 3x2, Rx1, 6x5x6, 1x2x1, CxHxC, DxR.

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

****

Ch'tite note : Chapitre tout plein de révélation et ils ont pas fini d'en baver nos deux petits assassins èé Je sais, je suis cruelle mais bon On me refera pas Ca fait un moment que ce pauvre chapitre s'ennuie dans mon ordi alors je le publie Bon, y date de plus de trois mois 00 Gomen ne 0 Bon, rép aux rev' !

****

Yohina : Marchi Pi c'est toujours fait exprès, un chapitre coupé, un perso qui s'en va èé Je suis une sadique môa ! ! ! Bon, si celui d'avant t'a plus, celui-ci devrais aussi te plaire car y'a un lemon Et vip, je les enchaîne 00 Gomen ne de t'avoir fait attendre autant de temps

****

Leen : Tes sur que t'y tiens à tes bishonens èé Mais c'est plus drôle si on les martyrise plus !

Laimë : Je confirme --

Law : hn, faut les martyrisé C'est ce qui fait des fics bien èé Sinon merci d'avoir lu mon histoire malgré que tu sois pas " chaude " au départ 0 J'suis contente que ca te plaise - Mici pour ton rev'

****

Yami-Rose1 : Tu vas vite le savoir ce que veut Wu à Heero èé Mais je pense que tu vas être surprise ? Enfin… Ca dépend 00 Je te laisse seul juge Mici !

****

Kaorulabelle : Mici pour ton rev'

****

Makena : 0 Po grave si tu oublie de me reviewé car je sais toujours ce que tu en penses ma chirie D'ailleurs en parlant de ton petit Ange, t'es sûr que tu veux pô qu'on se marrie ? uu Parce que je le préfère à Wufei Bon, j'imagine que tu me passera un savon sur msn 0 KISUUUUU sourire angélique

****

Kamara : Je crois que tu a attendu un peu longtemps pour cette fois-ci GOMEN NEEEEEE 000000 Je l'ai un peu mi de côté car j'ai d'autre fic à finir -- Celui-ci est le dernier que j'ai de rab mais bon, ça fait trop longtemps que ça traîne ! Mici pour ton rev'

****

Fuu-san : Mici pour ton rev' J'pense que c'est pô la peine de m'étendre car tu a du le lire sur mon site, ne ?

GoOd LeCtUrE

****

La traîtrise de la Lune

-14-

La meilleure des drogues, c'est l'amour…

La nuit l'enveloppait tandis que l'assassin aux yeux de glace marchait dans les ruelles sombres. Il se rendit en un rien de temps au restaurant du Dragon. Il entra dans les appartements privés et gravit les escaliers.

-Heero ! ! ! ! !

Il reconnu derechef la voix de la blonde et la vit se précipiter vers lui. Le Japonais soupira. Il devait trouver un moyen de l'éjecter en douceur. Il continua à avancer vers le bureau mais Réléna le rattrapa avant.

-Où étais-tu ?

-Là où tu n'es pas.

Elle fit une moue boudeuse avec ses yeux de merlan frit. Ses bras autour de son cou, elle essayait de l'embrasser. Heero la repoussa et elle fut obligée de se détacher de l'assassin et de retirer ses bras. La jeune femme bloqua, le fixant en levant un sourcil, intrigué.

-Quoi ? Fit-il un peu sur les nerfs.

-Tu as un…. Suçon ? ! ! !

Le Japonais remonta son col en la fusillant du regard. Miss Poison était visiblement vexée et il en sourit intérieurement.

-Tu….

-As quelqu'un dans ma vie !

Heero eu un petit sourire satisfait puis entra dans le bureau du Dragon, laissant la blonde sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Wufei était assis dans son fauteuil. Il lança un regard lourd de reproche à son ami assassin. Heero s'assit dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face, passant outre son regard d'onyx meurtrier.

-Je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé ! Et je ne veux pas une de tes explications douteuses.

La voix du Dragon était dure et cinglante. L'assassin soutient son regard, impassible et silencieux. Il devait trouver quelque chose qui tiendrait la route…. Mais il n'était pas doué pour les mensonges.

-Heero !

Cette voix sèche le rappela à l'ordre. Il était comme prit au piège.

-La transaction a été réussi, je ne vois pas le problème.

-Heero, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, réplique le Chinois. Je t'ai demander de tuer Shinigami et j'en conclu que c'est toujours pas fait !

-C'est le cas, lâcha Heero. Mais ceci n'engage que moi.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, onyx contre cobalt. Mais Heero ne se laissera pas faire. Il ne laissera personne lui prendre celui qu'il aime.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

-Cela me concerne.

-Qui t'a fait ce suçon ?

Heero fut prit de court par cette question. Il croyait pourtant l'avoir caché. Mais apparemment, il l'avait mal fait. Il était hésitant mais il finit par dire :

-Mon petit ami.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Tu n'es pas de la police !

-Répond ! Trancha Wufei.

-…

-C'est lui… C'est Shinigami ? REPOND ! ! ! S'énerva le Dragon.

L'assassin regarda son " supérieur " sans ciller avant de répondre :

-Oui.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes qui se regardaient. Il lui avait dit la vérité. Ce fut le Dragon qui rompit le silence en premier.

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de le...

-Iie, coupa Heero avec détermination. Je ne le tuerais pas, pas plus qu'un autre.

-Heero, tu sais que tu joue avec le feu ?

-Je le sais mais personne ne le touchera, j'y veillerais, fit-il menaçant.

-Changes-tu de camp ?

-Non, je te suis toujours fidèle car tu est un ami avant tout. Ce qu'il se passe entre lui et moi ne sortira jamais d'ici, ni d'ailleurs.

Le Chinois écoutait les paroles de son assassin. Il avait l'air plus que sérieux, il y croyait…

-Je peux compter sur toi pour nous défendre ?

-Bien sûr, je ne le laisserais pas vous touchez, mais...

-Mais ?

-Tu n'engages personne pour le tuer, personne !

Le Chinois esquiva un sourire à cette affirmation.

-Ne t'en fais pas. J'aurais dû mal à trouver meilleur tueur que toi.

Le Japonais lui rendit son sourire puis se leva.

-Je rentre maintenant que tu sais tout !

-Très bien. Je te rappellerais si j'ai besoin de toi.

-Hn !

L'assassin sortit du bureau mais il tomba nez à nez avec Réléna qui discutait avec Dorothy. Dès qu'elle vit Heero, elle arrêta de parler pour venir vers celui qu'elle convoitait tant.

-Alors tu as une copine ? Qui c'est cette pétasse qui est bien mieux que moi ?

Il leva un sourcil avec une forte envie de lui rire au nez.

-Répond, tu as peur que je la tue ? Fit la blonde sûr d'elle.

-Non, tu as aucune chance.

La jeune fille fut blessée dans son amour propre et fusilla Heero du regard. Dorothy qui assistait passivement à la scène vit Réléna se rapprocher de Heero d'une manière si sexy qu'elle en aurait fait chavirer plus d'un.

-Donne moi le nom de cette connasse, susurra-t-elle.

Miss Poison passa ses bras autour du cou halé mais elle fut vite arrêter par l'assassin.

-Pour ton info, ce n'est pas ELLE mais IL.

-Hein ? ! ?

-Je suis gay Réléna, fit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

La blonde recula, sous le choc. C'en était vraiment trop pour elle.

-Tu… Tu es… Homo…

-Hai.

Et il tourna les talons, satisfait de s'être enfin débarrassé de ce pot de colle. Heero descendait les escaliers quand il entendit des pas précipités.

-Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? ?

Décidément, elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire facilement.

-Il a quelque chose que tu n'as pas !

-Et moi je peux te donner un héritier ! Cria Réléna.

L'assassin s'arrêta à la dernière marche pour regarder la blonde qui était en haut.

-Si j'en veux un, on l'adoptera !

Et il sortit sans attendre. Il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps. Il voulait être avec lui et ne pas avoir à supporter les larmes de Miss Poison. L'assassin fit attention en regagnant le chemin de son appart. Il gravit rapidement les escaliers et ouvrit la porte. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie dans le salon. Il referma la porte et déposa son blouson sur le porte manteau.

Heero avança prudemment jusqu'à la chambre. Il ne vit pas Duo dans le lit…. Il le retrouva dans un coin, enroulé dans un drap, en train de se bercer lui-même, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Le Japonais se rapprocha doucement de lui. Le bruit du frottement de ses vêtements tira l'américain de sa torpeur.

-Hee-chan…. Tu m'as….

-Iie, mon ange.

Il continua sa progression, caressant le fin visage de son amant qu'il finit par prendre entre ses mains.

-Il a dit que tu m'avais abandonné….

-Duo… Il a tort, je suis là. Gomen nasaï.

Le Dragon le prit dans ses bras et l'américain s'y réfugia, se collant contre son torse.

-Hee-chan….

-Chut, je suis là. Il m'a appelé pour parler. J'ai dû y aller. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu étais si beau….

L'Ange noir releva la tête pour regarde les deux lagons cobalt de son amour.

-Gomen ne… je suis pitoyable, tu dois.

-Iie. Je suis là pour te protéger de ce fantôme.

-Arigatô, fit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Le Japonais le lui rendit puis s'empara de ses lèvres. Heero le colla contre lui sans rompre le baiser ; puis il le prit dans ses bras pour le soulever. Duo le couvrit de tendres baisers pendant qu'il le portait. Le Dragon posa doucement son Shinigami sur le lit. Heero remarqua que tout était rangé, il avait dû être " attaqué " par le fantôme de Solo après.

Duo colla Heero contre lui. Il avait besoin de lui, il voulait le garder auprès de lui…. Mais c'était impossible…. Car demain il devrait rejoindre son camp, laissant son amour dans le camp adverse. L'Américain passa ses bras derrière la nuque halée de son amant, ne voulant point le laisser s'échapper.

-Duo…

-J'ai le droit à un autre caprice, murmura-t-il.

-Tout dépend de ce que tu me demandes.

Heero recula pour fixer les prunelles mauves de celui qu'il aimait. Il savait lui aussi qu'ils devraient se séparer dès l'aube et cela lui faisait mal. Il voulait le protéger de tout mais il ne sera plus là. Le Dragon était le seul à savoir que Shinigami pouvait être fragile et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait que quelqu'un le brise. L'américain se rapprocha de sa gorge, y déposant des baisers, remontant jusque vers son oreille.

-Fais-moi l'amour, chuchota-t-il.

Le Japonais referma son étreinte autour du corps de son bien aimé, déposant à son tour des baisers dans son cou. Duo fit glisser ses mains sous le débardeur de son amant et le lui retira. Heero coopéra tout en l'embrassant tendrement. Shinigami était encore enveloppé du drap, couvrant son frêle corps.

Pendant que Duo lui retirait ses vêtements, Heero lui retirait peu à peu le drap, venant caresser sa peau de pêche. Le Dragon enleva l'obstacle de tissu du torse pâle de son amant puis il commença à le parcourir de doux baisers, suçant le peau tendre.

L'Américain commençait à avoir chaud. Il aimait cette sensation… les lèvres de son amant caressant doucement sa peau, ses doigts qui parcouraient sensuellement chaque partie de son corps pourtant abandonné au désir de l'autre.

Il commençait à avoir le souffle court. C'est alors que Heero jouait avec ses deux boutons de chairs qu'il sentait son membre compressé par le tissu qui l'enveloppait. Le Dragon se débarrassa de son jean pendant qu'il torturait doucement le torse de son amant. Lentement, il remonta jusqu'à son cou, suçotant cette peau si fine alors qu'une de ses mains partait à l'exploration du reste de son corps.

L'Américain parcourut le dos de son amour pour remonter jusqu'à la base de sa nuque, chatouillant cet endroit sensible, jouant avec les mèches de cheveux rebelles. Heero poussa un soupir de plaisir avant de s'emparer des lèvres roses de son ange noir. Ses mains retiraient peu à peu le drap qui retenait prisonnier les hanches de son Shinigami. Il le retira rapidement, comme pressé par le désir qui montait en lui, agissant à la façon d'une drogue.

-Hee-chan…

-Hn ?

-I love You… Forever…

Duo reprit les lèvres de son amour, venant frotter son bassin contre celui de son compagnon. Le Dragon sentit son sexe réagir vivement sous se contact. Il continua de caresser l'Américain, avec des gestes fluides et doux, essayant de contrôler cette pulsion qui le tenaillait.

Tendrement, il fit tourner son ange noir qui se cambra légèrement à quelques centimètres du matelas. Il parcourut sa nuque de baisers tandis qu'il pénétrait son intimité. L'Américain poussa des petits cris, s'agrippant au draps. Il sentit les main de Heero se poser sur ses hanche, l'une passant devant pour prendre son membre gonflé par le désir.

Il entama un lent mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe de son amant, se mettant aussi à rentrer et à sortir de son intimité. Son souffle chaud faisait frémir l'Américain, perdu dans un flux de sensations. Il sentit les lèvres chaudes et humides embrasser sa nuque alors qu'il ne pouvait que gémir sous le plaisir que lui procurait son Dragon.

Leurs deux corps unis, s'épousaient parfaitement, maintenu par le rythme de leurs gémissements de plaisir intense. Duo se libéra le premier suivit de son amant qui se répandit en lui. Shinigami était haletant, à moitié à quatre pattes sur le matelas. Le Dragon se retira de son intimité, caressant une dernière fois le membre de ses doigts enduis d'un liquide visqueux. Celui-ci attrapa le drap où trônait la semence de son amant et le jeta à bas du lit s'y essuyant les doigts.

L'Américain s'allongea, heureux et fatigué. Heero vient se caler contre lui, posant sa tête sur le torse à la peau laiteuse. Sa respiration devenait plus régulière, sa peau moite le collait. Il voulait garder cette chaleur si douce… le Dragon attrapa la couette pour recouvrir leurs deux corps enlacés. Il parcoura le torse de baiser pour arriver jusqu'aux lèvres de son amour, les léchant avec tendresse avant de faire danser sa langue.

-Aishiteru Duo.

L'Américain lui sourit. Il aimait ses mots, il aimait ces moment là. Il reprit les lèvres avant d'inverser les rôles et de se débouiner contre le torse musclé de son Dragon. Ils s'endormirent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'aube apparaisse à l'horizon.

Shinigami fut le premier réveillé. Il contempla son amant, caressant son visage, son torse avec une douceur infini. Il devait le quitter maintenant, sinon il n'arriverait pas à le faire.

Duo se leva et s'habilla rapidement, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre. Il revient vers le lit et déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres si douces de son Japonais endormi. L'Américain sortit doucement de la pièce puis il quitta l'appart. Il avait le cœur blessé de devoir le quitter ainsi mais il savait que s'il attendait le réveil de Heero, il n'arriverait jamais à rentrer dans son camp. Il fit attention à ne pas être vu et se dirigea vers la " Clarté Obscure ", là où l'attendaient ceux qui sont de son clan.

****

A suivre

Duo : Enfin ça faisait longtemps !

Law-sama : Mais je voulais d'abord terminer Shinigami's Prophecy --

Shi-sama : Bon, à quand la suite ?

Law-sama : Ralalalala, y en a encore beaucoup qu'ont des réclamations à faire ? èé

Dorothy : Vip, moi ! Quand c'est que tu me cases avec Réléna ?

Duo : Je serais toi je serais pas pressé --

Laimë : Je peux arranger le coup si tu veux

Shi-sama : VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!

Law-sama : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!

Duo : EEEEEEEEEERK !!!

Dorothy : REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS !!!

Réléna : HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!


	15. Jouer au plus malin

**Titre** : La traîtrise de la Lune

**Auteur** : Law

**Genre **: Gundam Wing à la sauce mafioso, UA, OOC, Fic sérieuse, Deathfic, Yaoi, Yuri, kawaiiiiii (c'est un genre ça 000)

**Couples** : 3x4x3, ex 3x2, Rx1, 6x5x6, 1x2x1, CxHxC, DxR.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Ch'tite note** : Une suite un peu longue à venir et je m'en excuse 00 Je tiens à remercier tout les revieweurs Leen, Yami-Rose1, Makena, Kamara, Fuu, Chris52 et Aki-no-Sabaku. MARCHI beaucoup ! Voici donc la suite qui va bientôt nous conduire à la fin, mais pour ça, faut que je continue - Bonne Lecture

**La traîtrise de la Lune**

**-15-**

**Jouer au plus malin **

Une ombre se glissa silencieusement derrière le bâtiment qui constituait le club de la « Clarté Obscure ». Cette ombre entra par l'une des portes arrières, trafiquant aisément la serrure. Il longea les couloirs noirs, ses yeux étaient habitués à l'obscurité la plus totale. Shinigami rentra dans la pièce qui était sa chambre et alluma une petite lampe mise en applique au dessus du lit. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder pas à se lever quand il entendit le plancher du couloir craquer même sous le pieds léger qui le foulait. Il retira son manteau lorsqu'il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir dans le plus grand silence puis il lâcha :

Tu devrais être couché, ne ?

C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres, gronda doucement Hilde.

La jeune fille semblait en colère et se rapprocha du tueur pour ne pas trop élever la voix.

Où étais-tu ! J'me suis fait un sang d'encre !

Les yeux mauves du jeune homme scrutèrent l'Allemande qui ne cilla pas, son regard lui lançant des reproches et montrant aussi son inquiétude.

Tu sais bien avec qui j'étais mais je ne te dirais pas où !

Avec lui, soupira-t-elle. Tu ne devrais pas…

Ca me regarde.

Bien sûr ! J't'en fais pas le reproche… Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, dit-elle avec un ton boudeur de petite fille.

Duo sourit et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant tendrement contre lui.

T'en fais pas pour moi Petite Sœur ! Il ne me fera aucun mal.

Tu es bien sûr de toi !

Il déposa un baiser sur son front puis la relâcha, un étrange sourire sur ses lèvres. Hilde se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver pendant ces quelques jours. Duo alla dans son armoire et y prit des vêtements.

Au fait, Trowa veut te voir.

Ok, j'irais dans la matinée.

C'est urgent, il te cherche depuis hier matin.

Alors j'irais après un bon café et ma douche !

Le châtain disparut dans la salle de bain en laissant la jeune Allemande dans sa chambre. Celle-ci quitta la chambre du Shinigami pour retourner, dans la plus grande discrétion, dans celle de son amante. Elle avait quitté celle-ci alors qu'elle dormait comme un ange. Hilde entra doucement et vient se glisser sous les draps, reprenant sa place froide vers sa bien aimée. La rousse n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, attendant que la brune soit plus près d'elle pour l'entourer de ses fins bras de porcelaine, ne lui laissant pas de retraite possible.

Où étais-tu passée ?

Hilde resta muette face à son ton de reproche si sensuelle, ces mains qui jouaient dans son dos.

Je suis allée voir Duo, finit par dire l'Allemande en lâchant un soupir.

Il est rentré !

Oui, à l'instant, confia-t-elle.

Catherine se colla doucement à la brune, déposant un baiser sur sa joue, puis sur ses lèvres, glissant ses mains le long du dos de son amour.

Tu lui as dit que mon frère le cherchait !

Hum… Mais j'me suis abstenu de lui dire qu'il se ferait engueuler !

Elle lâcha un petit rire tout en déposant ses lèvres sur celles plus pulpeuses de son amante. Hilde l'embrassa tendrement, tandis que la rousse se laissait aller contre elle, retrouvant sa chaleur perdu le temps d'une visite.

Lorsque le soleil fut enfin levé, chauffant le bâtiment de ses rayons, la « Clarté Obscure » était déjà transformé en une fourmilière en pleine activité. Tout se mettait doucement en place lorsque Duo descendit tranquillement dans la grande cuisine où étaient déjà installées Hilde et Catherine.

Bonjour Demoiselles !

Bonjour enleveur de mon cœur, répliqua Catherine avec un sourire moqueur.

Mais je te l'ai rendu, il n'y a aucun mal ?

Duo lui fit un clin d'œil tandis que Hilde étouffa un fou rire. Catherine avait voulu le mettre en rogne mais n'y était pas arrivée. La rousse mordit dans sa tartine en ruminant des pensées de vengeances. Le châtain sourit face à cette moue boudeuse et colérique de la jeune chanteuse. Il se servit un café puis il vint s'asseoir face aux deux jeunes femmes.

Tu m'en veux tant que ça, Reine de la Clarté ?

Oui ! A cause de toi, Hilde a du jouer les gardes du corps !

Ca n'a pas du être un problème pour garder ton… Corps, dit-il avec un sourire équivauque.

La rousse rougit sous la colère et la gêne.

C'est que je pouvais pas être avec elle tout le temps, j'ai du tout préparer, expliqua l'Allemande.

J'vois…

Duo sourit puis il but une gorgée de son café. Il n'avait pas très envie d'aller voir son patron. Surtout si c'était pour une mission contre son amant… Les deux jeunes femmes déjeunèrent tout en se lançant des regards complices. Le Shinigami finit rapidement son café puis il sortit pour se diriger vers le bureau du maître des lieux. Il y entra sans frapper, entendant du bruit venant de l'intérieur. Trowa releva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Te voilà enfin ! Gronda-t-il.

Duo referma la porte tout en restant silencieux, ne répondant pas à cette réplique quelque colérique de son patron.

J'ai a te parler de quelque chose d'important et toi tu disparais !

Je suis là maintenant.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, face au bureau encombré du Français. Celui-ci se saisit de quelques papiers avant de se laisser dans son siège.

J'ai besoin de toi, et pas question que tu disparaisses, dit-il d'un ton sérieux et ferme.

Duo lui fit signe qu'il écoutait attentivement, regardant les nombreux papiers étalés sur le bureau en acajou.

J'ai réussis à avoir un contrat avec ce sale chinois, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

Le châtain haussa un sourcil, surpris de cette confidence. Son pire ennemi dans ce domaine de trafic et de falsification ! Il y avait anguille sous roche…

Pourquoi ! ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander.

Car je veux que tu me débarrasses de lui et de Zecks ! Je ne peux pas t'envoyer là-bas, c'est trop dangereux avec sa stupide sœur et son assassin.

Les deux ne sont pas un souci.

Mais c'est du suicide, répliqua-t-il avec un regard dur. J'ai organisé une transaction afin de m'accaparer ses biens et de le tuer.

Résoudre deux problèmes en un quoi.

C'est cela.

« Mouais, une méga boucherie en perspective ! » Pensa le tueur.

Le tueur semblait plongé dans ses pensées car cela mettait beaucoup de personne en danger.

J'ai besoin de toi, mais aussi de Hilde et de tout les gars disponibles et habillés.

Duo resta silencieux car il craignait bien que le Français lui demande cela. Cette réunion serait une boucherie dans les règle de l'art et il se refusait à y risquer la vie de sa Petite Sœur.

C'est tout ?

Non, la réunion aura lieu demain dans l'entrepôt 1024. Je veux que tu le prépares, dit-il avec un sourire mesquin.

Le tueur acquiesça puis se leva, comprenant parfaitement les intentions de son patron. Après la tuerie, l'effacement des preuves dans un beau feu d'artifice grâce à la plastique. Shinigami sortit du bureau alors que Trowa se remettait à ses papiers. Il devait faire en sorte que l'Allemande ne participe pas à cela ! Elle était douée certes, mais pas assez pour rester en vie. De plus, il sera incapable de veiller sur elle tout en tuant les hommes du chinois et d'éviter son amant. Tout se bousculait dans la tête du châtain mais il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire. Il se rendit sans plus tarder vers la chambre de la rousse. Il frappa et la douce voix de Catherine lui dit d'entrer. Celle-ci était devant sa coiffeuse alors que Hilde était assisse sur le meuble en train de dévorer son amante du regard.

Alors ? Demanda Hilde.

Est-ce que Trowa t'a parlé de son projet ?

Non pourquoi ! Questionna-t-elle visiblement inquiète.

Catherine avait alors arrêté de se coiffer pour se retourner vers le tueur.

Est-ce que c'est grave !

Ton frère a conclu une transaction avec le chinois mais ça sera une boucherie dans les règles de l'Art, dit-il sérieux sans mâcher ses mots. Il m'a demandé de te prendre parmi les hommes Petite Sœur.

Et bien, j'en serais !

La rousse regarda avec angoisse l'Allemande qui semblait se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Elle voulu protester mais elle ne le devait pas. Duo vit bien l'inquiétude de la jeune femme et il répliqua :

Non, je te l'interdis !

Mais c'est un ordre !

Oui mais c'est moi qui dirige tout ce beau petit monde et pour une fois, tu vas désobéir !

Mais il va… ?

Je m'en fiche !

Il lâcha cela sur un ton quelque peu énervé. Hilde se tut en le regardant gravement. Elle hésitait à parler mais néanmoins, elle le fit, sachant que Catherine garderait le silence.

C'est à cause de lui ?

Oui et non, répondit Duo. Mais tu n'en sortiras pas indemne même si tu es très douée ! Je préférais que tu te tires avec Catherine.

Mais je ne peux pas laisser mon frère ! Dit-elle en sortant de son silence.

Et s'il se fait prendre ! Tu voudrais toi aussi aller en prison !

Duo alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit parfaitement fait.

Je sais que je ne vous ménage pas mais je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

Duo…

Hilde ne savait plus quoi dire face à cette inquiétude de Shinigami. Il ne la voulait pas dans ses pattes et encore moins sur le champ de bataille. Catherine lui lança un regard perdu, assise en faisant dos à sa coiffeuse. La brune se rapprocha, la prenant contre elle. La rousse se réfugia dans cette étreinte rassurante et Hilde se mit à lui caresser les cheveux avant de porter son regard sur Duo.

C'est pour quand ?

Demain, répondit-il. Je te faciliterais la tâche pour partir mais tu devrais changer de place ton argent pour qu'il n'y ait pas de trace de toi et te trouver un endroit assez éloigné !

Et si tout se passe bien ? On reviendra ? Demanda Catherine.

Oui, j'appellerais Hildie de mon portable mais en cas d'échec tu… Tu n'auras pas de mes nouvelles !

Bien…

Duo se leva avec un air satisfait de l'avoir convaincu. Il vint poser une main sur l'épaule de la rousse qui avait réfugier son visage contre le ventre de l'Allemande.

Je ferais tout pour que cela n'arrive pas mais je ne peux pas tout maîtriser.

Je le sais, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Essaye… De le sauver si jamais…

Ne t'en fais pas, je le laisserais pas partir avant moi.

Son ton grave savait ce que cela impliquait. Une loyauté sans faille au détriment de son amant. Hilde se demandait bien comme il faisait car elle aurait craqué depuis longtemps… Il sortit de la chambre avec un pincement au cœur. Il se dirigea vers la salle des employés afin de les préparer car ils seraient sous ses ordres ce soir là ! Il devait aussi aller voir Heero… Pour le prévenir… Pour qu'il reste en vie.. Bien qu'il était redoutable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur… Non pas la peur de se faire tuer, car Shinigami n'a pas peur de la mort… mais le peur de la mort de celui qu'on aime….

Lorsque le soleil se leva, le japonais ouvrit ses yeux encore endormis, sentant déjà une source de chaleur absente. Il était parti sans le réveiller. Heero se releva doucement, un peu déçu de son absence mais il le devait certainement… Il se leva et fit sommairement le lit, s'habillant de son jean et d'un débardeur blanc. Il se dirigea dans sa cuisine et fit bouillir de l'eau pour se faire un thé. Il remarqua un bout de papier, froissé. Il savait que c'était une attention de Duo et il lut ce bref petit mot :

_« Gomen ne de te laisser une place vide à ton réveil mais si je ne partais pas sur-le-champ je n'aurais jamais eu le courage d'y retourner. »_

Heero remarqua aussi que le point final était un petit cœur. Cela lui tira un sourire, surtout de la part du Shinigami. Marque discret mais qui voulait tout dire… Il se fit son thé et le but en regardant ce petit bout de papier. Une fois qu'il eut fini son sommaire petit déjeuner, il fourra le papier dans le tiroir du bureau puis il s'arma et sortit du bâtiment, se rendant chez le Dragon. Lorsqu'il entra dans la bâtiment, il y régnait une sorte d'activité euphorique, bien trop agitée pour un début de matinée.

Il monta vers le bureau du patron des lieux. Il ne tenait pas à rencontrer Rélèna et fut très vite déçu en la voyant dans le bureau du chinois. Wufei semblait attendre quelqu'un car Zecks était là aussi, auprès du jeune patron.

Enfin te voilà, gronda la blonde.

J'ai le droit de me lever à l'heure que je veux, répliqua-t-il avec un ton agressif.

Il vient s'asseoir sur le rebord du bureau tout en interrogeant le Dragon d'un regard.

Une grosse opération va se faire demain ! J'ai besoin de toi mais aussi de tous les hommes disponibles.

Tu veux faire une jolie tuerie !

Oui, répondit calmement le Chinois. Et ma cible est ce cher Français qui a bêtement accepté. Mais il est loin d'être stupide et voudra certainement être plus fin que moi.

Heero resta silencieux à cette annonce. Wufei savait bien pourquoi mais il ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

J'ai besoin que tu préviennes les autres pour qu'ils se préparent, dit-il avec un regard instant.

Le tueur au regard de glace ne faiblit pas face aux deux onyx qui le fixait. Il comprenait bien la portée de ce regard et il ne faillirait pas à sa tache.

Bien, dit-il calmement. J'imagine que Rélèna est aussi de la partie ?

Et comment ! Tu comptais te débarrasser de moi ! Fit-elle outrée.

Heero la regarda avec un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Non mais ne me gêne pas !

Il se redressa, fit un petit salut à Wufei avant de sortir du bureau. La blonde prit un air contrariée et lança un regard au dragon pour qu'il réprimande Heero sur son attitude. Zeck en profita pour enlacer les épaules de son amant, déposant des baisers sur sa nuque.

Lui faire un reproche ne servirait à rien, tu sais bien comme il est !

Il pourrait être plus aimable, bouda-t-elle.

Elle était encore vexée par le choix du beau japonais. La blonde venimeuse avait mal digéré le fait qu'il préfère un homme…. Elle en était outrée. Elle se décida à sortir du bureau où les deux amants se papouillait afin de rejoindre Heero, en espérant pouvoir l'aider à faire quelque chose car elle ne voulait pas se croiser les pouces. La jeune femme le retrouva dans une salle du petit personnel. Il demandait à tous d'être attentif et de choisir ses armes, et surtout de bien écouter ses ordres. Rélèna, malgré elle, ne put s'empêcher de le détailler dans son rôle de chef d'armée. Il était si sexy dans son jean qui moulait ses petites fesses musclées, ses cheveux toujours en bataille. Le Japonais ne lui jeta pas un regard mais il l'avait entendu entrer. Il les laissa retourner au activité du restaurant, puis se retourna pour regarder la jeune fille, habillée de rouge et de blanc.

Tu es prête !

Toujours, répondit-elle sur d'elle.

Tu as tous tes poisons ?

Tu me prends pour qui ?

Je préfère être sûr car il ne nous fera pas de cadeau.

Ce sale Français est capable de faire pareil que nous ! Mais il n'a que Shinigami, alors que nous sommes deux !

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton ironique et sûr d'elle, comme si la victoire lui était du.

Nous sommes trois !

Hein !

Tu oublies Dorothy et ses chers couteaux, fit-il calmement.

Mouais…

D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu sais où elle est !

Non, dit-elle d'un air dédaigneux.

Heero lui passa devant pour aller chercher l'autre jeune femme. Rélèna se mit à le suivre. Elle savait qu'elle avait de l'influence sur Dorothy et que si Heero frappait, elle ne lui ouvrirait pas ! Elle ne comprenait pas son hostilité envers le tueur au yeux de glace ! Le Dragon arriva devant la chambre mais la blonde le devança et frappa à la porte.

C'est qui ?

Rélèna !

La porte s'ouvrit de suite pour laisser voir la jeune femme blonde, ses long cheveux un peu en pagaille. Son sourire affiché avait disparut lorsque son regard s'était posé sur le japonais. Il se fit noir et hostile.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

J'aurais de besoin de toi et de tes couteaux fétiches, répondit Heero sans ciller.

Oh… Grosse opération !

Oui, répondit Rélèna. On est tous de la partie !

La blonde affichait un dangereux sourire car elle pensait bien se venger de Duo. Il avait osé se moquer d'elle lors de leur dernier affrontement et elle était restée sur un échec qu'elle ne tolérait pas. Dorothy le remarqua et elle savait qu'elle aurait à surveiller la jeune blonde de son cœur. Car elle se laissait souvent trop emporter par ses idées et pourrait se blesser. Mais son regard défiait quand même le japonais, hautain et plein de rancœur. Heero eut un petit sourire puis il tourna les talons.

Rélèna, met la au courant de tout !

Il disparut dans l'escalier sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Il avait à faire… Et surtout il voulait voir son Shinigami. Il jeta un bref regard à son portable et s'aperçut qu'il avait un message. Il était bref mais il savait qui c'était.

_« Je viendrais ce soir. »_

Ces quelques mots lui donnèrent envie d'être le soir car après tout, c'était pour demain… il ne devait pas venir, il essayerait de le persuader ! Il ne voulait pas le voir partir alors qu'ils s'étaient vraiment trouvé… C'es quelques mots lui donnèrent le courage de tout organiser avec la plus grande minutie afin de faire passer le temps plus vite…

**A suivre**

Law : Alors ?

Laimë : Et mon massacre ? è.é

Law : Au prochain chapitre 0

Shi-sama : Ben vite alors pasque j'm'ennuie coincée chez moi -

Law : T'as pas un exposé sur le référendum à faire en ECJS toi ? (regard soupçonneux)

Shi-sama : Qui, moi ? Naaaaaaaaaaaaan (chibi eyes)

Law (soupir) : Reviews !


	16. Décision au coeur de la nuit

**Titre** : La traîtrise de la Lune

**Auteur** : Law

**Genre** : Gundam Wing à la sauce mafioso, UA, OOC, Fic sérieuse, Deathfic, Yaoi, Yuri et…. Lime ! (Désolé pour ceux et celles qui voulaient un lemon, je suis en surdose à cause de Fic RPG 0)

**Couples** : 3x4x3, ex 3x2, Rx1, 6x5x6, 1x2x1, CxHxC, DxR.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Ch'tite note** : Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire depuis le début ! Voici la suite ;p Bonne Lecture

**La traîtrise de la Lune**

**-16-**

**Décision au cœur de la nuit**

La nuit commençant à voiler le ciel, le soleil disparaissait dans un flot de lumières colorées. Deux ombres se glissaient sur le port, se cachant dans l'obscurité nouvelle. Elles se glissèrent dans un entrepôt, silencieuses. Le jeune homme posa son sac à terre et scruta rapidement les lieux. C'était là que devait avoir lieu la transaction difficile de demain. Il devait miner le terrain pour pouvoir les prendre au piège. Shinigami posa sur une caisse juste là, les précieuses bombes qu'il avait soigneusement préparé durant cette dure journée.

Hilde, tu m'en poses deux là-bas, dit-il en montrant le bas du bâtiment caché par des caisses. Et tu en mettras deux dans le coin opposé.

Ok !

Duo alla de son côté en poser à des endroits stratégiques, piliers qui tenaient directement la structure de métal. La jeune fille, une fois sa tâche accomplie, revint vers le tueur qui s'était assis sur une caisse en l'attendant. Elle voulait lui parler, mais restait hésitante.

Duo !

Hm ?

Est-ce qu'on peut… Discuter un instant ? A propos de ce que tu as dit ce matin, dit-elle un peu troublée.

Bien sûr.

Shinigami lui sourit et elle vient s'asseoir sur le bout de la caisse libre.

Tu as tout prévu ?

Oui, j'ai changé de banque et j'ai trouvé un petit appartement dans une petite ville à une heure de train d'ici. Mais… Est-ce que c'est bien ? Je manque à mon devoir et je la sépare de son frère…

Je préfère vous savoir en lieu sûr, répondit Duo avec un sourire rassurant.

Hilde lui répondit par un sourire touché. Elle savait qu'il lui avait dit cela pour la protéger et pour protéger celle qu'elle aimait. Mais la jeune allemande savait bien qu'une opération de ce genre tournait rarement bien.

Et toi ! Tu vas faire quoi… ?

Je vais aller le voir ce soir, soupira-t-il. J'compte sur toi pour me couvrir !

Ok, mais tu reviens ! Fit-elle fermement.

Oui, demain matin sans faute !

La réaction de l'Allemande fit sourire le jeune homme. Il se leva, satisfait que tout soit en place et aussi parce qu'il avait dissipé les craintes de sa Petite Sœur. Ils sortirent de l'entrepôt, aussi silencieux que l'ombre d'un chat. Les deux complices retournèrent vers la « Clarté Obscure » mais Duo la quitta à un embranchement. Hilde ne chercha pas à savoir où il allait, elle rentra seule. Trowa lui tomba dessus à peine rentré.

Où est Duo !

Il a quelque chose à régler, il sera là demain à l'aube ! Répondit Hilde le plus calmement.

Bien…

Il resta perplexe mais ne pouvait pas le contacter par simple caprice.

Tout est prêt ?

Oui.

Le grand brun parut satisfait et la laissa dans le hall. La jeune fille le regarda partir, organiser d'autre détails pour demain. Elle monta dans la chambre de son amante. Catherine semblait l'attendre car lorsqu'elle entra, la rousse se leva pour venir vers elle. La jeune femme était encore troublée par les paroles du Shinigami et encore plus par les faits réalisés de son Allemande.

Alors ! Tu lui as parlé !

Cathy…

La brune prit son amour dans ses bras, déposant un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

Il faut mieux être en sécurité demain. Duo a promis de nous appeler si…

Mais mon frère ! Protesta la rousse.

Hilde fourra sa tête contre le cou de Catherine, la serrant tendrement contre elle.

Duo fera tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien mais… Si jamais il va en prison… Je ne veux pas que toi tu le suives !

Je… Hilde, murmura-t-elle.

La rousse resserra sa prise sur le corps musclé de son amante, ne voulant en aucun cas de ce sort, mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner son frère…

Viens avec moi, supplia doucement Hilde.

Elle déposa des baisers dans son cou, puis sur son épaule avant de se redresser pour la regarder. Son regard la suppliait d'accepter.

Je viendrais, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Catherine se réfugia contre son amante, fourrant sa tête dans son cou, collant le plus possible son corps tremblant contre celui, rassurant, de son amour. Hilde la serra contre elle avec tendresse et douceur. Elle l'avait convaincue bien qu'elle la savait prise de remord et de peur pour son frère.

Nous partirons demain, après qu'ils soient tous partis…

La rousse émit un faible « hm » comme approbation. L'allemande sentit ses lèvres pulpeuses déposer un tendre baiser sur sa peau. La brune y répondit avec tendresse, parsemant son cou découvert de tendres baisers. La jeune femme se mit à frissonner de plaisir. Les mains de sa garde du corps virent caresser son corps si frêle, parcourant ses hanches.

Hilde, soupira-t-elle.

Hm ? Ronronna-t-elle.

Fais-moi oublier tout ça…

Hilde sourit, continuant de déposer des baisers sur sa nuque fragile. Doucement, elle entraîna son amante vers le lit afin de l'allonger avec tendresse, la couvrant de tendresse et de baisers. Catherine se laissa aller à ces transports si doux de son amour, désireuse de ne plus penser à autre que chose qu'elle…. Elle voulait être à elle, dans ses bras sécurisants.

Heero avait passé sa journée à tout organiser dans les moindres détails. Rélèna et Dorothy l'avait assisté et il les avait volontairement mises ensemble afin d'avoir la paix car la blonde venimeuse ne cessait de lui poser des questions sur celui qui partageait son lit. Certainement pour se venger, mais elle n'avait aucune chance, avait pensé le japonais.

Le Dragon était enfin rentré chez lui, la nuit tombée. Il avait espéré le trouver mais personne ne l'attendait devant la porte. Déçu, il entra et commença à faire chauffer un bentô acheté sur la route, mettant celui qu'il avait prit pour lui dans le frigo. Heero alla régler le chauffage qu'il trouvait trop élevé tant et si bien qu'il retira son haut, laissant l'air caresser sa peau dorée avec délice.

Soudain, il entendit deux coups brefs à la porte. Il posa son arme sur le bar au cas où mais une seule personne connaissait cet endroit… Il ouvrit pour découvrir un jeune homme aux cheveux long châtain, tressés.

Wow, si j'avais su que tu m'accueillerais comme ça, lâcha le Shinigami.

Entre !

Merci… Ronronna-t-il.

Duo se rapprocha félinement du Dragon, entourant sa taille de ses fins bras. Il le dévorait du regard alors que le japonais ferma la porte en la claquant doucement. Duo finit par franchir les quelques centimètres qui le séparait de son homme. Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, les léchant avec gourmandise afin d'avoir l'accès à sa bouche. Heero répondit favorablement à cette tendre requête, ouvrant ses lèvres, lui saisissant ses fines hanches pour le rapprocher de lui.

Le châtain lâcha son sac qui rencontra le sol avec un bruit sonore qui aurait fait sursauté quelqu'un. Il passa ses bras autour du cou halé pour approfondir ce baiser qu'il avait tant attendu. Heero le relâcha à bout de souffle. Le micro-onde émit un son pour avertir que le réchauffage était finis. Duo le regarda avec amour, jouant avec les cheveux à la base de sa nuque.

Tu n'as pas mangé !

Hn, et toi ?

Je n'ai pas eu le temps !

Heero eut un petit sourire et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres roses. Il le lâcha pour aller prendre l'autre plat et le mettre dans le micro-onde.

Tu as tout prévu, fit-il avec admiration.

Duo, il faut que je te parle !

Au ton grave de son amant, Shinigami devina de quoi il était question. Il ramassa et déposa son sac contre le mur puis entra dans la cuisine à l'américaine.

Tu ne préfères pas qu'on mange, je suis pas prêt à faire marcher mes neurones !

Duo…

Celui-ci se rapprocha du Japonais, le prenant par la taille et réfugiant sa tête au creux de son cou.

On est tout les deux fatigués, ça peut attendre 5 minutes !

Le Dragon referma ses bras autour du corps si frêle de son amant alors qu'il acquiesça silencieusement. Il déposa quelques baisers dans le cou offert, tandis que Duo se lovait un peu plus contre lui. La sonnerie du micro-onde se fit entendre et le châtain laissa échapper un grognement.

Tu n'as pas faim !

Si mais j'ai surtout une autre faim, dit-il en le regardant.

Heero l'embrassa tendrement, ne résistant pas à son regard tendre et empli d'un désir ardent. Néanmoins, il le lâcha pour sortir le plat et le poser sur la table, sortant un tabouret pour qu'il puisse y prendre place. Duo s'y assit et entama le plat fumant. Ils restèrent silencieux, se lançant quelques regards. Shinigami rompit en premier le silence.

Tu es prêt pour demain ?

Heero le regarda gravement, comprenant l'allusion.

Je croyais qu'on en parlerait après ?

Hn, mais j'aime pas ce silence…

Le japonais eut un petit sourire face à sa réaction.

Oui et j'espère que toi aussi.

Ouais…

Le silence retomba entre eux car ils avaient échangé des propos sur leurs camps alors qu'ils se l'étaient interdit. Le repas assez sommaire se finit dans le silence. Duo se sentait mal par rapport à Heero, car il ne voulait pas le voir sur le champ de bataille, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il s'en sortirait. Le Dragon mit les plats à la poubelle alors que Duo n'avait toujours pas bougé de son tabouret. Heero le prit par la taille et commença à déposer des baisers légers dans son cou. A ce contact si doux, le châtain déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme, déposant un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

Tu devrais prendre une bonne douche, je te sens tendu.

Je suis pas le seul il me semble… ?

Duo, râla-t-il.

Je veux pas que tu y ailles ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé…

Et si je te dis la même chose ? Que je ne veux pas que tu y ailles ?

Mais il le faut…

Sa protestation était faible et sans impact. Duo avait fermé les yeux puis il finit par se redresser pour face au japonais. Il avait voulu s'expliquer, il voulait le persuader mais son regard cobalt, si doux et si persuasif l'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit. Le Dragon lui prit la main et le tira dans la chambre pour l'allonger sur le lit avec tendresse. Il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser doux et passionné. Duo se laissa aller à sa tendresse, entourant son cou de ses bras. Mais Heero rompit le baiser.

Je t'interdis d'y aller !

Mais…

Non, je ne veux pas. Si tu refuses, j'te mets à la porte !

Le châtain ne sut quoi dire devant la détermination assez déconcertante de son amant.

Et toi ? Osa-t-il demander.

Je te rejoindrais. Nous serrons là jusqu'au dernier moment puis on se rejoindra à la gare !

Pour partir tout les deux ? Il n'y aura plus que toi et moi !

Oui, répondit Heero avec un sourire. On se rejoindra à la gare Shisaï à 20h.

Et on va vivre avec quoi ?

J'ai assez d'argent pour te nourrir, répliqua-t-il tendrement et avec assurance.

Moi aussi, dit Duo avec un sourire malin. Il me suffit de prendre quelques papiers.

Heero ne le lâchait pas du regard, conservant tout son sérieux.

Promets-le moi !

Quoi !

Que tu viendras sans faute !

Tu doutes de moi !

Shinigami avait fait glisser ses mains sur le torse de son amant, le regard langoureux, se rapprochant de ses lèvres. Mais le Dragon ne se laissa pas attendrir car il voulait être sûr de ses paroles, qu'il serait en sécurité. Si bien qu'il attrapa les mains baladeuses pour les stopper dans leur entreprise, le regardant avec sévérité.

Promet-le moi !

Promis, répondit-il dans un murmure.

Duo le regarda avec tendresse, arrivant à retirer une de ses mains de celle de son amant pour venir caresser son visage.

Je te le promets Heero.

Il se rapprocha pour sceller cette promesse par un tendre baiser. Le japonais se laissa aller à cette tendresse, rassuré qu'il lui ait promis cela. Il se colla doucement contre son corps frêle, voulant sentir sa chaleur. Duo rompit le baiser, à bout de souffle.

J'ai le droit à ma douche avant ?

Bien sûr, répondit le Dragon en souriant.

La châtain déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis il se dégagea. Il entra dans la salle de bain sans même aller chercher ses affaires. Heero resta sur le lit pour s'y allonger et s'étirer, ses muscles étant un peu tendus par cette journée. Il avait réussi à lui faire promettre et il sera en sécurité demain… Duo se déshabilla en vitesse pour se glisser sous la douche. Il la prit assez rapidement, afin de sentir mieux… Car il lui se sentait sale à cause de se mensonge… Lui qui ne mentait jamais… Il l'avait fait pur lui, pour sa sécurité… Il sortit et se sécha rapidement. Il sortit avec juste la serviette sur les hanches, ses longs cheveux encore restés dans leur tresse pour ne pas le gêner.

Tu me prêtes une chemise ? Demanda-t-il en voyant Heero dans son armoire.

Le japonais se retourna et pour toute réponse, il referma le battant.

Ca ne servirait à rien vu que dans 10 minutes tu ne l'auras plus !

Il entra à son tour dans la salle de bain en le narguant. Shinigami ne répliqua rien et s'allongea dans le lit, fermant les yeux pour profiter du calme environnant. Il n'entendait que des bruits de fond, comme le tumulte de l'extérieur au travers des fenêtres closes, le bruit de l'eau dans la douche. Tout ceci apaisait son esprit qui était rongé par le remord. Remord de cette fausse promesse. Il se lova dans la couette comme prit d'un frisson incontrôlable.

Heero ne tarda pas à sortir, ses cheveux humides retombaient un peu devant ses yeux de glace, son corps doré semblait huilé pour montrer aux yeux du monde sa belle musculature. Duo eut un petit sourire à cette vue plus qu'agréable. Mais le Dragon fut surpris de le voir déjà sous la couette, enroulé comme s'il avait froid. Il se rapprocha du châtain et se glissa auprès de lui, se débarrassant de sa serviette pour venir coller son corps frais contre celui chaud de son amant.

Quelque chose ne va pas !

Duo ne répondit pas, s'emparant de ses douces lèvres tout en passant ses bras derrière son cou. Il se colla félinement à ce corps frais, tandis qu'il faisait danser la douce langue de son amant. Cependant, Heero rompit le baiser, le sentant un peu étrange.

Tu es sûr ! Fit-il avec reproche.

Fais-moi tout oublier…

Sa voix était un murmure, ses yeux troublés le suppliaient implicitement. Le Dragon passa une main derrière son dos pour le coller à lui avec possessivité. Il comprit le message bien qu'il aurait préféré une autre réponse. Heero captura ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait que Duo avait gardé la mince serviette autour de la taille. Il commença à parcourir son corps avec toute la tendresse du monde, sentant un certain besoin de douceur chez l'américain. La nuit fut aussi étouffante et chaude qu'un soleil d'été, Duo arrivant à oublier ce qui se passerait le lendemain dans les bras de son amant.

**A suivre**

Laimë : OUIIINNN !

Law : Quoi !

Laimë : Je voulais un LEMON !

Law : T'as qu'à te plaindre à Eden car là, je suis en surdose de lemon

Laimë : GRRRR, t'aurais quand même pu me laisser l'écrire !

Law : Négatif ! Et en plus, j'ai la flemme et je vais aller me regarder Merlin sur la une !

Laimë : boude

Ura : Boude pas Laimë ! On va la sevrer et comme ça au prochain chapitre tu l'auras ton lemon !

Baka : Ça c'est pas sûr ! J'en veux encore un ou deux dans Cible, ne mon ange ?

Law :

Shi-sama chuchote : J'te prête mon ordi si tu veux...

Law : SHI !

Shi-sama part en courant : C'estpasmoij'airienfaischuisinnocente


	17. Une lune Sanguinaire

**Titre** : La traîtrise de la Lune

**Auteur** : Law

**Mail** : : Gundam Wing à la sauce mafioso

**Genre** : UA, OOC, Fic sérieuse, Deathfic, Yaoi, Yuri.

**Couples** : 3x4x3, ex 3x2, Rx1, 6x5x6, 1x2x1, CxHxC, DxR.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Ch'tite note** : Et voici un nouveau chapitre Désolé pour avoir mit autant de temps…. Manque de… TOUT ! Appréciez-le bien - Merci pour les rev', mail que j'ai put avoir ! Ca me fait chaud au cœur Bonne Lecture

**La traîtrise de la Lune**

**-17-**

**Une lune sanguinaire**

Dans les deux camps, cela avait été une véritable fourmilière. Duo avait regagné le club du français à l'aube, déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres si douces de son amour. Il se faufila dans la chambre de sa Petite Sœur afin de tout mettre au point pour leur départ.

Il était convenu qu'elles partent vers 16h afin d'être le plus loin possible de la ville. Duo l'avait aidée à préparer ses sacs ainsi que ceux de Catherine qui voyait ce départ comme un abandon envers son frère. Shinigami la rassura, lui disant que c'était par sûreté ! Qu'il la voulait en sécurité pour protéger pleinement son frère ! La rousse comprit bien son intention. Elle le remercia en l'étreignant avec tendresse, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant.

L'Américain les conduit alors à la gare, prétextant une course importante. Il leur fit ses adieux alors qu'il voyait les deux jeunes filles partirent dans le train. Il voyait Hilde partir à contre-cœur mais il lui avait donné une petite lettre qui si tôt hors de vue, elle ouvrit avec impatience et lut. Catherine posa sa tête sur son épaule, regardant à demi la lettre.

_« Ma Petite Sœur,_

_Je me dois de te confier quelque chose. Hier, j'ai menti pour la première fois de ma vie afin de LE protéger mais… Je suis sûr qu'il a fait de même ! Je ne sais comment va se passer l'entrevue mais il y aura certainement des morts, dans les deux camps ! Je ne sais même pas si je survivrais…_

_Hildie, si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Trowa, sache que j'aurais tout fait pour le protéger malgré mon amour pour Heero. Et voui, je peux enfin te dire son prénom… Parce que tu es loin et je t'interdis catégoriquement de revenir ! Sinon, même mort, je viens te botter les fesses !_

_Si jamais je survis, je viendrais vous chercher… Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous le verrez certainement aux infos ! Car un si beau feu d'artifice ne se loupera pas !_

_Bye Bye ma petite sœur ! Prends soin de ta tendre moitié._

_Duo. »_

L'Allemande serra la lettre contre elle, cachant ses larmes. Elle se blottit contre Catherine qui ne lui demanda rien, l'accueillant dans ses bras avec tendresse.

L'heure critique arriva plus rapidement que prévu. Duo se préparait, mettant des lames un peu partout sur lui, glissant dans ses poches des minutions pour son flingue favori. Il entendit des pas devant sa porte grande ouverte et il se retourna, voyant son patron dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Tu es prêt !

-Bien sûr ! Au fait, où va être ton cher Quatre durant cet échange !

-Je lui ai dit d'aller dans une de ses résidences secondaires. Il doit y être à l'heure actuelle. Mais je voudrais savoir où est ma sœur Duo !

Trowa le fixa avec sévérité. Il était très inquiet pour sa sœur et le fait de ne rien savoir le rendait encore plus nerveux. Shinigami ne cilla pas sous son regard empli de reproche.

-Elle doit être assez loin de là avec Hilde.

-Comment !

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, elles sont en sécurité. Et c'est mieux comme ça ! Dit-il d'un air grave.

Trowa allait le réprimander pour son insubordination mais d'un côté il était rassuré que son tueur à gage ait agit ainsi… Pour la sécurité de sa sœur bien aimée et pour la sienne. Car si Catherine était restée, il l'aurait mise en danger ainsi que lui.

-Merci Duo, finit-il par dire.

-De rien !

L'américain mit son imper et arriva vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu vois que je pense à tout !

-Oui, murmura-t-il. bien plus que moi.

Shinigami lui tapota l'épaule puis il descendit voir les gars qui devaient les accompagner à l'entrepôt. Le français le regarda s'éloigner, rassuré bien qu'il appréhendait l'événement à venir. Il alla chercher quelque chose dans son bureau avant de descendre pour rejoindre ses hommes.

Tout était fait prêt et ils avaient tous l'impression de partir en guerre alors que cela n'était qu'une transaction. Mais tous savait que cela pouvait tourner en duel mortel, voilà pourquoi ils étaient là !

Ils étaient tous prêts et Trowa leur fit signe que l'heure d'y aller était arrivée. Duo prit place avec son patron dans une voiture alors que les autres étaient répartis dans les autres. Le français semblait stoïque, froid… Mais il cachait formidablement son appréhension devant ses hommes. Seul Shinigami le voyait, car il le connaissait que trop bien.

Durant le chemin, ils ne dirent pas un mot mais Trowa posa son regard émeraude sur son tueur à gage pour lui demander s'il avait un plan B.

-Toujours, dit-il en montrant un petit détonateur.

Il comprit que les bombes avaient été bien placées de façon à détruire entièrement le bâtiment ! S'ils ne s'en sortaient pas, ce sale chinois non plus ! La voiture s'arrêta à quelque pas de l'entrepôt en question. La nuit était tombée et le ciel dégagé. Duo sortit en premier, portant son regard améthystes sur la Lune qui avait revêtu sa couleur rouge. Il sourit en la voyant pareillement vêtue, comme si elle savait par avance que le sang coulerait cette nuit.

Trowa sortit après son tueur à gage avec sa mallette et un autre paquet plus allongé. C'était une sorte de tissu blanc enroulé autour de quelque chose de dur mais d'inconnu au Shinigami. Ils avancèrent ensemble vers la porte, ses hommes de main derrière eux. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le chinois avait déjà pris ses aises avec son amant à ses côtés et ses deux tueurs. D'autres hommes étaient aux alentours, mais ce n'était que des pantins qui ne faisait pas le poids.

Duo porta son regard sur Heero qui resta de marbre. Mais intérieurement, il savait que l'américain allait désobéir à sa promesse. Ils se dévisagèrent un bref instant puis le regard de Duo se porta sur Rélèna qui était accompagnée d'une autre blonde.

Trowa vient se poster devant la table qui était au centre de l'entrepôt pourvu de caisses abandonnées. Il dévisagea Zeck qui restait en retrait, derrière son amant qui était plus petit que lui. Le français ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver pathétique.

-Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin traiter avec vous Trowa Barton, dit le chinois.

-C'est réciproque, dit-il avec un faux sourire.

Leur attitude montrait l'hostilité de l'un envers l'autre. Duo gardait un œil sur les sbires du chinois alors que ses hommes se plaçaient autour d'eux. Ils avaient un nombre égal d'homme mais il avait omis que Rélèna serait de la partie avec son « amie ». Mais il s'en fichait bien ! Tout ce qui lui importait, c'est de sortir vivant d'ici, ainsi que Heero.

Le français posa sa mallette sur la table sous le regard onyx de son ennemi juré.

-Nous pouvons donc commencer !

-Que me proposez-vous !

-Est-ce qu'une entente cordiale peut se faire ! Dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Le regard émeraude le fusillait du regard. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui, encore plus son ennemi. Mais une idée lui vint à l'esprit et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Uniquement si vous me rendez Zeck pour que je puisse régler mes comptes. Les traîtres n'ont pas le droit de vivre !

Wufei ne cilla pas à la proposition mais haussa les épaules.

-Je ne peux ! Vous devez bien savoir pourquoi !

-Bien sûr, rétorqua le brun. Si je n'ai pas Zeck, je crois qu'aucun accord ne pourra se faire.

Son regard transperça le blond qui était sur le point de dire quelque chose. Il avança mais son amant le stoppa d'un geste du bras.

-Vous êtes bien sûr de vous.

Les sbires de Wufei armèrent tous leurs armes comme si cela ferait ciller le français qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Son regard demeurait planté dans celui de son ennemi. Mais il eut l'écho de bruit d'armement de son propre côté. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Trowa alors que le chinois le regardait avec sévérité.

-Vous et moi, dit-il en ôtant peu à peu le linge blanc qui couvrait l'objet qu'il tenait.

-Avec plaisir !

Wufei tendit la main et Zeck s'avança. Shinigami suivait la scène de près et vit que le blond donnait un sabre à son amant. Celui-ci lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille alors que l'autre répondait. Il lut sur ses lèvres un mot : « Part ». C'était ce mot qu'il avait envie de dire à son adversaire… A son amour…

Heero le fixait pour le garder à l'œil alors qu'il observait la scène. Le français sortit une épée de sous son linge blanc, le fourreau dans la main et l'épée dans l'autre. Une épée que les anciens maîtres d'armes pouvaient posséder. Un héritage de sa famille. Un seul échange sonnerait la guerre. Rélèna jeta un regard inquiet à son frère alors qu'elle glissait sa main derrière son dos.

Shinigami la gardait à l'œil car elle était dangereuse… Ses poisons pourraient bien venir à bout de lui avant un seul échange mais il voyait dans son regard son désir de vengeance… Elle voulait lui faire payer l'affront de leur dernière entrevue. La blonde se pencha vers Dorothy, lui ordonna de protéger son frère.

Trowa attaqua le premier mais le chinois contra l'attaque facilement. Duo tira son arme de sa cachette et tira sur les premiers gardes, fonçant sans regarder vers la blonde qui fit de même. Celle-ci s'était emparée de deux petits cimeterres. Il en contra une grâce à son arme et l'entraîna un peu plus loin dans l'entrepôt.

Les gardes respectifs des deux clans se donnèrent la chasse tout en se cachant derrière les caisses qui étaient dans la pièce. Seul Wufei et Trowa se livraient un duel à l'épée traditionnelle de leur pays respectif, ne craignant pas les balles qui fusaient. Dorothy entraîna Zeck au loin afin de le protéger comme sa bien-aimée le lui avait ordonné et Heero se contenta de rester en retrait, attendant ce qui allait suivre.

Duo esquiva une nouvelle attaque de Miss Poison alors que celle-ci ne faisait que l'attaquer sans relâche. Elle ne faisait pas encore appelle à ses poisons favoris.

-Laisse tomber, tu ne m'auras pas gamine ! Lui lança Duo.

-C'est ce que tu vas voir !

Elle lui fonça dessus et le Shinigami esquiva l'un des cimeterres tandis qu'il bloqua l'autre avec son flingue. Rélèna lui sourit et il sentit une drôle d'odeur. Il coupa sa respiration instantanément puis recula vivement. La blonde arborait un sourire. Elle lui avait fait respirer le poison des hallucinations. Duo secoua la tête, voyant soudainement trouble.

-Saleté !

-Tu croyais pouvoir m'avoir ! Ricana-t-elle triomphante.

Le regard améthystes la quitta un instant pour se poser sur Heero qui le regardait alors qu'il se débarrassait d'un de ses hommes qui était venu l'attaquer en traître. Le japonais s'inquiétait mais ne pouvait intervenir. Sa vue trouble disparaissait peu à peu alors qu'il revenait vers Rélèna. Celle-ci l'avait observer regardé son japonais.

Elle lui fonça dessus par rage, rage de penser que c'était lui son amant… Elle l'assomma d'un coup de cimeterre tranchant et Duo ripostait avec mal à cause de sa vue troublée. L'acier vint effleurer sa joue et il lui donna un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre avant de retourner la situation, se retrouvant du côté de Heero et loin d'elle.

-C'est toi ! C'est toi l'amant de Heero !

-Ca te pose un problème, fit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Miss Poison repartit à l'attaque, délivrant un de ses autres poisons sur le Shinigami qui avait vu le coup venir. Il bloqua sa respiration et para ses attaques. Lorsqu'il atteignit sa limite, il la repoussa violemment contre des caisses qui explosèrent sous le choc. La jeune femme se releva, le haut déchiré au niveau de l'épaule, montrant la bretelle en dentelle de son soutien-gorge noir.

Son regard océan lui lançait des éclairs. Elle avait bien vu que le tueur à gage avait retenu sa respiration et était bientôt remit du peu qu'il avait inhalé de son poison. Non loin de là, Dorothy regardait le combat avec terreur, terreur de la perdre alors que le combat entre les deux chefs de clans étaient aussi meurtrier.

Wufei n'avait plus de haut alors que le français avait une blessure à l'épaule mais ce n'était qu'une éraflure. Il avait éviter le pire. Le chinois avait vu ses soldats et ceux de son ennemi s'entretuer et ceux qui restaient du clan adverse avait été tué par Heero. Il n'y avait plus que les plus forts. Trowa lui fonça de nouveau dessus alors que Rélèna faisait de même sur le tueur à gage. La blonde ne le laissait pas souffler alors que le sang sur la joue de son ennemi avait séché.

-Tu ne l'auras pas !

-Pourquoi cela, dit-il en la contrant.

-Heero est à moi !

Son geste se fit rageur et Duo arrêta ses deux cimeterres réunis grâce à son flingue qui tenait encore le choc.

-Heero est à qui il le décide.

-Menteur ! Tu l'as amadoué pour mieux le tuer ! C'est ton ennemi !

Duo sourit à ces phrases qui étaient tout le contraire. Rélèna fut quelque peu déstabilisée par ce sourire et recula vivement pour ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de l'envoyer dans le décor. Le Shinigami jeta un bref regard à Heero qui avait rejoint Zeck et Dorothy, tandis que son patron se battait avec difficulté contre le chinois.

L'américain fondit sur la blonde et activa un groupe de bombe qui était du côté du chinois afin d'aider son patron. Le chinois fut déstabilisé par l'explosion, qui lui blessa gravement le bras droit. Trowa en profita pour se reprendre et attaquer plus vivement son ennemi. Il savait aussi que cette explosion allait attirer les flics et qu'ils devaient en finir maintenant !

Duo désarma la blonde et lui tira dans le bras gauche. Rélèna cria de douleur et recula contre des caisses, les faisant même vaciller. Son regard bleu le fusilla du regard. Elle prit un flacon.

-Tu vas crever !

Elle allait le déboucher lorsque Shinigami lui tira dans la tête. La blonde s'arrêta net, les yeux perdus dans le vague et son corps commença à tomber, lâchant le flacon fatal. Duo le récupéra rapidement, sachant que personne ne s'en sortirait s'il se trouvait ouvert. Dorothy perdit son sang froid et planta Zeck avec Heero qui regardait son amant. Il ne savait pas encore que faire mais son patron était en difficulté… Mais c'était aussi leur duel ! Et Wufei avait un ego ! Même s'il perdait, il ne voudrait pas être aidé.

L'autre blonde fonça sur le tueur à gage qui la regarda avec la plus grande indifférence. Il la tua d'une balle alors qu'un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Trowa avait planté son épée dans le ventre du chinois, touchant la colonne vertébrale. Il la retira et le sabre chinois tomba à terre dans un bruit métallique. Il s'effondra sur le sol, épuisé, blessé. Wufei porta ses mains à la blessure avant de retomber sur le sol.

Shinigami vit son patron s'effondrer et avança, il avança vers Heero qui se tenait toujours devant Zeck qui tremblait comme une feuille.

-Heero, balbutia-t-il pour qu'il le défende.

Duo avançait toujours alors que les sirènes de la police commencèrent à se faire entendre. Le blond faillit prendre ses jambes à son coup mais Duo tira, le tuant rapidement alors que Heero n'avait pas bougé. Le japonais l'attrapa à la taille alors que Duo trébucha.

-Saleté de poison !

Heero sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Tu m'as mentis, murmura-t-il.

-Je voulais que tu sois en sécurité…

-Moi aussi, admit-il.

Duo lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres alors que les sirènes se rapprochaient.

-Va t'en ! Murmura-t-il.

-Non, répondit calmement Heero.

L'américain lui sourit et sans crier gare il l'assomma. L'assassin aux yeux océan l'interrogea du regard avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Duo le retient et siffla un des gars qui était resté planquer par peur de la mort.

-Grouille-toi ! Cria-t-il.

Celui-ci vint vers lui rapidement, tremblant comme un feuille. Duo lui confia Heero ainsi que le flacon de poison.

-Jette-le à la mer, dit-il en parlant du flacon. Quant à lui…

Il passa sa main sur le visage endormi de son amant.

-Emmène-le le plus loin possible, s'il te plait.

-Ok mais part ou ! Y'a les flics !

-Prends par derrière, une porte est ouverte ! Je vais couvrir votre fuite !

Le garçon acquiesça et commença à partir alors que Duo alla vers son patron.

-Trowa !

-Ca va, je suis simplement en train de me vider de mon sang !

Shinigami sourit à son humour sarcastique. Le français avait été témoin de la scène mais ne lui avait rien dit, et ne lui demandait rien.

-POLICE ! SORTEZ SANS FAIRE D'HISTOIRE !

Duo sourit et il tira de là où il était sur quelques policier afin d'en blesser, pour laisser suffisamment de temps à ce gosse d'emmener celui qu'il aimait. La police répliqua, tirant en aveugle en l'air mais rien ne les atteignit. Pendant 10 minutes, Duo leur tira dessus, en aveugle parfois, espérant ne pas tuer des policiers. Il vida son chargeur puis il arrêta.

La police arrêta ses tirs lorsqu'ils n'en entendirent plus du côté ennemi. Une petite équipe armée jusqu'aux dents entrèrent et Duo laissa tomber son flingue devant eux pour leur montrer qu'il était à présent inoffensif. On lui passa les menottes alors que Trowa était conduit d'urgence à l'hôpital. Shinigami vit qu'il avait réussi, la police n'avait trouvé que des morts dans l'entrepôt ainsi que des bombes. Il n'avait pas choppé Heero et il en était soulagé.

Quelques semaine plus tard, un procès eu lieu pour juger les deux survivants d'un massacre de gangs. Cet événement avait fait scandale. Mais Duo et Trowa n'avait vu personne durant ce temps d'incarcération. Hilde avait retenu Catherine d'aller voir son frère, lui disant qu'elles iraient lorsqu'il serait en prison et que l'affaire ne serait plus à la une des journaux. Car elles risquaient d'être impliquées dans le procès et elles ne devaient pas !

Quand à Heero, il avait remercié le jeune homme mais il en voulait à Duo d'encaisser le massacre. Il s'était fait discret et avait pris un véritable appartement, changé d'identité et cherchait celle qui était sa petite sœur mais sans succès. Il en conclut qu'elle avait changé de ville et tenterait de la retrouver.

Lorsque le verdict tomba, Duo alias le célèbre tueur Shinigami écopa de 20ans de prison dont 5 ans ferme. Il avait été acquitté car il avait été « manipulé » par son patron afin de faire ce massacre. Trowa prit 15ans de prison pour extorsion de fond et manipulation. Tous ses biens furent saisis et il n'eu pas de nouvelle de Quatre… Peut-être son amant préférait taire et nier le tout en bloc.

Les deux homes furent incarcérés à la prison de Kyaï et se voyaient assez souvent. Lors d'une pause, dans la cour, Trowa vint rejoindre Duo en haut de l'estrade, assis au soleil comme un roi.

-Je pourrais avoir mon explication !

-Explication !

-Sur ta relation avec cet assassin !

-Oh ! Ben, c'est ma tendre moitié, dit-il avec un sourire.

Le français vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, regardant la cour et leurs « nouveaux camarades ».

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me l'ais caché !

-C'était normal ! Il était du camp ennemi. Et même si je l'aime, je n'aurais pas mis ta vie en danger !

-J'ai bien vu.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice alors que les gardes les surveillaient de très près.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles ! Osa demander Trowa.

-Non, mais cela ne devrait pas tarder ! Catherine devrait venir un jour quand Hilde aura jugé que c'est sans danger.

-Je l'espère… J'aimerais savoir comment elle va…

L'américain ne dit rien mais lui, il aimerait savoir ce que Heero faisait.

-Et puis…

-Oui ? interrogea Trowa.

-Si on sort d'ici, je change de vie ! Alors si tu as l'intention de continuer, ne comptes pas sur moi !

-J'ai compris le message, dit le français avec un sourire.

Un mois après leur admission dans cette prison, l'allemande rendit visite à Duo. Elle était plus qu'heureuse qu'il s'en soit sortit et demandait si Heero s'en était sortit. Duo lui raconta le plus discrètement ce qui s'était passé et lui demanda d'essayer de le trouver pour lui. Sa petite sœur accepta sans attendre et elle lui fit passer un message pour Trowa. Comme quoi Catherine viendrait la semaine prochaine le voir !

Au fil des mois, des années, Hilde cherchait Heero pour Duo mais elle l'avait depuis longtemps retrouvé. Elle voulait lui faire une surprise car il avait été acquitté, il pouvait sortir au bout de 5 ans et aussi grâce à sa bonne conduite !

L'américain avait quelque peu désespéré et ce fut sans joie qu'il quitta la prison. Il dit au revoir à Trowa, promettant de venir le voir ! Duo sortit sous le regard des policiers qui étaient plutôt contre remettre en liberté un danger public. Le châtain sortit et vit l'allemande et Catherine l'accueillir.

-Duo !

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'enlaça, heureuse de le voir en chair et en os et non plus derrière une vitre. Catherine lui donna un bisou sur la joue, contente qu'il soit sortit.

-Hildie… Tu ne l'as vraiment pas trouvé !

L'allemande sourit et l'américain ne comprit pas pourquoi. Il se sentit pris par la taille et voulut riposter quand il vit des yeux cobalt, des cheveux brun en bataille.

-Hee… Heero

Le japonais lui sourit et captura ses douces lèvres. L'américain se laissa faire, se retournant pour l'enlacer, se coller contre celui qui lui avait le plus manquer. Hilde lâcha un rire et se blottit contre Catherine.

-J'ais attendu 5 ans pour t'engueuler !

-Pourquoi ! Tu es là, c'est l'essentiel, non ? Dit Duo avec un sourire.

Le japonais sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de le blottir contre lui. Duo était heureux et un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

-On va rentrer chez nous !

-Quoi !

-En 5 ans, j'ai eu le temps de faire construire notre maison !

-J'en ai de la chance !

-C'est grâce à qui ? chatonna Hilde.

-Toi ! J'suis sûr que tu l'as retrouvé y'a belle lurette !

-Exacte !

-Grrr !

L'américain lui lança un regard noir et elle partit vers la voiture, tirant Catherine derrière elle. Heero la regarda filer tout en retenant celui qu'il aimait. Duo le regarda avec amour, désireux de rattraper ses 5 ans de perdu. Il l'embrassa avance tendresse et envie avant de le suivre pour leur chez eux… Une nouvelle vie les attendait.

**The End**

Law : FINIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Shi-sama : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! MA FIC !

Trowa : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! MON QUATRE !

Laïmë : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! MON LEMON DE FIN !

Law : Wow ça fait pas plaisir à tout le monde on dirait 0

Shi-sama : Bah, rassure-toi, y en a au moins deux qui sont contents -- pointe du doigt le lit de Law où Heero et Duo fêtent leurs retrouvailles

Law : HEY ! Mon lit ! HENTAI ! sort le caméscope Ne faites pas attention à moi

Shi&Laïmë : REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW ! 0


End file.
